AMOR ENTRE HEREDEROS
by angie cullen li
Summary: Edward Cullen No estaba acostumbrado uno Recibir un no como respuesta, deseaba a y Isabel la tendria Aunque Tuviera Que recurrir al matrimonio resumen mal, no sean crueles es mi primera historia, prometo Mejorar
1. Chapter 1

PASION ENTRE HEREDEROS

PROLOGO:

Se disponía uno Poner en práctica un plan de exquisito y sensual de seducción ...

El empresario Edward Cullen jamás aceptaba un no por respuesta. El apasionado italiano Tenía la vista puesta en la Guía Turística Isabella Swan, una inglesa que lo volvía loco con su belleza y su inocencia ...

Pero Isabel era heredera de una poderosa familia Y Estaba prometida A UN Jacob Negro. Edward sospechaba que Jacob era un cazafortunas.

Solo habia una manera de protegerla y satisfacer su propio deseo: debia conquistarla y hacerla su esposa, pese a todos los inconvenientes de esa union.

* * *

Es corto pero los suiguientes capitulos seran mas largos e interesantes, tratare de actualizar diario, espero comentarios, buenos o malos, conforme guste la historia seran las actualizaciones. Gracias, es mi primera historia espero les guste


	2. Chapter 2

Este es mi primer capitulo, por ahí me dijeron que era una adaptación, pero no lo es, me inspire un poco de ahí, pero nada mas, espero que les guste mi historia.

CAPITULO 1.-

**POV. Ch S**

Soy Charles Swan, soy originario de USA, pero tengo casas (mansiones) por todo el mundo, tengo una compañía de carros llamada son carros de todo tipo: familiar, deportivos, empresariales, camionetas, de lujo, etc. de todo tipo que me pidan tengo varias sucursales en los países más importantes de todo el mundo, actualmente vivo en Italia, sé que estoy enfermo, el doctor me lo acaba de confirmar, es entonces cuando veo pasar mi vida delante de mi tan rápido (digo e escuchado decir a muchas personas que han tenido experiencias traumáticas decir que en un minuto ven pasar toda su vida y si sobreviven tratan de enmendar todos sus fallos), bueno eso me paso, tengo cáncer pulmonar y estoy en fase terminal, me había estado sintiendo mal, pero lo había dejado, e tenido muchos problemas últimamente, si no es la empresa, es mi ex esposa pidiéndome mas pensión, son mis amantes (digo soy hombre y tengo necesidades y el hecho de tener 46 años no me hace viejo verdad), o la rebeldía de mis amados y tranquilos niños (entiéndase el sarcasmo).

Es ahora que me pregunto qué hice mal para que me pase eso a mí, tengo 3 hijos, tuve una aventura casado y tuve unos gemelos con Sue (hermosa mujer, rubia de ojos azul cielo, llegue a creer que la amaba, pero yo tenía 3 años de casado con René y no me podía separar, en fin) de esa relación nacieron mis hijos mayores Jasper y Rosalie Swan, ellos saben de Sue porque era imposible que no lo supieran, ella falleció al parir, y yo me hice cargo de ellos.

Mi esposa René se puso histérica al enterarse y mas porque me lleve a mis hijos a vivir conmigo a la mansión, digo que esperaba eran mis hijos y no los iba a desamparar, un año más tarde llego el momento en que la quise dejar porque la situación era insufrible, pero paso lo inevitable, quedo embarazada, creo que lo hizo adrede para poder sacarme más dinero, pero tuve que aguantar y seguimos juntos, de ese embarazo nació mi ángel, mi hermosa Isabella, amo a mis hijos, pero ella me robo el corazón mucho mas, fue prematura y tuvo muchos problemas llegue a pensar que se moría, pero gracias a Dios sobrevivió, hay, mis hijos son únicos, pero eso si me hice la vasectomía, no quería mas hijos con nadien.

Al Isabella cumplir los 3 años, tuve que dejarla con René, nuestro matrimonio era una farsa, siempre lo fue, era un matrimonio arreglado por nuestro padres, por dinero. Ella me reprochaba mi infidelidad, y el tener que soportar la presencia de mis hijos, en fin, no me quedo de otra y agarre a mis hijos y me fui a mi mansión en Washington, USA, (quise poner un continente de por medio, no era muy maternal, así que no le importo no ver y frecuentar a Isabella, decía que la exasperaba, digo yo se que la niña era un poco torpe, pero era su hija y el separarse a ella no le importo, pero a la niña si).

René se volvió a casar, con un multimillonario llamado Philpe Dwers, dueño de una empresa de televisores y una televisora a nivel mundial. Es feliz y bien por ella, con el tiempo acepto a mis mellizos, sobre todo por Isabella, está un poco loca, pero ya no es mi problema.

Mis hijos son de nacionalidad inglesa y su educación también, en USA radicamos hasta que cumplieron 8 y 7 años respectivamente y volvimos a Inglaterra, los e mantenido en internados, digo yo tengo que viajar constantemente (digo ni loco los pongo al cuidado de alguna de mis amantes), mi fortuna no se hizo sola y eso les a creado una etapa de rebeldía y desobediencia, son buenos chicos, pero tienen carácter y su forma de ver el mundo, bueno eso me han dicho las psicólogas de sus escuelas).

Jasper es rubio, de ojos miel claro, es alto y de estructura delgada pero musculosa, fue el primero en nacer, ahora cuenta con 22 años es noble y amoroso con quien ama (osease, sus hermanas), porque tengo que admitirlo las adora y las protege a morir, a mi me respeta, pero al igual que sus hermanas me tiene algo de resentimiento, no sé porque yo les di todo cuanto necesitaban, es muy noviero, pero digo es mi hijo tiene mi encanto con las mujeres (el hecho de ser mi heredero ayuda también), yo quería que estudiara alguna Ingeniería y algo de comercio, no se algo con lo referente al negocio, pero no el niño quería ser profesor de historia, solo por llevarme la contra me la puso difícil, pero di pelea y gane, bueno al menos eso creía, pero empezó a sacar malas notas, empezó a estar en bandas, a salir en las revistas de farándula en escandalosas situaciones, en fin, no me malentiendan lo amo y quiero que sea feliz, pero como mi hijo único varón tiene que aprender a hacerse cargo de la empresa, y lo hice estudiar Ingeniería automotriz y como un acuerdo lo dejo llevar algunas materias de la carrera de literatura que ama, al principio me sentí mal por eso, pero ahora veo que estaba en lo correcto, al yo morir él se tendrá que hacer cargo de sus hermanas y la empresa, el vive en su natal Inglaterra, junto a sus hermanas aunque viaja por todo el mundo (bueno después lo conocerán a fondo en el transcurso del fic).

Rosalie es gua una belleza, tan idéntica a su madre, rubia de ojos azules, con un cuerpo endemoniadamente perfecto, fue la segunda al nacer, igual de 22 años como su mellizo, puede llegar a aparentar ser muy frívola, pero tiene un corazón enorme, ama a sus hermanos y al igual que Jasper y siempre está al pendiente de Bella ya que es muy frecuente a los accidentes, ella al contrario de sus hermanos ama todo lo que tenga que ver con automóviles, ella estudia Ingeniería automotriz, y cursa varias materias extras de economía y finanzas, no tengo duda que apoyara a su hermano, cuando este al mando y yo haiga muerto, harán que el negocio siga siendo prospero, radica en Inglaterra, pero ama las compras y estar a la moda por lo que viaja por todo el mundo visitando los lugares por donde haiga diferentes pasarelas, a participado como modelo y a salido con escandalosos artistas y a dado mucho de qué hablar, hay imágenes de ella en situaciones comprometedoras con gente de la farándula, ella me guarda rencor por la situación con su madre y todo eso, pero que se le va a hacer.

Isabella, bueno ella es la que más se parece a mí, es blanca cual porcelana, tiene 21 años, tiene unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, como yo, tiene un hermoso cabello rizado color castaño con reflejos rojizos al sol, a pesar de todo adora a sus hermanos, crecieron juntos y cuidándose a falta de ambos padres cerca, no nos soporta a su madre y a mí nos culpa de arruinar su vida (que engañe a su madre, el abandono de ella, etc.), ha estado relacionada a algunos escándalos, a pesar de que no me gustan esas cosas, y tengo que arreglar y sobornar muchas veces por evitar que se publiquen, la amo y se que es buena, pero tiene esta etapa de rebeldía, a pesar de que no lo necesita, ella trabaja en la cafetería de la universidad, solo para molestar y dar de que hablar, tiene su orgullo y es un poquito resentida, sobre todo no soporta y perdona los engaños y mentiras. Ella estudia la carrera de literatura, pero como sus hermanos, también le exigí que estudiara algunas materias de economía y finanzas, es muy inteligente, es muy patosa, vive cayéndose hasta cuando camina por una superficie plana, tiene muchos talentos, pero es muy propensa a sufrir accidentes, es muy hermosa y tiene buen cuerpo, pero se subestima mucho, tiene muchas inseguridades (creo que eso se debe a su madre, le pide mucho, todo lo critica, que si esta gorda, que si esto, que si el otro, etc.), vive en Inglaterra, muchas veces viaja con sus hermanos por todo el mundo ( bueno en el transcurso del fic sabrán mas de ella) sus hermanos la sobreprotegen mucho, su mejor amigo es Jacob Black, hijo de un buen amigo mío, actualmente el es gerente de varias de mis compañías, sobre todo la de Inglaterra, es su base, tiene 27 años, es un buen hombre, por lo cual había estado pensando comprometerlos, digo se llevan bien y todo (no sería un matrimonio malo) pero ahora con mi enfermedad lo e decidido los comprometeré y así no quedara desprotegida, digo sus hermanos no siempre podrán hacerse cargo de ella, algún día se casaran y harán su propia familia, e Isabella nunca a tenido suerte con lo referente a novios, nunca duran.

Bueno ya he hecho mi testamento desde hace unos años, pero ahora le agregare algunas clausulas por su bienestar.

El doctor me a dicho, que tengo aproximadamente 2 meses, en este tiempo, tratare de acercarme a ellos, porque si, confieso que no e estado siempre con ellos, los amo, pero no podía hacerme cargo de ellos, y de la empresa, así que los mantuve en los mejores internados del mundo juntos, solo las vacaciones y navidades los dejaba salir del internado y con alguna nana fueran a el lugar que quisieran, también por eso siento que ellos me tienen rencor no tuvieron una familia unida, hasta los 18 años, antes de empezar la universidad estuvieron ahí, a Isabella la saque al igual que ellos, ya que no quería quedarse sola y sus hermanos protestaron y se hicieron cargo de ella, se puede decir.

Pensando en el poco tiempo que me queda, solo tengo tres cosas claras:

1.- tengo que acercarme a mis hijos, conocerlos mejor y tratar de enmendar sus rencores para morir en paz.

2.- tengo que asegurar su futuro, para que en mi ausencia no les falte nada y sean felices, ya que conmigo no lo fueron completamente, les daré seguridad económica, digo tengo el suficiente dinero para que varias generaciones de los Swan vivan cómodamente y sin trabajar.

3.- tengo muchas cosas que enmendar, sobre todo mis problemas con Carlisle Cullen, mi ex amigo italiano.

* * *

Bueno este es el primer capítulo es un Charlie pov, aquí empieza mi historia, espero sus comentarios, agradezco todas sus criticas ya que de ellas aprendo y trato de corregir mis errores, gracias, díganme que tal les parece hasta ahorita, tratare de actualizar mañana, sigue un Carlisle pov.

Empiezo asi para que le agarren el rumbo a la historia. Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2.-**

Punto de vista. CC

Estoy en mi consultorio, estoy revisando los expedientes de este hospital, tengo que estar al corriente de todo, sobre todo si es gente importante, hoy en día hay mucha gente que recurre a mis hospitales a checarse, me manejo como una asociación privada, muy poca gente sabe que soy el dueño, el día a sido muy agitado, que si un político con sida, una importante dama con cáncer de estomago, la actriz julia r. quiere una cirugía para quitar las arrugas, que si una modelo que quiere verse más delgada, que si el millonario Charles Swan tiene cáncer de pulmón, ahí me detengo y mil cosas pasan por mi cabeza mientras pienso en ese nombre, pero para que me entiendan les hablare un poco de mi vida.

¿Qué, quién soy? Bueno soy Carlisle Cullen, soy de ascendencia Inglesa, soy rubio, de ojos azules, delgado, de tez clara, tengo 48 años, soy un importante médico cirujano, tengo una cadena de hospitales, alrededor del mundo, ya que soy solicitado por la mayoría de personas celebres, actores, presidentes, senadores, gente rica, hasta de la realeza en algunos países, modestia hablando soy el mejor, doy exclusividad y discreción a mis pacientes, la mayoría hace cita conmigo hasta con meses de espera, yo evaluó el caso y si está en mis manos, y depende la gravedad, doy prioridades. También junto con mi esposa mantengo varias casas hogares para niños, y dos veces por semana atiendo consulta a gente sin recursos y que necesitan mi ayuda.

Tengo 24 años de casado con Esme Masen, ahora Cullen, la amo con locura, al principio todo fue muy difícil, puesto que ella acababa de sufrir un desengaño amoroso fuerte, a sus 18 años se enamoro de Billy Black (el junto con Charles Swan eran dos grandes amigos míos o eso pensaba en aquel entonces, teníamos años de frecuentarnos), el la enamoro, le prometió matrimonio y le bajo la luna y las estrellas, su relación duro un mes, en el cual ella se entrego a el y quedo embarazada (si mi hijo mayor Emmet no es mi hijo de sangre, pero sí de corazón), después ella se entero que él estaba casado y tenía un hijo de 2 años, ahí fue cuando la conocí, cuando fue a enfrentarlo, le reclamo estar casado y con un hijo, el la humillo y la maltrato, había algo en ella que hizo que yo la apoyara y entonces el y charles empezaron a decir que de seguro era mi hijo y se lo quería encasquetar a el porque el tenia mas dinero y un sinfín de acusaciones desde ese momento, ellos empezaron una batalla en mi contra, hicieron que me despidieran del hospital donde trabajaba, y me hicieron huir de Inglaterra, bajo diversas amenazas, eran mentiras, pero ellos tenían dinero y yo no, aun no se el motivo que los llevo a hacer eso, sobre todo el motivo de Swan, yo siempre los apoye, los respetaba y los quería como hermanos, inclusive nunca le hable a Charles de que Rene en cada oportunidad se me lanzaba para un buen a costón, claro nunca la acepte, por respeto a él, pero él no lo sabe, hay varios cabos sueltos que no entiendo. Bueno continuemos yo me enamore de Esme desde el primer momento, juntos viajamos a Italia donde nos establecimos, yo la apoye, le ayude a traer a el niño a el mundo, estábamos los dos solos, yo no sabía nada de su pasado fue un shock para mi enterarme que ella era una rica heredera pero que sus padres la habían corrido al quedar embarazada, porque no quiso abortar, pero con el tiempo la convencí de mi amor y acepto casarse conmigo, ahora somos muy felices. Ella es italiana de origen y sus padres antes de fallecer la perdonaron y como era hija única, le heredaron una cadena de hoteles, llamados Sweet Hotel Smeraldo, ella es un amor, es maternal, tiene 44 años, tiene unos hermoso ojos verde esmeralda, tez blanca, cabello color miel, es diseñadora de interiores, lo cual le queda perfecto, se la pasa remodelando los hoteles, los principales, están aquí en Italia, Sicilia y Cerdaña, pero tenemos sucursales en los principales países de todo el mundo.

Tenemos tres hijos Emmet Allessandro, Edward Anthony y Mari Alice Cullen. Ellos conocen toda la historia de su madre y mía, somos una familia muy unida, no tenemos secretos entre nosotros.

Emmet es el mayor tiene 25 años, es de tez a perlada, cabello rizado y ojos negro, es de complexión gruesa y musculosa. Es Lic. en administrador de empresas, habla diferentes idiomas, y sabe de turismo, sobre todo de donde hay sucursales de nuestros hoteles. Es viudo, al cumplir 22 años se caso porque su novia Rachel estaba embarazada y si algo les e enseñado a mis hijos es que la familia es lo mas importante de todo, se debe asumir las consecuencias de sus actos (Rachel falleció en un accidente automovilístico hace 1 año) tiene una niña de 3 años, Mía Allesandra, es una versión chica de mi esposa Esme, pero con ojos negros, es un amor de niña. Emmet actualmente esta a cargo de todos los hoteles (ya que sus hermanos siguen estudiando y mi esposa se retiro para cuidar a Mía), tiene gente que le ayuda, pero todo se mueve atreves de él, viaja mucho.

Edward el tiene 24 años, es de tez clara, ojos verde esmeralda y tiene cabello rebelde cobrizo, es musculoso, pero no tanto como su hermano. El está estudiando para médico cirujano, al igual que yo, le falta 1 año para acabar la carrera, está comprometido con Tanía Denalli desde hace 2 años, solo espera acabar la carrera para casarse (Tania es modelo, tiene su edad), han sido novios desde la secundaria, terminan y vuelven, tienen una extraña relación, creo que están juntos por costumbre, claro que mi hijo no es un santo, digo todos los italianos son de sangre caliente, se que tiene muchas aventuras, pero a Tania eso no le importa y si lo hace lo disimula muy bien. Estudia aquí en Italia, pero en unos días se va a Inglaterra, haya lo envía la universidad a hacer su internado, así que ese año, estará allá. En un futuro el se hará cargo de todos mis pacientes y mis hospitales.

Alice ella pues tiene 21 años, tez clara, cabello negro y ojos verdes, parece un duende de lo chaparrita que es, estudia para ser diseñadora de ropa, es adicta a las compras, viaja por todo el mundo en los desfiles de moda, es la encargada anualmente de la semana de la moda en Milán (aunque todavía estudia ayuda a todos los diseñadores como Lagerfeld, Versace, Dolce y Gabbana, Gucci, etc.), es muy buena en lo que hace, nos actualiza el guardarropa completo cada temporada, adora a Mía porque es su mini barbie. Actualmente como acaba de pasar la semana de la moda se irá a Inglaterra con su hermano, para estar juntos, son muy unidos y allá continuara estudiando.

Me despierta el ruido de mi celular, estaba metido en mis recuerdos, es Esme, que la cena esta por servirse y voy tarde a casa, amo nuestra unión familiar, cuando todos estamos en la misma ciudad, cenamos como familia, siempre juntos, así que ella junto a Edward y Alice, Emmet salió hace rato a Inglaterra, a resolver unos asuntos.

**POV RS (Rosalie Swan)**

Por fin sale el vuelo, que día tan pesado, todo había estado bien, digo estuve una semana completa en Milán en la semana de la moda, donde modele para algunos diseñadores, de ahí tuve que venir a ver a papa a Italia, y ahí empezó lo malo, aun no puedo creer lo que me conto, quiere irse a vivir con nosotros una temporada porque sus negocios en Inglaterra lo requieren ahorita haya, mis hermanos se van a molestar mucho. Pero bueno, ahí no acaba mi mala suerte al llegar a el aeropuerto, para irme a casa, resulta que el avión está retrasado una hora, si hay algo que no tolero es la impuntualidad, después de hora y media esperando, por fin estoy abordando el avión con destino a Inglaterra, muero por llegar, e irme a un buen SPA, lo necesito.

Estaba en mi mundo de ensoñación cuando alguien se sienta a mi lado, por el rabillo del ojo, volteo a verlo y me voy para atrás, guaaaaaa, es una belleza de hombre, alto, musculoso, a perlado, y pues luego luego empiezo con mi táctica de coqueteo e inocencia a la vez, veo que el responde muy bien al coqueteo, por dios que sonrisa, va vestido muy formal, estará en viaje de negocio o de placer, pero inmediatamente me regaño, eso que importa, solo son cosas de 1 noche y ya. Empiezo a acariciarle el muslo, el brazo, y todo cuanto pueda discretamente, no voy a dar un escándalo en el asiento, hay niños presentes, le hago señas de ir al baño, y el las capta.

Se levanta y veo que se mete a un baño, al poco tiempo veo que nadie está viendo para haya y me levanto y entro en el mismo baño, apenas cierro la puerta, le ponemos seguro y estampa sus labios a los míos, siento una corriente eléctrica por mi espalda, sus manos maestras acarician mis caderas, con hambre, yo respondo abriendo su saco, desabrocho su camisa, la corbata se quedo en su cuello un poco floja, el me quita mi blusa y mi sujetador de encaje inmediatamente, se apodera de mis pechos, los mordisquea, lame, y masajea mis pezones.

Seguimos tocando y retirando ropa mutuamente, en momentos como estos me alegro de traer falda, en un movimiento rápido, me da la vuelta, me levanta la falda, me empina, haciendo que me sujete de el lavabo y sin esperar un segundo, empieza a acariciar mi clítoris, a la vez que me penetra con fuerza, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me quito mis braguitas, lo oigo susurrar maldiciones en italiano, así que eso me da una idea de su origen, empiezo a moverme en círculos y en cada embestida hago que mis nalgas, choque con el, el sigue con su extenso vocabulario de maldiciones e incoherencias entre sus gemidos.

Tratando de ser discretos los hace en voz baja, espero solo yo oírlo, yo por mi parte me muerdo el labio, para no gritar, también digo una que otra palabrita, pero lo que mas se oye son gemidos, nunca me había sentido así y pensar que nos faltan varias horas de vuelo, mmmmmmm, me pregunto si lo querrá repetir, al rato, espero que si. Cuando por fin ambos llegamos a nuestro clímax, nos tomamos un momento para regular respiraciones, despues nos empezamos a acomodar nuestra ropa, nos ponemos de acuerdo, el sale primero ya que yo tengo que peinarme y retocar mi maquillaje, ademas de buscar mis braguitas, no las encuentro.

Después de un tiempo y sin resultados favorables (no las encontre), salgo del baño lo mas presentable, me acerco y discretamente tomo lugar en mi asiento, volteo a verlo y el esta sonriéndome, no puedo evitar regresarle la sonrisa de complicidad, me da la mano y me dice ciao il mio nome e Emmet, yo le contesto I m Rosalie, nos damos la mano y tengo el presentimiento que este vuelo va a ser interesante.

Creo que cancelare la ida al SPA, que mejor que una buena dosis de sexo, para sacar tensiones, y este bombón esta como me lo receto el doctor.

* * *

Bueno, en este capítulo hablo de la vida de la familia Cullen, narrada por Carlisle, y agregue un extra, algo de Rosalie y Emmet, espero me haiga salido bien el lemon, es el primero que hago. Gracias a las personas que han enviado Reviews, sus comentarios, me hacen pensar que les interesa la historia, y que voy bien. Gracias y espero sus comentarios con lo de el lemon. Tratare de actualizar mañana.


	4. POV HERMANOS CULLEN

**CAPITULO 3.-**

**POV Emmet **

Estoy en casa de mis padres, me duelen las despedidas, adoro a mi hija y ver sus ojitos llorositos me parte el alma, ella ama a su abue y yo se que se queda en buenas manos, pero casi nunca nos separamos, siempre habíamos encontrado un momento para nosotros. He hablado con ella le he dicho que tardare un poco mas de lo debido, pero le jure que hablaría con ella diario y le traería una gran sorpresa, ella inocente me pidió que ese regalo fuera una nueva mami, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, no le e contestado para no desilusionarla, si algo me molesta es no darle a mi princesa todo cuanto quiera.

Se la encargo a mama y salgo al aeropuerto, mis planes son quedarme en Inglaterra una temporada, mis informantes me han dicho que es el ultimo lugar donde se sabe radica ese perro de Black. Tengo tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto y quiero venganza e investigar a fondo ese pasado, e sido muy feliz y no me quejo me toco el mejor padre del mundo, pero ese perro va a pagar la humillación que mi madre recibió.

Llego al aeropuerto y resulta que mi vuelo viene retrasado, normalmente viajamos en nuestro avión privado, pero eso siempre llama la atención de donde están los herederos Cullen, y como vamos a pasar una temporada allá, mejor nadie lo sepa, siempre cuando pasa eso nos cambiamos de apeido por seguridad. Así que a partir de ahora dejamos el Cullen, por el Masen, nadie sabe que ella era Esme Masen, ni siquiera a ese se lo dijo en su momento, así que nadie nos relacionaran con los Cullen.

Hora y media después abordo el avión, siempre primera clase, es mas cómodo y privado, realmente quería llegar mas temprano a Inglaterra, pero un vuelo nocturno, no me caerá mal, siempre echo un vistazo en donde estoy a la gente que esta a mi alrededor, es algo que me han enseñado los encargados de seguridad de la mansión, ubico mi asiento y dios quiere matarme, una belleza de rubia vestida con una mini falda y un top con torero, esta sentada en el asiento de a lado, al sentarme nuestros hombros se rozan, de inmediato siento un cosquilleo en mi abdomen bajo, no si se dio cuenta, pero si no hare que lo note.

Ella volta a verme y pone una mirada y sonrisa inocente, estas son las que mas me gustan aparentan no romper un plato y cuando acuerdas ya te rompió toda la vajilla. Le regreso la sonrisa y empezamos el juego previo, empezamos a acariciarnos lentamente y discretamente, solo rozando nuestros cuerpos, me insinúa ir al baño e inmediatamente me levanto de mi asiento, entro en el baño y a los segundos entra ella, ponemos el pasador a la puerta e inmediatamente estamos nuestros labios.

La corriente eléctrica ahí sigue y con manos rápidas y con hambre, ella ya me abrió el saco y me saco la camisa por debajo de el pantalón, la abre y la única tela que siento es mi corbata floja alrededor de mi cuello, yo ya le quite su blusa o top, la verdad me da igual que sea, estorba, le desabrocho el sujetador y me apodero de sus pechos, son grandiosos, tiene la piel mas suave, que allá tocado, le muerdo, jalo y masajeo los pezones paso de uno a otro.

Seguimos tocando y retirando ropa mutuamente, en estos momentos me alegro de que traiga falda, en un movimiento rápido, le arranco las braguitas le doy la vuelta, le levanto la falda, la empino, empiezo a acariciar su clítoris, dándole masajes con mis dedos, me retiro para ponerme un condón y la penetro con fuerza, gua esta tan mojada y estrecha que casi me vengo con solo una embestida, mi lado italiano sale a flote en medio de un montón de maldiciones que digo, tratando de aguantar y prolongar este momento, ella empieza a moverme en círculos haciendo que con cada embestida que hago sus nalgas choquen contra mi y eso solo hace que mas maldiciones y gemidos salgan de ambos.

Después de unos momentos ambos llegamos a un grandioso orgasmo, después de que nuestras respiraciones se calman, nos acomodamos nuestras ropas, ella no lo vio pero cuando me agache para levantarme el pantalón tome sus braguitas y las metí a mi bolsa de el pantalón, siempre me ha gustado coleccionar las considero un trofeo de conquista.

Le doy un casto beso en los labios y salgo del baño discretamente, camino por los pasillos, la azafata me dio una mirada reprobatoria, de seguro se dio cuenta, le sonrió y le paso un billete para en contentarla, se sonroja y me regresa una tímida sonrisa. Llego a mi asiento y guardo rápidamente las braguitas en mi bolsa de viaje. Al poco tiempo ella vuelve y se ubica en su asiento. Le sonrió y me sonríe con complicidad, me presento le doy la mano y le digo que mi nombre es Emmet y ella dice llamarse Rosalie.

Luego agacho mi mirada para ver la hora e increíble solo llevamos una hora de vuelo, este viaje promete ser interesante.

**POV EDWARD **

Dos días más tarde

Vengo llegando al hospital, papa esta en consulta y tengo que verlo para arreglar los últimos detalles de mi viaje a Inglaterra, la verdad con el dinero que tenemos, podría ir a cualquier parte, incluso, no hacer mi internado, pero me hace falta un cambio, amo Italia, a mis padres y sobre todo a todas las ragazzas, pero necesito un cambio, un poco de independencia,

Y mi mejor amigo, James, me prometió, que allá nos las pasaremos genial. E viajado por todo el mundo, conozco lugares increíbles y afrodisiacos, pero nunca me había ausentado 1 año completo de casa, lo único malo mi pequeña hermana se me pego y pues no la puedo llevar a un lugar de aquellos.

Voy pensando en mi platica, con James, cuando me topo con Sonia, una hermosa rubia, tiene unos pechos enormes y da unas buenas mamadas, de solo pensar crece mi miembro, cruzamos miradas, le sonrió para deslumbrarla, mi sonrisa nunca falla, ella me regresa la sonrisa, la veo alejarse de donde esta contoneando cínicamente las caderas, me guiña el ojo y con cuidando que solo yo la vea, se mete a un cuarto vacio.

Por el rabillo del ojo, checo que nadie nos vea, no hay nadie a la vista así que la sigo metiéndome a la misma habitación, en nuestros encuentros no hay tiempo para el juego previo, ella sabe lo que quiero y yo lo que su cuerpo pide, ella es muy pasional, de vez en cuando cuando visito a papa en el hospital y ella esta de turno pues tenemos un encuentro del tercer tipo, ella empieza a acariciar mi cuerpo, no me gusta besar a mis amantes al intimar, eso crea afecto, tampoco que me toquen mi cabello, son zonas privadas, ni Tania permito que lo haga y eso que llevo años con ella, simplemente no me gusta.

Cuando menos lo espero, Sonia esta en cunclillas desabrochando mi cierre de pantalón, y metiendo mi miembro por demás preparado en su boca, yo mientras le acaricio el pelo, marcando el ritmo, minutos después, la paro la pongo en cuatro en la camilla, me pongo un condón y de una embestida profunda entro en ella, ella solo gime mi nombre pidiendo más, y yo como buen amante se lo doy, ella se acaricia los pezones y se los jala, yo mientras la sigo llenando de placer, minutos después ambos tenemos nuestros orgasmos, y nos colocamos rápidamente nuestras ropas, le doy una nalgada y salgo del cuarto rápidamente, no hay ninguna palabra ella sabe que es solo sexo, y que no soy hombre de una mujer, siempre pongo en claro, que ellas son mías, pero yo soy de todas, que quieren soy muy posesivo con mis mujeres. Como siempre nadie se dio cuenta de nada, me gusta la discreción en ese asunto, pronto adquiriré el mando de los hospitales y no quiero malos entendidos, ni chismes entre los pacientes, se oiría mal.

Subo al piso de papa y su secretaria dice que no esta, así que para pasar el tiempo pues empiezo a coquetearle, le doy una sonrisa e inmediatamente se sonroja, esto es interesante, la joven es nueva y no se ve para nada mal, le digo que voy a pasar a esperadlo dentro del consultorio y ella me sigue y con voz insinuante me pregunta si había algo en lo que pudiera ayudarme, me paso un dedo por la barbilla como si lo pensara, le sonrió y empiezo a acariciarle los pechos, muy pequeños, bueno será debut y despedida (si algo me gusta en las mujeres es que tengan pechos grandes, adecuados para mi), que no se diga que Edward Cullen no cumple a las mujeres, la volteo, la empino en la camilla y me coloco el condón, le acaricio el clítoris y restregó mi miembro en sus nalgas, ella no a dejado de gemir, nunca e tardado con ellas siempre están mas que puestas y húmedas para mi y eso con tan solo sonreírles, le digo que se acaricie con una mano los pezones y con la otra que sustituya mi mano y se acaricie su clítoris, ella de inmediato lo hace y yo empiezo a embestirla, con mis manos voy marcando el ritmo, valla ya van dos, lo bueno que siempre cargo muchos condones conmigo, nadie se me resiste y lo bueno es que tengo mucha energía y resistencia.

Al acabar nos colocamos las ropas le doy una nalgada y la echo del consultorio de papa, por suerte el estaba en una reunión y no se dara cuenta.

Yo no creo en el amor y la fidelidad, imposible, ninguna mujer me satisface y me llena, tengo un grupo selecto de amantes, pero como ahorita a veces si conozco a la persona y estoy aburrido pues aumenta la lista. Todas me dan su teléfono, pero yo nunca les llamo, siempre terminan buscándome y rogándome por atención. Que puedo decir como buen italiano tengo la sangre caliente y me rindo al arte del sexo.

Una vez solo empiezo a pensar en mis planes de futuro, yo la verdad de joven si quería ser doctor, pero ahora ya no tanto, prefiero los negocios, son cosas innatas en mi, así que voy a acabar la carrera de medicina, como quiera la voy a ocupar cuando maneje los hospitales, pero estudie en años anteriores algunas materias para administrador de empresas, la verdad si hago el examen para mi titulación se que me dan ambos títulos, conozco ambas profesiones, de pies a cabeza, y ambas se me dan geniales. Y una vez acabado la carrerea hablare con papa para hacerme formalmente cargo de los hoteles y hospitales activamente, prefiero alguna gerencia, naci hijo de grandes empresarios y como uno de los herederos, una vez con la carrera exigiré mi derecho a eso.

Carlisle tiene la ilusión de que ejerceré como doctor, pero no, eso no es lo mío, la carrera me servirá para el hospital, pero pues solo la estudio por interés y darle gusto. Ya he arreglado todos mis papeles mañana en la mañana parto a mi nuevo destino, Emmet esta esperándome allá, me consiguió un departamento cerca de la facultad y del hospital. El esta pensando en irse a pasar una temporada por allá, pero no es nada seguro todavía, Alice se ira la otra semana, todavía tiene cosas que arreglar aquí, sobre todo terminar con Alec (su estúpido noviecito, no quiere irse atada a un hombre, la verdad no la culpo es una persona rara), pero bueno ese tiempo solo también lo aprovechare para instalarme y conseguir mi nuevo nidito de amor, rara vez e necesitado llevar a mis conquistas a un depa, siempre lo hacemos donde caiga, no me gusta dar exhibiciones, pero tampoco tengo pudor y normalmente en donde este siempre encuentro un cuartito obscuro para eso.

Al poco tiempo entra Allen, un camillero (conozco a todos los empleados del hospital) me dice que a mi padre le surgió una emergencia y no podrá atenderme, bah tanto tiempo perdido, le agradezco y me marcho, tengo que pasar a casa por mis cosas, no me iré en el avión privado de la familia ya que queremos privacidad, solo los directivos del hospital y de la universidad sabrán quienes somos.

2 horas después

Estoy sentado en mi asiento de primera clase rumbo a Inglaterra, que cosas me deparara el destino.

o.k. espero les haiga gustado, espero que en el otro capitulo por fin se conocerán Bella y Edward, que pasara. Les agradesco sus comentarios, espero les haiga gustado. Sus criticas me hacen seguir escribiendo, gracias.


	5. POV BELLA

Capitulo 5.-

**POV Bella**

Que flojera hoy es sábado, el peor día de la semana, el día donde a mas turistas se les ocurre dar un tour por la ciudad, no me malinterpreten me gusta mi trabajo, pero cuando mas gente hay, mas posibilidades tiene uno de encontrarse un depravado que aparte de los lugares turísticos de Londres, quieren un viaje a través de tu cuerpo, bola de depravados. Amo Inglaterra, todo es tan verde, tan natural, el clima no es ni muy frio n muy caluroso, lo único malo es que la gente patosa como yo se la pasa mas tiempo en el suelo que caminando, si adivinaron llueve mucho de repente el día esta soleado y de la nada esta obscuro y con un diluvio y claro eso quiere decir Bella abajo.

Si, se que no tengo necesidad de trabajar, tengo dinero a montones, pero, hace dos años mi sentido de la amistad me llevo a entrar a trabajar como guía turística con Ángela, mi mejor amiga, su familia tiene un pequeño negocio de tours por el país y en ese momento ella me necesitaba, sus padres acababa de morir en un accidente, dejando huérfanos a ella y su hermano Mike de 12 años.

La muy orgullosa no quiso aceptar ayuda económica, mejor me pidió que la ayudara en el negocio, haciéndole de guía turística en el único doublé-decker que había conservado para su manutención, los otros dos los vendió para pagar el entierro y el tratamiento de su hermano, que iba en el accidente, y le quedo un gran trauma, y en su momento no podía caminar, ahora con las terapias, había mostrado mejoría, y nosotras esperamos que pronto empiece a andar otra vez.

Y mientras ella se queda en el pequeño local cuidando de Mike, yo salgo junto con George (el anciano que prácticamente es nuestro abuelo, pues lleva con su familia desde que sus padres empezaron hace 20 años) a dar los paseos todas las tardes después de clases, damos dos tours en general y si tenemos compromisos de escuelas, empresas, etc. es un extra. Yo no necesito que me pague, aunque ella insiste y por no ofender le acepto, un mínimo,

Estoy estudiando mi tercer año en la Licenciatura en literatura, soy la mejor en la clase, mi familia, pues no es nada normal, tengo una madre que vive su segunda adolescencia en compañía de su segundo marido 10 años mas joven que ella, tengo dos medios hermanos que son mi vida y adoración, mi mejor amigo es mi amor platónico, es mayor que yo y se que me ve como su hermana pequeña, crecimos juntos y me ve como bebe y por ultimo mi padre el es un multimillonario importantísimo dueño de la mayor compañía de automóviles del mundo.

Mis hermanos y yo siempre hemos querido independizarnos, odiamos el dinero y como corrompe a la gente, mis hermanos son mayores un año y al cumplir los 18, papa los saco para que estudiaran la Universidad en Oxford, pero yo no quería quedarme sola así que por exigencias de mis hermanos a mi también me saco. Nos castigo reduciéndonos la mesada, pero para lo que nos importa, estuve todo ese año trabajando como mesera en la cafetería del campus con Rose, mas al surgir el problema de Ángela, preferí ayudarla a ella, aunque mi pasión también es la cocina, me encanta cocinar y lo hago exquisito.

A que torpe, se me ha olvidado presentarme, soy Isabella Swan, tengo 21 años soy la hija menor heredera de Charles Swan el multimillonario, que desde pequeños a mis hermanos y a mi nos dio de todo menos un hogar, amor y afecto. Crecimos en internados, ahí conocí a Ángela sus padres también la habían mandado ahí a estudiar para ser toda una señorita inglesa, pero su situación económica empeoro y la sacaron de ahí antes de graduarse, mas no perdimos contacto, por mails seguíamos charlando y siendo unidas.

Vivo en un lujoso Penhouse en el mejor edificio de Londres, mas también en ciertas ocasiones paso temporadas cortas en la casa de Ángela, en el trabajo me hago pasar como su hermana Bella Weber, nadie sabe de mi posición económica, me gusta la vida nocturna y por mi posición e estado envuelta en ciertos escándalos, pero mi padre, aunque no puede siempre evitar que se publiquen de perdido mi rostro sale con rayitas y borroso, ya saben como incógnita.

Hoy en la noche Jacob, me invito a salir iremos a comer a The Poet Creechurch Lane, uno de los mejores restaurantes en el mundo, aun sigo esperando que se de cuenta que crecí y me pida que sea su novia, lo amo y lo deseo, no salgo mucho con chicos, las pocas veces es para tratar de darle celos y que vea que ya crecí, pero el solo me desea suerte y ya. El tenia novia pero hace 1 año termino con ella y espero por fin mi sueño se haga en realidad. Luego me llevara a un nuevo Aquarium Nigh club, por lo general no bailo, pero se que a el le encanta y si quiero que me vea como su pareja tengo que hacer el esfuerzo por el.

Bueno, basta de mi, si quiero terminar temprano para alistarme para mi cita, tengo que pararme de la cama ya.

1 Hora después

Voy llegando a Weber Tours of England, como siempre Mike esta pegado a la ventana viendo a los niños jugar, me da lastima pero primeramente dios pronto terminara su recuperación, el buen George esta terminando su café bien cargado y Ángela esta hablando por teléfono haciendo contratos para la semana.

O mi día comienza…………..

Por fin estoy muerta, 8 horas contestando preguntas a los niños, adultos y viejitos es frustrante, te hacen las mismas preguntas y luego están las fuera de lugar, hey linda tienes novio, estas molesta porque te falta vida sexual, pfffff, que mas les da.

Tengo que apurarme para quedar bien lo bueno es que rose acaba de llegar de su viaje por Milán y me ayudara a arreglarme, llego a casa y ya tengo preparado el baño relajante en la bañera con hidromasaje me urge, después Rose entra a la habitación y como sabe de mis planes me enfunda en un sexi vestido straples azul cielo, y empieza a aplicar las capas de maquillaje, mientras los tubos que me puso en el cabello terminan de darle forma a mi rizado cabello.

Tocan el timbre, se que ya llego, pero se que Jasper lo entretendrá platicando de los negocios en lo que termino de alistarme. Quiero que esta noche sea especial y que tus sueños se te cumplan, Rose estaba diciéndome y no se que cosas mas, estaba nerviosísima.

Una vez lista salí al recibidor y ahí estaba el, tal alto y guapo que me daban ganas de correr y besarlo y ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, que frustrante. Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa empezó a decir Jacob a la vez que silbaba, estas hermosa dijo (y eso solo provoco que las cerezas pudieran llegar a envidiar mi color a la vez que me daba esperanzas. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que rose me guiñaba un ojo en complicidad).

Salimos del depa y en menos de 20 minutos estábamos llegando al restaurante, quedaba cerca ya que nuestro Penhouse estaba en la mejor zona exclusiva y eso incluía el restaurante donde estábamos. Dos horas mas tarde salíamos de ahí, tomados de las manos, hasta ahorita no me había dicho nada pero en su mirada veía que quería decirme algo, no en vano lo conozco de siempre y siempre e sabido leer en su mirada sus emociones.

Habíamos quedado en ir al The London Eye a ver la ciudad de noche, no es que no lo hubiéramos hecho, pero era uno de mis lugares favoritos y el lo sabia y que el me pidiera ir, pues me alegraba mucho.

Una vez ahí, me llevo a una especie de terraza privada donde por medio de un vidrio y a la vez que el lugar giraba, se arrodillo frente a mi, yo estaba llorando de la emoción y asi a la luz de la luna, saco una hermosa caja de terciopelo y susurro las palabras mas importantes en mi vida.

Isabella nos conocemos de toda la vida, siempre haz sido mi mejor amiga, mi confidente y mi amor secreto por la diferencia de edad, pero hoy aquí, tengo una proposición que hacerte (y en ese momento unos fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo con la siguiente frase)

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ¿TE CASARIAS CONMIGO?

Sentí mi corazón detenerse el me amaba, tantos años juntos y era correspondida, no lo podía creer y fue entonces que me di cuenta que no le había contestado así que me lance a sus brazos y grite con todas mis fuerzas . Y el me coloco el anillo se levanto y me beso, mi primer beso ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Era la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Cuando salí de mi ensoñación me di cuenta que la gente alrededor estaba aplaudiendo, me sonroje a morir, pero nadie borraría la sonrisa estúpida que traería mi rostro. Jacob me pidió que bajara el me alcanzaba en unos momentos, iba a pagarles a la gente del lugar por los fuegos artificiales.

Cuando iba a bajar vi que dos hombres iban entrando y vieron las luces con la proposición, a estas alturas ya todo Londres debe saberlo, me sonroje solo de pensarlo. Pero algo me llamo la atención, era un dios griego en persona, de profundos ojos verdes, cuerpo para comérselo, pelo de bronce. Estaba regañándome a mí misma, por dios me acabo de comprometer como puedo pensar eso, y fue ahí cuando todo su encanto se espumo, se estaban burlando de la proposición mas romántica que un hombre puede hacer, así que enojada me acerque los empuje y seguí de largo, mas mi mirada nunca perdió conexión con esas hermosas y pesadas esmeraldas.

Hay por fin se encontraron esos dos, en el próximo capitulo habrá un Edward pov y haber que pasa. Espero comentarios, quiero saber si les esta gustando el rumbo de mi historia, si les gusta o no. Gracias a todos los que ya me han puestos sus comentarios. Este capitulo estuvo mas tranquilo, no hubo lemon, haber en el otro. Sin mas nos vemos mañana.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, disculpen la demora pero tuve un fin de semana ocupadísimo, gracias a las personas que me dejaron Reviews y lo prometido es deuda aquí está este capítulo. Tiene escenas un poco fuertes, así que me disculpo por si hay personas que se ofenden por eso.

**Los () son cambios de escenario**

**Capitulo 6.-**

**POV Edward**

Ahhhhhh, por fin puedo estar en paz, esas 8 horas de viaje encerrado fueron un infierno, por eso odio viajar en vuelos comerciales, no hay como lo exclusivo y privado.

Saldo final del vuelo fui acosado por 12 pasajeras de diversas clases, acosado por 6 aeromozas cada que pedía una bebida llegaba con el número de teléfono de las ellas y sus gustos por el sexo, termine con miedo de pedir una bebida, bahhh; también fui acosado por 5 hombres dispuestos a demostrarme lo interesante que puede ser el intentar ser bisexual o gay, una pareja de lesbianas que juraron que con solo verme volvían a preferir a los hombres.

Frustranteeeeeeeeeeeeeee (mi cabeza no deja de gritarlo), normalmente no me importa pues tirar una canita al aire con una hermosa mujer y pudoroso no soy, pero vaya hasta yo me asusto de lo que provoco en las personas, pero mas preocupado estoy por el echo de que a quien se le ocurre dejar viajar en sus vuelos a gente loca. No me extraña que luego haigan atentados internacionales. Tendré que prevenir a Alice. No quiero que le pase nada a mi hermanita.

Eddieeeeeeeeeeee (volteo a tiempo para ver a mi amigo James correr a abrazarme).

Grrrrrr, que te he dicho, odio que me digas así, maldita la hora en que escuchaste a Tania llamarme así.

Jajajajajajajaja, la verdad es que me encanta hacerte rabiar, que tal el vuelo, estuvo bien para el principito.

Odioso, fue horripilante, ya no hay moral en el mundo.

Jajajajajajajaaj, por favor, si sabemos que te encanta ser perseguido por las mujeres, te ayuda a mantener tu ego.

Muy gracioso, James, por cierto, dime que me conseguiste a mi bebe.

Claro, tu Aston Martin ultimo modelo deportivo, lo mande pedir en hace unos días, me avisaran cuando el papeleo este listo, llegara mañana o algo así, pero por lo pronto tu volvo esta listo para que lo abordes, jajajajajajajaajj.

De que te ríes.

Que parece que tus autos valen mas que cualquier otra cosa, hasta los llamas bebes, jajajajajaajajajajaaa.

Bueno, me encanan los autos, son mi pasión, ya lo sabes. Que seria de mi sin ellos y son mas atractivos cuando una morena va de copiloto mamándomela. Ayyyyyy, (suspiro) todo una fantasía.

Bueno, cambiando de tema ya sabes donde te hospedaras.

Si, mi hermano Emmet, viajo para acá hace unos días y me compro un depa cerca de el campus universitario y de el hospital, ayer precisamente le entregaron las llaves y por medio de una agencia ya esta amueblado y con servidumbre. Lo que me falta es un nuevo nidito de amore, para cuando sea necesario, con Alice aquí, obvio no puedo llevar a nadie ahí, se pondría histérica.

Ay amigo, te envidio, eso de que tus hermanos se vengan a vivir contigo, ellos son geniales, tan abiertos, tan buena onda, tan alivianados, guuaaa, suertudote. Además aprovechare que tu hermana este aquí para lanzarle los perros, quien quite y el chicle pega y ahora envés de ser amigos seremos cuñados, jajajaja.

Cállate, que ni loco quisiera que mi dulce hermanita este con alguien como tu, ella es mucha mujer para ti, además es solo una niñita.

Jajajajajajajaja, pues para ser una niñita tiene buenas curvas donde debe tenerlas, jajajaajajaja.

(en eso llegan al estacionamiento del aeropuerto internacional de Londres)

Sube al auto james, antes de que me olvide de que solo estas bromeando.

Y quien dijo que lo hacia, hombre que no te des cuenta de que tu hermana creció es hasta cierto punto normal, pero no pretenderás lo mismo de los demás.

Grrrrrrrrr, que te calles James.

(en eso suena su celular de Edward)

Hey Emmet, como estas.

Bien Eddie, ya haz llegado a Londres.

Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, que les he dicho, maldita Tania, ella y sus sobrenombres,

Bueno, ya sabes como llegar a casa verdad.

Si, gracias por tu confianza, no soy tan idiota hermanito.

Bueno, me hubiera gustado estar ahí para recibirte, pero tengo una reunión muy importante con varios gerentes de la zona via satelital, así que estaré en el hotel.

Si, no hay problema, James y yo tenemos planes para la noche, no te preocupes.

Bueno, me alegro, te veo en la noche o mañana, cuídate, bye eddieeee.

Bye Emmet.

Y bien Edward Cullen a donde quieres que vayamos hoy en la noche.

Pues para empezar a un buen restaurante, las comidas de esos vuelos, nada mas no y de ahí pues a ver a donde nos lleva la noche.

Okkkkkkk, hoy seremos la versión italiana de bad boys. Chicos malos, chicos malos, que vas a ser cuando vengan por ti.

(una hora después en el departamento de los hermanos Cullen)

Vaya tu criada si que esta buena y bien que no dejaba de insinuársete, eeeeee, picaron (decía James a Edward mientras salían de ahí, rumbo a un restaurante de comida internacional exclusivo de por ahí).

Si ni me digas, pero por ahorita paso, Alice vendrá la otra semana y yo respeto mucho la casa y a las personas que viven bajo el techo de la casa de la familia. Por eso quiero mi cueva.

Jajajajajajajajaajajaja.

Apenas llegaron al restaurante fueron abordados por un par de rubias con mini vestidos, de inmediato los cuatro captaron las cosas y se dispusieron a dar rienda suelta a el cortejo.

Unos tragos mas tarde salieron de ahí, la tensión era tal que no les importo donde, ni como, subieron al auto y lo detuvieron en el primer callejón a obscuras que vieron.

Para entonces james que iba atrás ya tenia a su rubia encuerada y el solo llevaba el pantalón aunque desabrochado. Edward había manejado con una mano y con la otra iba masajeando el cuerpo de su acompañante. Apenas aparcaron la rubia se le lanzo enzima, el no dejo que lo besara en la boca, así que ella empezó a besarle el cuello y por todas partes, en un momento Edward oyó un gritito sordo y por el retrovisor vio como James embestía a su rubia por el ano, eso lo éxito, ellos acostumbraban a competir mujeres de vez en cuando así que el posiciono a su rubia igual, ella no dejaba de gemir al igual que los de atrás, la acomodo en posición ella de espaldas a el, y empezó a acariciarle con una mano los pechos, los pezones y con la otra el clítoris, ella le puso el condón y el rápidamente la penetro, ella le cabalgaba apoyándose en el volante. El seguía acariciándola toda, en la parte de atrás las cosas estaban igual o mas calientes, una vez James termino se separo de ella y se retiro el condón y lo avento por la ventanilla del auto. Edward tardo unos minutos mas en terminar e hizo lo mismo con el condón. Se lanzaron una mirada cómplice y les pidieron a las chicas cambiar de parejas, ellas gustosas lo hicieron, y así empezó todo de nuevo.

Una hora mas tarde las habían dejado en su departamento, jurando que volverían después, pero solo ellos sabían que no lo harían, era sexo de una noche y nada mas.

Bueno que hacemos ahora Edward.

Pues yo tengo ganas de conocer el THE LONDON EYE, puedes creer que a pesar de que viajo mucho solo lo hacia por negocios, no conozco la ciudad como turista o como gente que vivirá aquí, obvio conozco varios lugares pero no todos, que te parece si vamos a dar un vistazo ahí.

Bien, yo si conozco pero no tengo problema, vamos y mañana te llevare a una agencia de guías turísticos para que conozcas mas a fondo la ciudad.

O no, no quiero escándalos, de que alguien me vaya a reconocer, ya sabes estoy aquí de incognito.

No te preocupes, de donde te hablo es muy tranquilo y profesional y ahí no va gente importante, es de algún conocido de la universidad y no hay problema de ese tipo, mas si saben que estaras en la universidad, nadie sabe que el gran Edward Cullen va a estudiar aquí.

Bueno mañana eso hacemos.

(estacionamiento de THE LONDON EYE)

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ¿TE CASARIAS CONMIGO?

Mira el cielo (decía james a Edward), algún idiota se acaba de echar la soga al cuello, pidiéndole matrimonio a su novia.

Jajajajajaajajajaaja, pobre idiota.

(subieron por el ascensor y llegaron a la terraza giratoria)

Mira el letrero no se a quitado.

Si vaya que el chico quería lucirse (en eso Edward voltea al frente y chocolate y esmeralda chocan haciendo una conexión mágica, un angel es la única definición que Edward puede ponerle a la mujer enfrente de el, hermosa piel de porcelana y con ese vestido azul resalta mas, esos rizos que te dan ganas de hundir tus dedos y comprobar lo sedoso que es, esos labios gruesos y que te gritan por ser besados, ese cuello para enterrar tu cabeza y esos pechos que están justo a la medida de tu mano), no es consiente de que James sigue burlándose de la proposición y de que ella eta escuchando)

Es lo mas ridículo que e visto jajajajajajaja, que opinas Edward jajjajajajajaja.

Edward empieza a reírse también pero la realidad es que solo es concierte de la mujer enfrente, tiene miedo de voltear y que ese espejismo se esfume, tan concentrado esta en sus pensamientos, que no nota la mira encolerizada de la muchacha hasta que esta pasa a su lado y lo empuja.

Pero como es bella al hacerlo tropieza con sus propios pies y el extiende su brazo y la atrapa y en ese instante una corriente eléctrica lo sacude tan fuerte, voltea a verla a los ojos y ve que ella también lo sintió, sus labios abiertos le hacen una invitación silenciosa y solo es consiente después de estampar sus labios a los ella, el que no besa a cualquiera, la besa y su sabor es hipnotizador, toda ella huele a fresias y fresas, sus labios siguen danzando con una pasión cegadora, sus manos suben a mi cuello y poco después la siento acariciar y masajear mi cuero cabelludo, siguen así hasta que el aire les falta y es cuando siente un dolor en la mejilla, busca el causante y ve que ella le estampo una cachetada, a que hora quien sabe, no se dio cuenta, luego reacciona y la sujeta para reclamarle, pero ella ya se había echado a correr.

**POV BELLA**

( va bajando en el ascensor hacia el estacionamiento)

Ese beso, como pude corresponderle, la verdad es que desde que me toco, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que me perdiera en el, que me restregara con el, su olor me intoxico, sus labios tan suaves, su cabello era exquisito era como acariciar terciopelo, me daban ganas de ayyyyyyy, como pude, en menos de 30 minutos como novia de Jacob ya le fui infiel, mi intención era ser ruda, pero las cosas se me salieron de control, ayyyyy maldito dios griego, prepotente y sensual.

Esto nunca me había pasado, nunca debió de haber pasado, esto es mas fuerte que lo que sentí cuando Jacob me beso, no bella, eso es solo producto del coraje, te agarro por sorpresa, espero que Jacob no se de cuenta, lo bueno que el maquillaje es a prueba de agua y las lagrimas no arruinaran el maquillaje.

Solo espero no verlo nunca mas en mi vida………..

Que les pareció, espero comentarios, ojala les haiga gustado, si algo no les pareció háganmelo saber y tratare de mejorar. Sin mas gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Por el retraso les dejare un pequeño avance del otro capitulo.

Inicia pequeño avance……………..

hoy por fin es mi día de descanso, mi día de ayer empezó mal pero terminio siendo el mas feliz de mi vida, y si no hubiera sido por ese pequeño e insignificante detalle de que otro tipo me beso, hubiera sido mejor………………………………………..

RING, RING,

Bella, necesito que hoy me suplas, Mike no se siente bien y con la lluvia no puedo sacarlo, prometo recompensarte después

Si, si no hay problema…….

, dijeron dos personas al mismo tiempo

como sabes donde trabajo, me seguiste acaso……….

Hay por favor ni que fueras tan bonita jajajajaajaja……………………………………..


	7. Chapter 7

_**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO PARA MI AMIGA ANNA CULLEN HALE, FELICIDADES POR TU EMBARAZO, TE QUIERO AMIGA Y OJALA TODO TE SALGA DE ACUERDO A TUS PLANES. BESOS**_

CAPITULO 7.-

**POV Charlie:**

Dios, por fin estoy aquí, solo espero que Rosalie haya podido hablar con Jasper sobre mi estadía aquí, tengo que dar mi mayor esfuerzo por estar bien y no demostrar mi estado de salud. Lo primero será ir con el doctor.

Lía esta confirmada la cita con el doctor Paterson (quise asegurarme de que mi asistente haiga hecho la cita con el doctor en el hospital).

Si señor Swan, esta echa para dentro de 1 hora (respondió la chica).

Gracias y ya sabes de esto ni una palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a mis hijos, nadie tiene que saberlo entendiste (quise que le quedara claro, mientras menos gente mejor).

Si señor, mi boca esta sellada (me dijo seria para demostrarme que así era).

o.k. primero iremos al hospital y saliendo iremos al Penhouse de mis muchachos, quiero estar preparado para el enfrentamiento, por cierto ya confirmaste que Jacob le haya pedido matrimonio a mi hija (quise asegurarme de que mis planes fueran como lo quiero).

Si señor, en la noche hablo para decir que le había propuesto matrimonio y que ella había aceptado (bien eso quiere decir que no estaba tan equivocado en eso y por lo menos una de mis hijas ya tendría su felicidad asegurada).

En el hospital…………………

Sr. Swan por lo que veo en los estudios que le realizaron su cáncer esta ya muy avanzado, quisiera practicarle algunos estudios y saber si quiere llevar a una enfermera para sus cuidados y el equipo medico. Necesitara varias sesiones con el tanque de oxigeno para ayudarlo a pasar mayor cantidad de este mas puro y ayudarlo a que no le den los ataques de asma y todo lo que conlleva su padecimiento (solo rodeo los ojos que no entienden que no quiero que nadie sepa).

Mire doctor quiero discreción absoluta, yo no necesito a ninguna enfermera y las sesiones de oxigeno preferiría que fueran aquí en las mañanas y privadas. Ahora si me pudiera proporcionar un tanque de oxigeno pequeño y de uso personal seria mejor por si me dan ataques en las noches o cuando este en mi casa pero que no ocupe mucho espacio (le especifique otra vez haber si entiende).

Si, si señor Swan todo se le tendrá listo enseguida y con mi secretaria programare para que en las mañanas pueda venir tranquilamente a sus tratamientos y personalmente yo lo hare por discreción (me dijo y eso en verdad me agrado, aunque claro solo lo hace por su tajada de dinero).

Bueno eso es todo que su secretaria se ponga de acuerdo con mi asistente para los detalles y las citas. Compermiso y que tenga buenas tardes (dije y salí lo mas altivo que pude, al fin y al cabo aunque fregado de salud soy el gran Charles Swan).

Al salir del consultorio le di instrucciones a Lía de lo que tenia que hacer y me adelante a mi limosina a esperarla mientras le llamaba a Jasper para decirle que estaba en la ciudad y que quería una reunión con los tres para la cena. El dijo que le comunicaría la noticia a sus hermanas y vería que hacer y me colgó. Si como suponía las cosas iban a hacer difíciles pero no me rendiría.

**POV Bella**

Mmm, dormí tan bien, aun no puedo creer lo que paso anoche. Por fin puedo decir que soy la prometida de Jacob Black, me parece que todo fuera un sueño. Pero al levantar mi mano y ver la sortija de compromiso me demuestra que si, que fue real. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, que emoción. Tengo que avisarle a Rose, a Ángela y a todos, tengo que empezar cuanto antes con los preparativos, no se porque se quiere casar tan rápido pero yo encantada.

Dios, este mes se me hará eterno, tengo que apurarme, la fiesta de compromiso es en 15 días y luego tengo que ir a parís por mi ajuar y aaaaaaaaa, mil cosas, bueno lo primero será darme un baño, reunir a mis amigas a almorzar y darles las noticias y pedir que me ayuden con todos los preparativos.

1 hora después…………………………………………………….

Chicas, las e reunido porque quiero hacerlas participes de una gran noticia, ME CASO CON JACOB BLACK (grite a todo pulmon en el apartamento donde las había citado, estaban Rose, Ángela, Sonia y algunas amigas de la universidad).

(chillaron todas saltando de alegría a abrazarme y a que les enseñe mi anillo).

Cuando, como, donde (un sinfín de preguntas me hacían al mismo tiempo).

o.k. calma, ayer me invito a cenar, ya saben todo normal, después me pidió que fueramos a THE LONDON EYE y cuando estábamos ahí unos tipos de fuegos artificiales aparecieron con la propuesta en todo lo alto de Londres y yo acepte y me BESO pueden creerlo y saliendo de ahí fuimos a un antro y hablamos y acordamos que en un mes sere la Sra. Isabella Black. Que les parece.

Dios Bella, que padre amiga, pero no es muy pronto (me dijo Ángela y no se porque lo dijo como conteniendo la rabia).

Pues si, pero como nos conocemos de siempre y nos amamos tanto pues no le vemos el chiste a esperar y hacer el compromiso largo, así que en 15 dias se celebrara la fiesta de compromiso y en un mes la boda, por eso es que las reuni aquí. (me puse seria y las mire a todas con atención a los ojos) amigas, quieren ser mis damas y ayudarme en los preparativos.

(gritaron todas y otra vez nos abrazamos)

1 hora después……………………………………………………………….

Que bueno que todas están dispuestas a ayudarme, que bueno que hoy es mi día de descanso, así podre ir a buscar el vestido de compromiso, mientras antes lo tenga menos cosas me faltan. Rose hablara al Sweet Hotel Smeraldo para reservar el mejor de sus salones para la fiesta de compromiso y las demás le ayudaran con todo. Que buenas amigas tengo, yo solo me hare cargo de buscar el vestido. Así que manos a la obra, tomo mi chaqueta y salgo en mi bebe, amo a mi mini Cooper (perfil).

Hacía un día precioso y, como era muy temprano, aún no había mucho tráfico. Pareciera que tenia la calle para mi sola, algo extraño en esta ciudad llena de atascos, levanto la cabeza y echando la melena hacia atrás para recibir el sol en la cara en mi mini Cooper des potable. El aire era fresco, limpio, con esa luz dorada que le daba a Inglaterra un brillo único, todo era tan verde (suspiro), sin duda se debía a que la mayor parte del tiempo llueve.

La vida, no podía ser más perfecta para mi. Que mas le podía pedir vivía en una de las ciudades más bellas del mundo y sólo faltaban unos días para mi compromiso formal con un hombre maravilloso. En un mes, Jacob y yo estaremos intercambiando las alianzas en una hermosa capilla, antes de partir para Venecia, la ciudad más romántica del mundo a pasar nuestra luna de miel.

Y por eso me siento feliz, feliz, feliz. Incluso iba suspirando de felicidad mientras esperaba que cambiase el semáforo. Tan contenta estaba que no se fijó en el volvo que había parado a su lado. Sólo cuando el conductor decidió bajar la ventanilla y escuche las notas de claro de luna, me fije en él.

Fui a una elegante tienda de diseñador en el centro de Londres y encontré un vestido perfecto que pronto compre y Salí en busca de los accesorios. Una vez que conseguí todo me dirigí al Penhouse, lo bueno es que no me llevo todo el día, con suerte me queda toda la tarde para descansar y des estresarme en la tina.

RING, RING, RING, RING. Mi celular empezó a sonar y por el tono supe que era Ángela.

Si, Ángela que paso, nunca me llamas y menos el día de mi descanso, además nos vimos en la mañana (quise saber si no había algún problema).

Bella, necesito que hoy me suplas, Mike no se siente bien y con la lluvia no puedo sacarlo, prometo recompensarte después, no pensaba abrir pero George esta esperando en la oficina y dice que hay unas personas ahí esperando y dispuestas a pagar bien y necesito el dinero para su tratamiento plis amiga.

Si, si no hay problema Ángela voy saliendo para haya, tu solo cuida mucho al pequeño Mike y mas tarde te llamo para ver como sigue.

Este, si bueno bella apresúrate y adiós (me colgó pero la oi nerviosa, bahhhhhh, debe ser por lo de Mike, si eso es).

Corrí a pedir un taxi ya que haya no llevo mi auto porque se supone que no tengo dinero para un mini Cooper 2010 jajajajajajjaajj.

30 minutos después llegue al local y vi que George conversaba con un par de hombres, yo iba sonriendo y salude en voz alta, pero cuando estuve frente a el, enseguida, la sonrisa desapareció de mis labios y el brillo de felicidad de mis ojos chocolate.

Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…. Dijimos al unisonio el dios griego y yo.

Amore, que suerte la mia, encontrarme con la bella señorita de anoche, todavía recuerdo el sabor de sus labios.

Era casi obligatorio para un hombre italiano de sangre caliente decirle piropos a una chica guapa, pero el no era un italiano normal y corriente. Era el estúpido dios griego que ayer se atrevió a besarme y empañar mi noche de felicidad.

Buon giorno, signorina (la saludó él, con una voz ronca, muy masculina). Mi nombre es Edward Masen y el es James Fierro.

Buon giorno, signores (le respondí sin voltear a verlos porque si lo hacia no respondia). Mi nombre es Isabella Weber y seré su guía hoy.

El era un hombre al que la mayoría de la gente describiría como guapo, típicamente italiano. Incluso tenía un perfil romano, de modo que era imposible confundir su nacionalidad. Habría que ser inmune a los hombres para no sentir un ligero pellizco en el estómago al mirarlo.

Se veía que era un hombre elegante, con estilo, de aspecto dominante. Y la turbaba aunque no debería. La ponía en guardia cuando no tenía por qué. Incluso aquella sonrisa la ponía de los nervios.

Queríamos tomar un tour por todo Londres, queremos un recorrido completo por todo alrededor.

Este si, George ya tienes todo listo (le pregunte ignorándolos olímpicamente).

Si, bella, solo te esperábamos (o.k. entonces al mal paso darle prisa).

Solo ustedes dos (ojala que sean mas).

Si, solo nosotros (diablos yo no quería estar tan cerca de el y solos).

Subimos al bus y empezamos el recorrido, trate de sentarme lomas retirado de ellos y con el micrófono mencionar los lugares, pero el se sentó a mi lado y eso me irrito mucho.

Su amigo se sentó al fondo iba muy callado pero con una sonrisa burlona nos miraba a los dos y luego al paisaje.

Como sabias donde trabajaba, me seguiste acaso o que (lo que me faltaba ser perseguida por un psicópata).

Hay por favor ni que fueras tan bonita (se estaba burlando de mi, le di la espalda y seguí hablando y señalando lugares).

Cuando la he visto parecía la viva imagen de la felicidad. Supongo que será porque hace un día precioso (me quiso sacar platica pero al hacerlo sin querer volte a ver sus labios y dios, se veían tan carnosos y apetecibles, y se me vino a la mente su sabor, dios empape mis bragas de recordarlo que seria de mi se me volvía a besar).

Lo era, pues creo que ya no (conteste irritada por lo que me hacía sentir y más por que por su sonrisa burlona se daba cuenta del efecto que producía en ella).

Debería sentirse orgullosa de que su país reciba tantos turistas (me pregunto riendo).

Y lo estoy, mucho. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? (quise saber).

Porque a mi me molesta compartir, no está en mi naturaleza (me aclaro y se iba acercando a mi cada vez mas).

Qué egoísta (le dije mi opinión tratando de tomar distancia)

Egoísta no, posesivo de lo que creo que me pertenece (me guiño un ojo y su sonrisa torcida me deslumbro)

Egoísta al fin y al cabo (le respondí dándole la espalda).

¿Usted cree? (me sonrió, poniendo el brazo sobre el asiento. Sus antebrazos estaban cubiertos de un suave vello y tenía las manos muy grandes, de dedos largos y uñas bien cortadas. Era guapísimo, sí. Cuando lo miraba, sentía un pellizco en el estómago.

No estoy de acuerdo. Si tuviera una relación seria con alguien, ¿le parecería egoísta querer que mi amante me fuera fiel?

¿Tenía una relación seria con alguien?, me pregunte y mi corazón dio un saltito. Por favor, ¿qué me estaba pasando? No tenía excusa alguna para sentirme interesada por un hombre que ni siquiera me caía bien. Apenas lo conozco y no quiero conocerlo.

Estábamos hablando de Londres (le recordé, deseando que se apartara un poco para pensar con claridad).

¿Ah, sí? Pensé que hablábamos de amor, ¿Tú compartirías a tu amante, Isabella? (preguntó entonces, tuteándome). Si yo fuera tu amante, por ejemplo, ¿esperarías que te fuese fiel?

Aquello era increíble. Increíble, como lo odio, es tan engreído, aaaaaaaaaa tengo ganas de aventarlo por un puente.

Me temo que eso no va a pasar, signor Masen, así que no veo necesidad de discutirlo (le dije, con mi más frío tono británico).

Una pena. Y yo pensando que podríamos proseguir esta discusión en un sitio más cómodo (me ronroneo muy cerca de mi oído y la piel se me puso de gallina).

¿Un sitio más cómodo?, estaba coqueteando conmigo descaradamente. Cuando sus ojos se clavaron en mis piernas, tuve la sensación de que estaba tocándome. Se me puso la piel de gallina, como si él estuviera pasando la mano por mi piel. Y juro que desee que lo hiciera.

¡No me mire así!, me habría gustado gritar. Pero no podía pronunciar palabra porque el seguía deslizando la mirada lenta, perezosamente, por mi cuerpo: la faldita blanca, el top azul claro bajo el cual ¡se le marcaban los pezones! Hice inconscientemente un gesto para taparme y lo oí reír.

El me deseaba. Y yo podía sentir la tensión sexual que desprendía, podía verla en el brillo de sus ojos. Y, horror, ese lugar entre sus muslos sintió un estremecimiento de placer. En mis 21 años, nunca había experimentado nada igual y el Sr. Masen seguía mirándome. Durante unos segundos, el mundo pareció cerrarse sobre mi. Y de repente no podía respirar, no podía pensar, no podía moverme.

* * *

Bueno, aquí les dejo este capitulo, disculpen lo iba a poner ayer pero no pude, gracias por sus comentarios, me inspiran a continuar así que si quieren que me apresure, díganme como les va pareciendo la historia.

Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente, tratare de subirlo lo mas pronto posible.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8.-

POV Jasper

Papa nos había citado a una reunión familiar para hoy en la noche, así que aquí estábamos reunidos en la biblioteca del Penhouse todos, solo bella faltaba. No se para que nos querrá el viejo, además se me hace extraño que trae mas equipaje del que acostumbra y eso no me gusta, significa que piensa estar aquí una temporada.

Que perdida de tiempo, e tenido que cancelar mi cita con Jessica, ahora tendré que recurrir a la muchacha del servicio de nuevo para saciar mis necesidades. Y todo porque a mi querido padre (nótese el sarcasmo) le urge hablar con nosotros, bah como si fuera mas importante el que estar con Jessica

Se que hablo con Rose la semana pasada pero ella no me a querido decir nada, dice que a su tiempo lo sabré, no creo que haiga sido sobre su viaje acá porque cuando lo vio y con todo ese equipaje su expresión fue de sorpresa total. Por el rabillo del ojo volteo a verla, tenemos una extraña conexión, dicen que con todos los gemelos pasa, quien sabe, lo que si es que yo la e sentido rara últimamente y se que algo le preocupa pero no me lo a querido decir.

Otra que me preocupa es bella, se que el idiota de Jacob le pidió matrimonio ayer, pero no confió en el, algo se trae entre manos y tengo que averiguarlo, no permitiré que el cabron ese lastime a mi hermanita.

Sigo pasando mi mirada por la habitación y me enfoco en papa, ahora que lo veo mejor, se ve mas flaco y demacrado, se le ve mas ojeroso, hay algo extraño, seguro problemas de faldas. Nunca cambiara el viejo rabo verde este.

Salgo de mi evaluación con el sonido de un portazo, la única que pudo ser es bella, y por el portazo quiere decir que no tubo un buen día, que le habrá pasado ahora. Mas vale que no sea por culpa del imbécil de Black, porque si es así lo castro como el animal que es.

POV Charlie

Ya tengo mi cuartada lista, mande a Jacob a que hiciera problemas con los proveedores de la compañía, y se supone que vine a solucionarlos porque Jacob no puede, solo el dueño puede autorizar y llegar a acuerdos con los proveedores y para eso estoy aquí. Lo que los demás no saben es que esos acuerdos tardaran un par de meses en resolverse y ese tiempo lo aprovechare aquí con mis hijos.

Lo demás ira surgiendo conforme los resultados. Ya arregle lo de Isabella, estoy tratando un acuerdo con Rosalie y solo me falta Jasper, además de que tengo que meterlo de lleno a los asuntos de la empresa quiera o no. Cuando yo muera el debe quedar como el dueño que es y ocupar su legitimo lugar. Aunque Jacob pase a ser mi yerno, mi hijo el dueño será y el albacea de sus hermanas.

Despierto de mi ensoñación con el sonido de un portazo, bella no viene de buenas, eso si que será un problema, que empiece el show, no tomaran a bien mi estadía aquí, pero me tengo que imponer, no me queda mucho tiempo.

POV Tania

Edward no me a hablado para nada, pero si cree que se va a librar de mi esta muy equivocado, ya convenci a papa de que me mande a acabar mis estudios a Londres también y gustoso acepto, que disque por mi felicidad, ja, como si yo no supiera que esta en la ruina y le urge que no deje escapar a un Cullen, como si quisiera hacerlo.

Así que en un par de meses que acabe mi semestre me ire a Londres con mi amado Eddie, jajajajajaajjajajjaj (risa malvada).

POV Alice

Que sorpresa se van a llevara mis queridos hermanos, la verdad es que me da mucho gusto la decisión que tomaron mis papas, siempre hemos sido una familia muy unida y por eso ahora que los tres estaremos en Londres, papa, mía y mama se irán a vivir también allá, dicen que ya que tienen una sucursal en Londres del hotel y del hospital no ven porque si sus hijos estarán allá un año ellos no, así que toda la familia Cullen vivirá en Londres.

Se que Emmet se alegrara, no esta acostumbrado a estar separado de mía, y Edward adora a mama y nunca se enojaría con ella por ninguna decisión que tome, ay ya quiero ver sus caras de sorpresa cuando vayan al aeropuerto por mi y nos vean a todos.

Ahora en que estaba, a si, tengo que cerrar el trato de la compra de la nueva residencia de los Cullen en Londres, mama dice que ella la decorara bien una vez que estemos allá. Y los primeros días nos quedaremos en una suite del hotel.

POV Emmet

Dios, no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, esa rubia se quedo grabada en mi piel, e tenido muchas mujeres, mas cuando me case solo con mi esposa estuve y desde que falleció no había querido estar con nadie. Solo mi pequeña y el trabajo ocupaban mi horario. Pero desde que estuve con ella no hay noche que no la sueñe, y no se como encontrarla.

Cuando bajamos del avión lo hicimos juntos y luego me pidió que si podía traerle un refresco porque tenia sed, y yo como imbécil que la dejo sola y voy por su refresco y cual va siendo mi sorpresa cuando vuelvo, que ella desapareció. La busque donde entregan el equipaje pero nunca apareció, de seguro fue por el mientras yo iba por su refresco. Pero como pude ser tan tonto.

Ahora solo me queda su recuerdo, e estado saliendo con algunas de las empleadas del hotel pero solo son acostones, ninguna me satisface como esa extraña llamada Rose. Que será de ella y su vida, porque no me espero, será casada, solo eso quisiera saber porque.

POV Carlisle

Mi familia cree que nuestro traslado a Londres es por mantener a nuestra familia unida, y aunque en parte así es, me preocupa mucho el caso de Charles, yo no le guardo ningún rencor, se dejo cegar por las mentiras de Billy, pero yo termine ganando. Porque tengo la mejor familia del mundo.

Solo a Esme le he comentado lo de charles y ella me apoyo, voy a tomar su caso aunque el no lo sepa, el doctor Paterson me debe muchos favores así que será mi pantalla para revisar a Charles, le mandara a hacer los estudios que yo ordene y todo yo lo supervisare desde las sombras.

La vida a sido muy injusta con el, y el se dejo cegar por el dinero, pero yo se que en el fondo, mi buen amigo ahí esta y tratare que el tiempo que le reste lo viva dignamente.

POV Jacob

Espero que esto valga la pena, no soporto a Isabella, es una niñita tonta e ingenua, solo a ella se le puede ocurrir que alguien como yo se puede interesar en ella. Todo sea por la fortuna que Charles me ofreció y por la herencia de mi futura esposa y que se que cuando nos casemos será mía también.

Siempre habrá alguna manera de que ya casados sufra un accidente, al fin y al cabo es muy torpe e idiota. Solo tengo que esperar que el vejete de su padre muera y ella herede y puf, sufrirá una muerte segura y yo como su viudo me quedare con todo para disfrutarlo con mi amante.

Se por Billy que a Charles no le queda mas que un par de meses de vida, por eso quiero apresurar la boda, y que antes de que muera me de lo que prometió y quien quita y como su yerno me herede algo más.

POV Ángela

No se como hacerle, no quiero que bella cometa ese error, pero Jacob me tiene atada de manos y si hablo se me acaba el dinero que me da y es un lujo que no puedo darme.

Mike es mi prioridad, necesito el dinero por el y Jacob me lo da. Pero bella es como una hermana y la estoy traicionando al dejarla continuar sus planes con Jacob. No se que hacer, no creo poder volver a verla a los ojos y fingir que nada pasa. Por eso no fui hoy al trabajo, tengo que pensar bien que hacer, y tengo 1 mes para decidirme a actuar.

* * *

o.k. este es un capitulo de relleno, donde muestra algunos de los planes y pensamientos de algunos personajes. En el otro capítulo veremos el porqué del enojo de bella y que a pasado con Edward. Se que puede estar un poco confuso, pero las cosas se irán aclarando conforme pasen los capítulos.

Mañana actualizo doble engaño y este fic tratare de mañana o máximo pasado mañana actualizar.

Gracias a todas esas personas que se han tomado el tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios. Son muy importantes para mi.

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y QUE TODOS SUS SUÑOS SE HAGAN REALIDAD

CON AMOR LES DESEA

ANGIE CULLEN LI


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9.-

POV Edward

No se que me pasa, pero esta mujer me intriga mucho, me dan deseos de besarla y estrecharla entre mis brazos para protegerla. Sentía una extraña corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo al estar cerca de ella, ninguna mujer me había hecho desearla tanto como ella.

Me encanta hacerla rabiar porque ella cree que me intimida, pero la verdad me parece hasta gracioso su intento de parecer felina y enojada, no de daba cuenta de que para mi solo parecía un gatito tierno y asustado.

Llevo toda la tarde tomándole el pelo, ella habla de una cosa y yo le contesto en doble sentido. Sé que ella también me desea, puedo sentirlo y lo veo en su mirada. Pero no a hecho ningún movimiento insinuándose, al contrario, por todo se sonroja y eso solo provoca en mi ganas de seguir provocándola.

Normalmente ellas son las que se me avientan encima, porque será que ella a sido hasta el momento la excepción a eso, me siento rechazado y no me gusta.

Ella a estado tratando de mantener distancia, James solo se está burlando y eso no lo puedo permitir, ella será mía así sea lo último que haga.

Y dígame Bella, tu también estudias en la universidad, me dijeron que la propietaria de ese negocio lo era y quisiera saber si nos veremos por el campus (le dije dándole una sonrisa torcida y guiñándole un ojo).

Mmm, si, estudio una licenciatura en literatura y llevo varios cursos de economía entre otras cosas (me dijo sonrojada y agachando la mirada).

Mira que casualidad, yo también estudiare ahí y tal vez lleve algunas materias de economía contigo, no crees que es el destino quien quiere unirnos, amore (le dije acariciando su brazo sugestivamente haciendo que ella se estremeciera).

Eee…este…ten…tengo que hablar con George sobre algo Compermiso Sr. Masen (se paro como alma que lleva el diablo y bajo al primer piso a hablar con el chofer).

Que, no me digas que no a caído en tus redes, será que tu encanto te esta fallando (me dijo el idiota de james poniéndose atrás de mi y riéndose a carcajadas).

Di lo que quieras idiota, pero caerá en mis redes y te comerás tus palabras (le dije con una sonrisa socarrona, a mí nadie me dice no y menos frente a mis amigos).

Pues eso lo quiero ver, si la niñata esa sale corriendo cada vez que te le acercas, seguro es una de esas vírgenes que buscan compromisos y esas tonterías, amigo creo que esta vez perdiste (y se empezó a reír a carcajadas, cosa que me molesto).

Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a la parte de abajo del bus, cosa que a mi pesar provoco mas la risa de ese idiota.

POV Bella

No soportaba estar a su lado, sentía una extraña sensación que me excitaba de sobremanera, pero yo no podía seguirle el juego, a leguas se nota que esta acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, que solo busca aventuras y me niego a mi misma ser una, además por fin mi sueño desde niña que era estar con Jacob se a cumplido, y en quince días será oficial nuestro compromiso.

Necesito oír su voz, eso me tranquilizará, el siempre que me e sentido sola y desubicada me ayuda a mantener mis fuerzas, es mi puerto seguro, mi sol después de las tormentas, siempre a sido así desde pequeños, lo amo tanto.

Bu…aaaaaaa….bue..aaaaammm (se escuchaban sonidos extraños, como si estuviera haciendo ejercicio).

Bueno, jake estas bien, te escuchas extraño (quise saber para ir a verlo, si se sentía mal yo tenia que ir a cuidarlo).

Mierda, si este, que se te ofrece bella, estoy en mi hora de ejercicio (ay, mi amor siempre preocupado por su físico, debería estar haciendo mucho porque no dejaba de jadear y hacer extraños gruñidos).

No amor, es que te extraño y quería ver si ibas a ir al rato a verme (necesitaba verlo y que esta extraña sensación con el dios griego desapareciera y dejara de confundirme).

Este, amor estoy muy ocupado, ahorita apenas me iba a metes a duchar y después quería adelantar trabajo, ahora con los preparativos de la boda y todo eso se me van a juntar y quisiera aprovechar el tiempo, no te molesta verdad cielo (yo rodé los ojos, obvio que lo entendía).

No amor, yo también tengo mucho que organizar, lo bueno es que las chicas aceptaron ayudarme y nos dividimos el trabajo (le comente a grandes rasgos como había sido mi día y después tuvimos que cortar la llamada porque el tenia que terminar su rutina de ejercicio).

POV Edward

Cuando baje ella no me vio, pero hablaba con un tipo y le decía te amo, te extraño y un montón de pendejadas, pero eso me dijo el porque de su reacción, por lo que escuche estaba comprometida, pues bien eso me gustaba, yo se la ganaría a ese idiota.

Hola gatita, y así que tienes novio amore (le dije arrinconándola en el asiento donde estaba).

No te han enseñado tus padres a no escuchar conversaciones privadas (me dijo enojada y nerviosa).

Pues no cuando esa conversación me incumbe, porque tu eres mía y todo lo que se refiere a ti me incumbe (le dije rozando mis labios con su cuello, ya que ella se quedo petrificada)

Yo no soy tuya, para que sepas estoy comprometida y amo a mi Jacob y nos casaremos en menos e un mes, no se quien se cree que es Edward, pero a conmigo no podrá (me dijo enseñándome su anillo, y alejándose de mi de nuevo).

Eso me dio risa, era como jugar al gato y el ratón y yo me comería ese ratón, no seria la primera vez que lo hiciera, ya he estado con otras chicas comprometidas, así que eso no era impedimento.

No sé porque insistes en mantenerte fría conmigo si tu cuerpo me esta gritando que lo toque y lo llene de besos y caricias (y tuve el placer de verla estremecerse).

Estás loco, yo si deseo a un hombre y ese no eres tu, tu lo único que me produces es pena, porque tienes que estar aquí rogándome que acepte tu compañía (me dijo con una sonrisa burlona y eso me molesto).

No niegues lo obvio querida, hay algo entre nosotros, solo espera que tu lo aceptes porque yo estoy mas que dispuesto a arriesgarme (le dije encogiéndome de hombros y acercándome de nuevo a ella).

Lo siento mucho, pero yo ya tengo todo lo que necesito y será mejor que vuelvas a tu lugar que tu amigo te espera (se dio la media la vuelta y se fue toda sonrojada).

Vamos a ver Bella Weber, voy a hacer que ruegues estar en mis brazos, voy a hacer que pierdas la cabeza por mi y mandes ese prometidito al diablo y luego te dejare y pagaras por burlate de mi.

Llegamos a la base de los tours y me baje junto con james, pero al pasar por su lado inesperadamente le susurre al oído que la amaba y que pensaría en ella y luego le di un beso con mucha pasión para reforzarlo.

POV Bella

Estoy mas excitada de lo que he estado en mi vida, y eso me molesta mucho, no puedo sacar de mi cabeza sus palabras, además de que sus caricias todavía queman mi piel, su aliento, sus labios, dios no se que me pasa.

Para rematar Jasper me habla pidiéndome que vaya al Penhouse que porque papa quiere hablar con nosotros, yo no quiero ver a nadie, tengo que ordenar mis pensamientos, estoy metida en serios problemas con esto, mi cuerpo me traiciona y eso no debería suceder,

Llegue al Penhouse sin saber como lo hice solo podía pensar en mi dios griego, y eso me molesto así que entre dando portazos y me valió por primera vez que me esperan mi familia y me fui directo a mi habitación, no quería ver a nadie así que puse el cerrojo y la música a todo lo que da, me acosté en mi cama y pronto caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté jadeando y volteando a ver a mi alrededor, me sentía aturdida, no podía creer que hasta en mis sueños mi cuerpo me traicionaba, todavía sentía sus caricias por doquier, sus besos, su lengua acariciando mis pezones, hasta los sentía en exceso sensibles y además de que tenia toda mi ropa interior empapada, solo me sentía consiente de una cosa. Esta fue la primera noche que había soñado con el dios griego del placer de Edward Masen.

Me saco de mi aturdimiento que alguien giro la perilla de mi puerta, pero al ver quien era me tranquilice, mas al ver su expresión me asuste y me levante de golpe.

¿Qué te pasa? (pregunte desesperada).

Voy a tener un hijo………….

* * *

Fue corto y es que no pensaba actualizar ya hoy este fic, ya que mi hijo por error me borro el capitulo y todavía no lo guardaba, deje sola la compu un momento y cuando volví estaba aplastando todas las teclas y no se que hizo pero no pude recuperar el archivo. Lo siento, trate de poner todo lo que recordaba pero no quede muy conforme, pero no quise quedar mal y prometo que el próximo estará mejor. Gracias a las personas por sus comentarios. Ahora los días 24 y 25 de diciembre no creo actualizar son de mis hijos y familia.

Mientras más comentarios reciba mas me inspiro, me da mucho gusto saber su opinión y trato de tomarlos en cuenta, así que de ustedes depende que me apure a escribir o no. Gracias por tomarse la molestia los quiero.

Primera mente dios, nos vemos para el 26 de diciembre, sabremos quien va a tener un bebe y lo mas seguro es que empiece la fiesta de compromiso de bella y Jacob, así que tengo 2 compromisos que celebrar pero con diferentes personas, como creen que terminaran ambos van a ser interesantes.

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2010**_

_**QUE TODOS SUS SUEÑOS SE HAGAN REALIDAD**_

_**SON LOS DESEOS DE**_

_**ANGIE CULLEN LI**_


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

POV Bella

Estoy muy nerviosa, estos días han sido muy estresante para mi, Primero mi padre con la noticia de que se va a quedar una temporada con nosotros por negocios, pero lo veo mal, y por otro lado a estado muy amoroso con nosotros. Se desvive por saber de nuestras vidas, nuestros sueños y necesidades y muchas veces cuando sale de casa se despide de nosotros como si se fuera a un largo viaje, es de locos.

Segundo Ángela me confiesa desesperada que esta embarazada y que no sabe que hacer, pero mientras tanto tengo estos días haciéndome cargo de lleno del negocio y de todo porque ella se siente enferma, con los mareos, las nauseas y el vomito. Así que no se a querido mover de la cama, todos los días saliendo del trabajo paso a ver como sigue y si a ella o a Mike se les ofrece algo.

Tercera el idiota de Edward todos los días va a el negocio y hace todos los viajes conmigo, a donde quiera que tengo que ir, el se pega como lapa disque porque quiere conocer la ciudad, esta semana llevo a su hermana Alice, es una chica agradable, me cayo muy bien de inmediato.

Y también mía, es sobrina de ambos y la llevaban para todos lados, ver esa faceta de el como hermano y tío me cautivo, se ve que adora a su familia y que son muy unidos, y no se porque no e podido dejar de pensar en el, muchas veces mientras estoy distraída me a robado besos y me tiene toda perturbada y confundida.

Cuarta después de la romántica noche donde me pidió matrimonio Jacob no se a dignado a visitarme, milagrosamente de la nada le salió un viaje a Milán que duro una semana, me llamaba todos los días, pero si charlábamos cinco minutos eran mucho, según el el por nuestro bien, tenia que dejar todo listo para la boda y poder ausentarse para nuestra luna de miel y con los problemas de los proveedores se alargo casi diez días y luego volvió cansado y demás, lo noto extraño y eso hace que me sienta mas confundida con referente a Edward.

Quinto por loco que parezca Rosalie me confesó anoche que se hizo una prueba de embarazo y salió positivo, mañana sábado es mi fiesta de compromiso y el lunes iremos juntas a ver a su ginecólogo para saber a ciencia cierta si lo es y cómo se debe cuidar.

Me duele la cabeza, así que me apresuro a tomar un par de tylenol y me acuesto a dormir para mañana no amanecer toda ojerosa e indispuesta, después de todo es mi fiesta de compromiso y debo brillar. Además maldita la hora que se me ocurrió invitar a Alice a mi fiesta se emociono y dijo que como no conocía a nadie iría con sus hermanos, osease Edward.

Tengo el presentimiento de que será una larga noche.

POV Edward

No se que diablos me pasa, nunca en mi vida e sido así, siempre e sido posesivo con mis cosas y mujeres, pero lo que me pasa cuando estoy con Isabella es algo que me da miedo. Esa furia que siento al ver que algún hombre se le acerca y ese sentimiento que Alice dice que son celos, gua, nunca los había sentido, pero son algo muy intenso y enfermizo.

Ya hasta compadezco a Tania, lo bueno es que ella con que le regale algún brazalete de diamantes, alguna gargantilla o pendientes ella parece olvidarse de todo, según que por que me ama, mas creo que solo sigue conmigo por costumbre y ambición a ser la Sra. de Edward Cullen.

Lo cierto es que yo no le veo futuro ya a esa relación, me había conformado con ella como esposa por la antigüedad y lo que tenemos en común, además de que a ella no le molesta que salga de viaje y me ausente por una temporada, es comprensible hasta cierto punto.

Pero desde que conocí a Isabella nada es lo mismo, ahora solo me imagino compartiendo mi vida con ella, y el verla con Alice y mía hace que la imagine con niños, mis niños y no los de ese perro de Black. Hay algo en el que no cuadra en la historia de profundo amor que cuenta ella. Lo cierto es que nunca los e visto juntos, si yo estuviera en su lugar no me separaría de ella.

E estado con varias mujeres, pero siempre al llegar al clímax grito su nombre e imagino que es con ella con quien estoy, es enfermizo pero no logro evitarlo. Además de que con ella e roto todas mis barreras, a ella me nace besarla y lo hago y me encanta lo apasionada que es, que me abrace, me acaricie el cuello y el cabello y que cuando nos separemos este toda sonrojada.

Luego toma distancia enojada y me pide que no vuelva a suceder, que ella ama a su prometido y todo eso, pero es que es como una droga para mi, no puedo separarme de ella y cuando se enoja me encanta porque parece tan tierna que, ach, me estoy volviendo loco.

Mañana es su fiesta de compromiso, solo espero que el informe de Black llegue a tiempo, quiero confirmar lo que e escuchado de unos amigos de Milán, que lo vieron en situaciones comprometedoras y en mala compañía.

Si es verdad, tengo que prevenir a Isabella, y si lo consigo hasta lo imposible por hacerla mi mujer, aunque tenga que ser yo quien me case con ella. Al fin y al cabo existen los divorcios, una vez que me sacie de ella la dejare, yo no creo estar hecho para el matrimonio, aun no encuentro a esa mujer que me haga dejar mi vida de mujeriego y lo cierto es que no quiero dejarla.

Porque cuando ella aparezca se que mi vida no será igual, quiero un matrimonio como el de mis padres, uno que sea para siempre, pero aun es pronto para eso, soy muy joven.

Ahora lo que me preocupa es Emmet, lo noto deprimido y no a querido hablar de ello, que no se siente listo, a estado con algunos antojos raros, siempre ha comido mucho, pero a quien fregados se le ocurre comer huevos con chocolate, puaj, obvio que después de comérselos se la paso vomitando. Papa tuvo que darle varios remedios.

* * *

Es corto, habla de lo sucedido en los quince dias entre la pedida de matrimonio a un dia antes de la fiesta. Lo siento pero me deprimí porque no e recibido mas que 3 comentarios, del capitulo anterior. El siguiente capitulo es la fiesta de compromiso y habrá revelaciones, mas no se cuando lo publicare.

Como dije, a mi me inspiran los comentarios, y a falta de ellos, me falta la inspiración. Se que muchos ya sacaron algunas conclusiones de algunos personajes, mas aun no han acertado.

Espero que ahora si me manden sus comentarios, y si ya no les gusta la historia háganmelo saber por favor y tomare medidas al respecto.


	11. Chapter 11

Primero que nada quiero desearles un FELIZ AÑO 2010, espero que reciban el año en compañía de sus seres queridos y lo pasen muy bien.

Elizabeth, bellaliz , mNm alice, saraes, Chiva-musa, Veonica, Inmans, Angel0607, , alexiel21, lizie20, dennys, Hi!!, kkikkaCullen, perdon si me falta algien, muchas gracias por su comentario, este capitulo va especialmente para ustedes que me animaron a continuar y me subieron el animo. GRACIAS.

CAPITULO 11

POV Edward

Aun no me creo lo que acabo de descubrir, es que es hasta asqueroso y enfermizo. No lo creía capaz de tanto, digo no soy un santo, pero esto es indignante, y todo por dinero. Pero tengo que saber usar bien mis cartas, no permitiré esa unión, le demostrare a ella la clase de persona que es con quien se quiere casar.

Estaré atento a todos los movimientos de el y su amante y cuando vea el momento le abriré los ojos a todos. No se bien lo que hare una vez estalle la bomba, pero se que no la dejare sola y que la protegeré.

Edward mas te vale que te apures, en tu baño te deje listo el traje que te vas a poner, voy a terminar de arreglar a mía, Emmet y papa ya están listos. Así que cuando acabes reúnete con ellos que mama, mía yo en unos minutos bajamos (role los ojos, nunca va a cambiar la enana).

Y no roles los ojos, ya sabes cómo soy cuando me enojo, así que no tientes tu suerte querido (oí pasos alejarse y la voz de Alice canturriando).

Ya me había bañado y cambiado, estaba por salir a reunirme con los hombres de la familia cuando mama entro en mi recamara, me sonrió y se sentó en mi cama, palmeo a un lado de ella y yo fui a sentarme.

Cariño, entre nosotros nunca a habido secretos, y me siento orgullosa de los hijos que tengo. Se que su padre y yo les hemos dado un buen ejemplo y que nunca les falto nada, sobretodo nunca les falto amor (me miraba seria, todo eso era cierto pero yo no sabía a que se debía todo eso).

Mama, sabes que mis hermanos y yo los amamos y nos sentimos orgullosos de formar parte de esta familia, pero cuál es el punto esta vez en cuestión (quería ir al grano, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en mas).

Bueno a lo que iba era que siempre su padre y yo hemos respetado su intimidad y nunca nos hemos metido en sus vidas, ya vez Emmet cometió un error y se caso sin amor, pero de esa relación nació lo mas hermoso que hay en la familia, nuestro sol que es mía (se le iluminaron los ojos en la mención de mía, ella se había robado el corazón de todos).

Mama, yo no e embazado a nadie, soy muy cuidadoso en eso, e insisto dudo que haigas venido a darme una charla de sexualidad, porque dudo mucho que tengas algo que enseñarme, así que dime que se te ofrece (le dije divertido y ella soltó una carcajada).

Mira, ya no nos queda mucho tiempo y quiero que escuches sin interrumpir antes de que venga tu hermana a apurarnos (role los ojos y ella puso los ojos en blanco).

Yo quiero que hablemos de tu relación con Isabella, no la conozco en persona, pero se por mía y Alice que es una gran chica y ellas nunca se equivocan. Y sé que tu también lo haz hecho, tal vez tu no haz notado el cambio en ti, pero ahora todos los días sales con una enorme sonrisa y vuelves con el brillo mas hermoso en tus ojos que e visto.

Me gusta verte así, con ninguna mujer lo habías tenido, ni en un principio de tu relación con Tanya. Isabella es la que te contagia e inspira toda esa felicidad y por ese simple hecho ya la adoro. Porque cualquier persona que haga feliz a mis hijos, me hace feliz a mi. Quiero que sientes cabeza, que formes una familia.

Mama, ya te e dicho que todavía no estoy preparado para una familia, quiero tenerla pero no ahora, aun queda mucho tiempo y yo quiero disfrutar mi vida antes de dedicarme a una sola mujer y a cambiar pañales (vi que iba a protestar así que continúe).

Mama te amo, y no sé qué decirte, pero te prometo que lo tendré en cuenta y analizare tus palabras, pero estate tranquila con referente a Isabella que no habrá boda, eso te lo juro. Yo e mandado investigar a ese perro y se que no la ama y que solo va tras su dinero, que pretende casarse con ella y luego matarla (le conté solo una parte de lo que descubrí mas)

Eso es horrible, debes hablar con ella de inmediato y abrirle los ojos a la pobre, no puede seguir engañada (en sus ojos vi real y profunda preocupación por ella y rabia por el).

A lo que voy es que se que hoy es su fiesta de compromiso con ese, pero todo tiene remedio menos la muerte y quiero que luches por ella, se que es tu felicidad y por lo que se por Alice ella está confundida, cree amarlo pero tu hermana no cree que así sea.

Mi contacto lo encontró ebrio con su amante y a ambos se les soltó la lengua de mas, algo que aprovechare porque aunque no estoy seguro sobre lo que dices, si se que la protegeré, aunque sea desde las sombras (le prometí sinceramente).

Sabes, un antiguo conocido tiene una enfermedad terminal y le quedan solo unas semanas de vida y eso me ha hecho comprende que nadie sabe cuanto va a vivir, y yo quiero tener mi casa llena de nietos. Tuyos, de Alice y de Emmet antes de morir (role los ojos, siempre se va a los extremos).

Mama, dile al descerebrado de mi hermano que se apure que se hace tarde (Alice siempre desesperada).

POV Bella

Anoche Rosalie y Ángela se quedaron a dormir conmigo para hoy ayudarme a arreglarme. Así que hoy muy temprano me levantaron las dos con sus vómitos matutinos, me dio un poco de risa el verlas a una en la taza del escusado y la otra en el lavabo, pero la verdad me tenían preocupada las dos.

Una vez estuvieron mejor se lavaron los dientes y Rosalie se fue a su cuarto a bañar y Ángela al de invitados, yo me bañe en mi baño y me puse una bata y baje a desayunas. Ellas llegaron después igual en batas, Ángela se disculpo porque fue a hablarle a George que se había quedado con Mike y quería saber cómo habían amanecido.

Después de desayunar llego un estilista profesional que se encargo de maquillarnos, ponernos uñas en las manos, hacernos pedicura y un montón de cosas mas. Cuando acabo todas estábamos conforme a como nos había dejado.

Ángela se veía contrariada y nerviosa, pero yo supongo que era por el embarazo. Cuando le pregunte me dijo que era porque en la fiesta se iba a topar a el padre de su hijo y que había decidido decirle y haber que pasaba. Entonces me dijo que el estaba comprometido y no sabia como reaccionaria y luego se puso a llorar por el desgraciado ese.

Tocaron a mi puerta y era mi papa que quería hablar conmigo en privado. Rosalie y Ángela dijeron que mientras se irían a cambiar, pero que no tardarían.

Hija, se que no e sido el mejor de los padres, que los e defraudado en muchas cosas, pero quiero decirte que te amo, que estoy orgulloso de ti, que espero en verdad que tu matrimonio con Jacob sea dichoso y que sepas que siempre donde quiera que e estado y estaré te llevo en mi corazón (yo estaba llorando, papa nunca había había sido tan abierto a exponer sus sentimientos)

Papa, te agradezco tus palabras y yo también te quiero, pero ya, esto parece una despedida y es mi noche de compromiso, quiero que todos estemos felices y nada de lagrimas, te amo papa (y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas).

Y yo a ti mi dulce princesa, perdóname por favor por no haber sido un buen padre y no haberte dado la familia que querías (el estaba llorando, y me sonreía con amor).

En eso entraron mis amigas y papa se despidió, me dejo en la cama un estuche y me dijo que lo abriera cuando ya estuviera lista, que era su regalo y esperaba que hoy lo luciera.

Mis amigas me ayudaron a ponerme el hermosos vestido rojo que había comprado especialmente para hoy y entonces abrí el estuche donde había un precioso juego de gargantilla y pendientes de rubí, que hacia juego con mi vestido.

Una vez lista fuimos al recibidor donde Jasper y papa estaban esperándonos junto a una rubia muy bonita, Jasper nos la presento como su novia Jesica, yo ni sabía que tenia novia pero que se le puede hacer.

Llegamos al hotel y fuimos al salón de recepción ya que la fiesta estaba por empezar. Ahí en la entrada estaba mi Jacob junto a William su asistente, se veían como si estuvieran discutiendo algo, pero apenas Jacob me vio corrió a abrazarme y darme un beso.

Su asistente bufo enojado algo, se dio la media vuelta viéndome con odio y se fue hacia el otro extremo del salón. Cuando le pregunte a Jacob se encogió de hombros y me dijo que eran cosas del negocio, que lo ignorara porque hoy era nuestra noche.

Estuvimos en la entrada recibiendo a los invitados, todos los amigos de papa llegaron junto a sus familias y uno que otro amigo de la universidad y de Jacob. Una hora después llegaron Edward y su familia, Jacob y el se estaban matando con la mirada.

Alice fue la primera en hablar

Bella, te quiero presentar a mis padres, ellos son Carlisle y Esme Cu.. (pero Edward no la dejo terminar).

Son Carlisle y Esme Masen (ellos se sorprendieron y lo miraron con reproche pero no dijeron nada) y el es el padre de mía, mi hermano Emmet. Y pues a Alice y a mía ya los conoces (me regalo una sonrisa torcida que me hizo casi soltar un suspiro pero me pude contener).

Es un gusto conocerlos, Alice no deja de hablar de ustedes, me alegra que haigan asistido (les sonreí y ellos me regresaron la sonrisa, pero una fingida tos a mi lado me hizo reaccionar).

Y quiero presentarles a mi prometido Jacob Black (ellos se quedaron un momento en shock, viéndolo fijamente, bueno Edward no, el lo veía con rabia y lo mataba con la mirada).

Pero no los detenemos mas, pasen por favor y en un momento estamos con ustedes (ellos reaccionaron y entraron nerviosos).

No se porque tuviste que invitarlos, si ni los conocías bien (Jacob estaba reprochándome cosas como siempre últimamente).

Pues porque Alice es mi amiga y mía se a ganado mi corazón, y ellos son su familia y esta también es mi fiesta así que puedo invitar a quien yo quiera (le dije molesta, ya me había cansado su actitud).

A por cierto Billy se disculpa pero esta fuera de la ciudad y no pudo llegar a tiempo (me dijo como si nada y yo no le conteste mas).

La fiesta comenzó y baile la primera pieza con Jacob, luego mi papa, luego Jasper y así con algunos invitados, cuando ya me disponía a irme a sentar Edward se acerco a invitarme, dude pero acepte al final.

Te he dicho lo hermosa que estas esta noche amore (me sonrió torcidamente y su voz era seductora).

Mmm, creo que no, pero te agradezco el cumplido, que bueno que asistieron (yo estaba temblando, sentía mis piernas como de gelatina).

Pues lo estas, tengo envidia del novio, pero tal vez me pueda robar a la novia no crees (su tono era juguetón, pero provocador y sugestivo).

Me pego su pecho a mi pecho, sus brazos uno me acariciaba la espalda disimuladamente de arriba a bajo y la otra se posaba en mi cintura pegándome mas y mas a el, pude sentir su calor en mi cuerpo y me sentí excitada, me dieron ganas de besarlo y de sentirlo aun mas cerca, me sentía en trance perdida en sus ojos y en esas sensaciones.

Pero otra pareja bailando nos empujaron y me sacaron de mi error, así que aun bailando puse distancia entre nosotros, a lo cual es se rio, y su risa me estremeció.

Y donde está el novio, tengo rato viéndote bailara y a él no lo he visto (la música justo acabo y me disculpe sin contestar, la verdad no sabía ni que decirle, sentía que me faltaba el aire).

Cuando sali al pasillo para respirar un poco, vi que Ángela se metía tras una de las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo que tapaban los ventanales que daban al jardín. Indignada, mire alrededor, esperando que su amante se reuniera con ella.

Pero tuvo que ser la mala suerte lo que hizo que mis ojos se encontraran con los de Edward Cullen. Estaba hablando con alguien o, más bien, escuchando distraídamente lo que otro hombre le decía. Pero su mirada estaba fija en mi, me veía preocupado.

Y, de nuevo, se me puso la piel de gallina. Pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Así que decidida, me acerque a las cortinas para dar fin a la aventura clandestina de mi amiga y su pareja.

Ángela había dejado abierta una de las puertas del jardín y así que decidida a ayudarla a enfrentar a ese idiota que la embarazo salí a la terraza de mármol para acercarme a donde había ido ella. El relente de los últimos días de verano me obligó a frotarme los brazos para entrar en calor mientras buscaba con la mirada a Ángela y a su amante.

Entonces oí unas voces antes y me acerque a verlos. Estaban bajo una enredadera discutiendo.

¡Suéltame!, tengo que contárselo. Merece saber la verdad antes de que esta farsa siga adelante. En realidad, voy a hacerle un favor (Ángela le gritaba, pero yo no alcanzaba a verlo a el).

No, no voy a dejar que lo estropees todo (replicó él, sujetándola del brazo).

Ella estaba amenazándolo con confesar su aventura a la prometida de su amante. Yo no podía dejar que hiciera eso. Esta era mi fiesta de compromiso, no entiendo por qué quería Ángela arruinarla. Pero se lo iba a impedir, iba a bajar los escalones que llevaban al jardín donde estaba cuando oí la voz de Jacob y eso me congelo.

Tú crees que te lo va a agradecer, crees que perdonará que su mejor amiga haiga sabido todo desde un principio y además se haiga acostado conmigo (y fue entonces cuando todo se derrumbó, cuando sentí como si miles de cristales se clavaran en mi carne y en mi corazón).

Yo temblaba de tal forma que apenas podía mantenerme en pie. No quería creer lo que había oído. Incluso cerré los ojos, intentando recordar cuáles habían sido exactamente las palabras de Jacob, en un estúpido y desesperado intento por creer que todo era un malentendido. Pero sabia en el fondo que no había ningún malentendido. Las palabras de Ángela lo dejaron perfectamente claro.

Tú no la quieres, ni siquiera te gusta, ni siquiera yo te gusto, tu prefieres otro tipo de amantes, tu prefieres a William (ella le decía dolida).

Lo que quiero y lo que puedo tener son dos cosas muy diferentes, soy bisexual, amo a William pero también me gustas tu (yo no podía creer todo eso, sentía que me iba a desmayar, el estaba enamorado de su asistente).

No me toques, tu solo vas tras el dinero. Estás dispuesto a casarte con una mujer a la que no quieres sólo para poner las manos en la fortuna de Charles Swan. Eres tan ruin que hasta desapareciste a tu padre porque descubrió lo de ustedes, a mi no me has hecho nada porque sabes que mientras me des esa pensión no puedo hablar porque iría a prisión y sabes que lo necesito por mi hermano (eso me sorprendió, pero no sabia de que hablaban).

Vi que Ángela se iba y cuando me disponía a enfrentarlo salió William de entre unos arbustos.

Crees que le diga (le pregunto acercándose a el para abrazarlo).

No, por eso firmo ese contrato ante el abogado y como yo e cumplido mi parte del convenio, ella tiene que cumplir la suya, no te preocupes todo estará bien, y cuando reciba la herencia del viejo te prometo que te llevare a Venecia como querías ahora que estuvimos en Milán (nunca pensé que Jacob fuera tan ruin, así que no se fue por negocios, eso me daba muchas respuestas).

De pronto no se escucho nada, así que me acerque a ver y vi a Jacob que tenía a William entre sus brazos, besándole el cuello con pasión y acariciándole la entre pierna, mientras él hacía lo mismo.

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Cierro los ojos y lo único que veo eres tú, desnudo, encima de mí (el gemía por todo lo que él otro le hacía).

Y dime que vas a hacer cuando tu pequeña heredera esté desnuda encima de ti, también cerrarás los ojos y pensarás en mí (yo quería vomitar, era mucho todo esto, me daban asco los dos).

Si, pensare en ti, acaso crees que esa niña escupida me va a satisfacer, seguro es virgen, ya ves por todo se sonroja, cuando este con ella voy a cerrar los ojos y rezar para que no se me escape tu nombre en el acto, además de que me gustan más los hombres, tendré que recurrir a alguna droga para darme valor (decía él con asco hacia mi).

Yo solo me pude agarrar del barandal de la escalera, mi mundo se había hecho pedazos frente a mis ojos. Entonces, un par de brazos me sujetaron por detrás. Unos largos dedos se cerraron sobre mis manos, un sólido torso masculino se convirtió en la pared que necesitaba para no caer y su voz la pequeña luz que me alumbro.

Has oído suficiente (murmuró Edward Cullen en mi oído mientras me sacaba de ahí).

* * *

Que les pareció, la fiesta aun no acaba, escribí este más largo porque no creo poder escribir los días 31 de diciembre y el 1 de enero, lo intentare pero no puedo asegurarlo. Espero saber sus comentarios, ya saben que eso es lo que me motiva a seguir.

Que creen que pase, ya Jacob cayo del pedestal de Bella. Pero aun no sabe que sus planes eran matarla, Edward no le dijo las cosas pero la ayudo guiándola con indirectas hacia el jardín en busca de su prometido y aun hay más.

Y todavía falta lo de Ángela, creen que Jacob sea el padre del bebe o será alguien más. Bueno nos vemos en el otro. Aun la fiesta no acaba y falta en reencuentro de Rosalie y Emmet y ver que hará Isabella, si seguirá adelante o que, en fin.

**FELIZ AÑO 2010**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

POV Bella

Ni siquiera me sorprendió que fuera él. De alguna forma, era casi lógico que fuese el quien presenciara aquello, como si el destino, finalmente, los hubiera acercado durante esos días para llegar a ese final.

Estaba a punto de asentir con la cabeza cuando vi que William besaba salvajemente a Jacob. Y el ni siquiera intentó detenerlo. Se besaban con la boca abierta, frenéticos, salvajes. Se acariciaban, convulsos, como si hubieran hecho aquello muchas veces. Y lo habían hecho, a mis espaldas, sin que yo lo imaginara.

Un largo y pálido muslo quedó al descubierto cuando Jacob le bajo los pantalones e inclinó la cabeza para besarlo William no llevaba nada debajo. Había ido preparado para eso. A pesar de que hoy era nuestro compromiso, no querían perder un segundo para estar juntos, será que por eso discutían cuando llegue, se estarían poniendo de acuerdo para esto.

POV Edward

Había visto que ambos iban al jardín, y luego Ángela se les unió, me sentía agradecido a la suerte por saber que tal vez todo se descubriría, pero cuando la vi ir sola ahí, no perdí tiempo y por impulso la seguí.

Yo estaba atrás de ella mientras la escena pasaba en frente de ella, pero no permití que me viera, solo estuve atrás, apoyándola y la verdad no vi lo que sucedía mi mirada solo estaba fija en ella.

Pero cuando vi que se iba a caer la sujete y le pregunte si había sido suficiente, pero cuando vi que iba a hablar, el perro se le lanzo a su amante y la verdad hasta yo me quede impactado por lo que veía, que no me di cuenta el momento en que Isabella empezó a temblar violentamente.

Y murmurando un montón de maldiciones mentalmente por descuidarla la apreté contra mi pecho.

Así, sigue, ya casi Jaky, mas (nos llegó la voz de William junto con los gemidos del perro).

En este punto juro que pensé que bella iba a desmayarse y por eso la tome en brazos sin decir nada y me aleje con ella por el jardín, lo único que se me ocurría era llevarla a una habitación y como sabia que ella tenia una rentada junto con el salón ahí la lleve.

Lo bueno de ser uno de los dueños es que conozco la estructura del hotel y me las ingenie para llevarla por donde nadie nos viera. La deje en un sofá de piel cerca de la chimenea ya que ella seguía temblando y se abrazaba a sí misma como si fuera a romperse en pedazos, la verdad lo único que quería era ir a matar al estúpido animal ese por hacerla sufrir, pero ahorita sabia que ella me necesitaba y no la podía dejar sola.

Qué has oído (me preguntó con voz temblorosa).

Casi todo (le contestó, sabia que se sentía humillada y no quería que supiera que yo lo sabia todo, yo no quería dañar mas su orgullo).

Por qué estabas ahí (su voz cada vez estaba mas llorosa y en su mirada vi miedo, soledad y un montón de tristeza y decepción que me mato).

Y luego todo ocurrió tan rápido que no supe cómo había pasado. Pero, de repente yo la estaba apretando contra mi pecho. Y cuando ella levanto la mirada para verme la bese, no lo esperaba porque de el impacto abrió la boca y aproveche para profundizar el beso, ella soltó un gemido suave que me incito a seguir.

Ella se aferro a mi cuello y me devolvió el beso con ardor y luego froto su cadera con la mía, eso hizo que ambos gimiéramos, yo empecé a besarle el cuello, y con una mano le acariciaba la espalda y con la otra iba haciendo un camino de su cintura hacia sus pechos lentamente, quería borrar de su cabeza todas esas imágenes que de seguro la traumaron.

Ella fue desabrochando los botones de mi camisa, el moño quien sabe a donde había ido a parar, ella acariciaba mi pecho mientras yo le besaba su cuello y poco a poco le baje la parte de arriba del vestido y empecé a lamer, chupar y morder sus pezones, ella no dejaba de gemir y me devolvía cada caricia y me besaba el lóbulo de la oreja mientras yo estaba en su pecho, y luego sentí que ambos caíamos a la alfombra y ella se coloco encima de mi, yo seguía con mis besos y caricias por todas partes, mientras ella no dejaba de frotar su vientre contra mi erección y justo cuando íbamos a dar rienda suelta a nuestra pasión, alguien queriendo abrir la puerta hizo que nos separáramos jadeando.

Ella estaba sonrojada y en su mirada se veía puro deseo, estaba por mandar al diablo a quien fuera que estuviera afuera cuando la voz de ese perro nos interrumpió. Bella inmediatamente palideció y se aferro a mi suplicándome que no la dejara y que no quería verlo, había empezado a temblar.

* * *

Es muy corto, pero era lo que llevaba para subir el sábado, pero preferí subirlo a solo subir una nota. Quiero disculparme pero no creo poder subir el capitulo el sábado, sino hasta el domingo o lunes.

Yo les había dicho que no pensaba salir de vacaciones y por eso iba a poder seguir subiendo capítulos, pero anoche nos hablaron de monterrey porque mi abuelita de casi 90 años se puso muy mal y pide ver a toda su familia reunida, y me vine con mi familia a verla. Ella esta delicada.

Yo ahorita estoy ya en monterrey, en mi memoria traía el capitulo y decidí subirlo para disculparme, no quiero quedarles mal. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejan un comentario y me alegro que les haiga gustado, espero que este aunque chiquito les haiga gustado, ya empiezan Edward y bella a tener mas acercamientos. Espero sus comentarios.

Ya había pensado subir otra historia hoy y ya la subí, espero que les guste, prometo que cuando regrese el domingo o lunes tratare de actualizar todas mis historias, pero en la casa de mi abue no tengo internet y el cyber no va a abrir en estos días aquí en monterrey.

FELIZ AÑO 2010


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

POV Bella

Ver, como se acariciaban, como se profesaban su amor y saber que solo se acostaría conmigo por dinero y pensaría en el, el mi Jacob, mi mejor amigo, mi amor platónico desde niños, mi mundo daba vueltas y sentí que la tierra temblaba, pero cuando Edward me cargo me di cuenta que la que temblaba era yo.

Poco estuve consiente de a donde me llevaba, en mi cabeza solo se repetían imágenes de mi vida y con Jacob, el siempre había sido mi puerto seguro, mi compañía y el que me consolaba cuando papa no asistía a mis cumpleaños, cuando papa rompía una promesa, el había sido mi confidente, mi todo.

Sentía que mi pecho se rompía al igual que todo a mi alrededor, hoy tenia que ser una de las noches mas importantes y bonitas de mi vida, fui consiente otra vez cuando sentí la piel fría de un sillón frente a una chimenea, entonces reconocí la habitación que me habían proporcionado por el evento y me di cuenta de que me abrazaba toda para no romperme.

Qué has oído (tenía miedo de que viera lo patética que era, que no pude ser amada por alguien).

Casi todo (me sentía humillada yo le había dicho que nos amábamos, le hable tanto de lo magnifico de mi relación con Jacob, ahora quede como una idiota).

Por qué estabas ahí (mi voz salió llorosa, me estaba conteniendo las lágrimas).

Pero no podía mas, quería gritar, llorar y romper todo alrededor así como mis ilusiones se habían roto, tenía miedo de enfrentarlo a él, a la gente que me esperaba afuera para la fiesta, mi familia, de repente me sentí sola, de seguro papa de decepcionaría de mi otra vez, el quería mucho a Jacob.

Rosalie embarazada no se qué planes tenia, tal vez se casaría con el padre de su bebe o que se yo y Jasper haría lo mismo tarde o temprano, me sentía decepcionada de mi misma por no haber hecho algo mejor de mi vida, me sentí triste por ilógico que parezca por no haber aprovechado que Edward se me insinuara y sus coqueteos, ahora el no querría ni acercárseme por ser tan estúpida y patética.

Y luego todo ocurrió tan rápido levante la mirada para disculparme y pedirle como ultimo favor que me ayudara a salir de ahí que no supe cómo había pasado, pero de repente yo estaba apretada contra su pecho. Y cuando levante la mirada para pedirle alguna explicación me beso, no lo esperaba porque de el impacto abrí la boca y el aprovecho para profundizar el beso, escuche un gemido suave que después reconocí como mío.

Me aferre a su cuello y le devolví el beso con ardor, quería aprovechar que el no me repudiaba por la basura que era, por que lo era, sino Jacob no me hubiera hecho eso. Mi cuerpo tomo vida propia y luego frote mi cadera con la suya, eso hizo que ambos gimiéramos, el empezó a besarme el cuello, y con una mano me acariciaba la espalda y sentí que con la otra iba haciendo un camino de mi cintura hacia mis pechos lentamente.

Quería que fuera más rápido, lo necesitaba, quería sentirme deseada y amada, la razón me decía que estaba mal, que el despecho era malo, pero a estas alturas la razón se podía ir mucho a la chingada, solo quería sentir, mi cuerpo había ganado ya la batalla y nada mas me importaba en estos momentos.

Empecé a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa, le quite el moño del traje y lo avente, quien sabe a dónde había ido a parar, no me importaba nada, mi cuerpo lo necesitaba con urgencia y la ropa no me detendría. Con una mano le iba acariciaba el camino que iba dejando libre de tela, su pecho se sentía suave, fuerte, tenía una línea espesa de vello muy suave en el.

El me besaba el cuello y sentí como poco a poco me bajo la parte de arriba del vestido y me beso la mandíbula, el cuello y hizo un camino hacia el valle de mis pechos, luego empezó a besar mis pechos, al final sentí como lamia, chupaba y mordía mis pezones, yo no dejaba de gemir y trataba de devolverle cada caricia y le bese el lóbulo de su oreja mientras el estaba concentrado en mi pecho.

Y luego sentí que ambos caíamos a la alfombra e inmediatamente me coloque encima de él, el seguía con sus besos y caricias por todas partes, pero no llegaba a mi parte más privada, me torturaba con sus caricias, pero yo quería mas, me sentía húmeda y excitada así que empecé a frotar mi vientre contra su erección pidiéndole en silencio lo que quería y justo cuando sentí que íbamos a dar rienda suelta a nuestra pasión, alguien queriendo abrir la puerta hizo que nos separáramos jadeando.

Entonces la razón hizo su aparición y me sonroje, sentía que mi cuerpo quería que siguiéramos, pero mi cerebro estaba reaccionando, quería que siguiéramos, no quería razonar y si nos deteníamos lo haría. Me le quede viendo con deseo al ver su pecho y su hermoso cuerpo, es que como no desearlo, tendrías que estar ciego e idiota para no hacerlo.

El era pura tentación en persona, estaba por mandar al diablo a quien fuera que estuviera afuera y vi en sus ojos que el iba a hacer lo mismo cuando la voz de Jacob interrumpió mi concentración. Entonces de nuevo invadieron mi mente lo sucedido hace pocos minutos y palidecí, no quería verlo, no todavía, díganme cobarde si quieren, me aferre a mi nuevo salvador suplicándole que no me dejara y diciéndole que no quería verlo, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de anticipación.

Bella, se que no quiere velo, pero creo que deberías hacerlo y cerrar este capítulo en tu vida, porque lo harás verdad (yo asentí decidida, no caería de nuevo en sus palabras y mentiras) yo quiero tener una relación contigo y te voy apoyar en todas tus decisiones.

Lo mire a los ojos fijamente y hubo algo en sus palabras que me dio confianza y seguridad, así que torpemente me arregle el vestido mientras el se arreglaba su traje, no quería que de eso se basara para voltear la situación.

Una vez listos el fue y abrió la puerta, Jacob no había dejado de tocar, cuando se abrió la puerta entro un furioso Jacob y al ver a mi acompañante se puso rojo de la ira, iba a empezar a hablar cuando me adelante.

Que, ya acabaste de divertirte con William, y ahora es mi turno, o acaso era el turno de Ángela y me le adelante (el se puso pálido y me veía con la boca abierta).

No sé de que hablas, de seguro fue la arpía de tu amiga, no quería decírtelo para no hacerte daño porque sé que la quieres mucho, pero tiene un tiempo que no ha dejado de ofrecérseme y yo por supuesto la rechace y ahora te cuenta todas esas mentiras (me dijo nervioso y quiso acercarse a mí pero me aleje a tiempo).

Así, la rechazaste y son mentiras, deja de mentirme, no me quieras ver la cara de idiota, te vi, te vi hace unos minutos en el jardín Jacob, nadie me dijo nada, y ahora también vas a negar que el hijo que espera Ángela es tuyo, se hombre y di la verdad (yo le gritaba y lagrimas de coraje y dolor por lo estúpida que había sido salían de mis ojos).

No se en que momento pero cuando limpie con mi brazo las traicioneras lagrimas vi que ya no estábamos solos, al parecer habían escuchado mis gritos, pero ya nada me importaba. Ahí estaban Rosalie, Jasper y Jessica, papa, William, Ángela, Alice, y el hermano de Edward a y a lado de Edward estaban sus padres, grandioso, todos sabrían de lo patética que era.

y..yo..no que..quería bella, entiéndeme soy hombre y como tu querías llegar virgen al matrimonio, pues tuve que recurrir a otras personas y tu amiga Ángela se me ofreció por dinero y pues la carne es débil, pero te amo (hubo dos jadeos cuando dijo esto, y Jasper estaba por lanzársele encima pero Alice lo sujeto).

Bastardo mentiroso, dijiste que solo me amabas a mi, por eso te ayude a contratar a alguien que de deshiciera de tu padre, pero ya me canse, me voy y te puedes ir a la mierda, terminamos (salió William ofendido dejando a todos en la habitación con la boca abierta, incluyendo a los Cullen).

Yo ofrecida, di la verdad, que al principio ibas todas las tardes al local a buscarme con la escusa de bella, luego me besaste cuando me viste triste por ser el aniversario de muerte de mis padres y me sentía sola y de ahí me seguiste buscando hasta la fecha, que yo intente alejarte pero persistías, que yo quería decirle a todos la verdad pero me amenazaste (Rosalie fue y le dio una cachetada a Ángela).

Me aclare la garganta y todos voltearon a verme.

Los motivos ya no importan, Jacob por si no te a quedado claro terminamos, no quiero tener algo que ver con un mentiroso, infiel, poco hombre que hasta anda con alguien de su mismo sexo, y además te aseguro que me encargare de que pagues por lo de Billy, y te harás cargo del hijo de Ángela (Jacob en un movimiento desesperado se abalanzo sobre mi y saco una pistola).

Si se acercan la mato, me voy a largar de aquí y no quiero que nadie me siga o la mato. Todos quiero que se peguen a la pared y que no se muevan (todos hicieron lo que les pidió).

Porque Jacob, yo te quería como un hijo (escuche la voz de mi padre bajito al pasar por su lado).

Porque, porque yo quiero su fortuna, usted a gastado todo en amantes y en sus bastarditos, y se que en su testamento yo no aparezco, si me quisiera como un hijo me dejaría a mi a cargo de todo, sabe que su hijito no le interesa, pero como es su sangre, ja, la única opción era casarme con la estúpida de su hija, pero la muy idiota tenia que descubrirme y arruinar mis planes y por su culpa William me dejo y yo no pienso pagar por lo de mi padre, bien que se lo merecía (dijo mientras nos alejábamos hacia la salida).

Estábamos por salir del hotel por la puerta trasera cuando se oyó un disparo, sentí que mi vestido se manchaba de sangre y me desmaye.

* * *

Ya volví, primero que nada quiero agradecer sus comentarios, y sus buenos deseos para mi abuelita, ya esta un poco mas estable, ya le controlaron la infección que tenia. Ella sufrió un infarto hace un año y desde entonces esta delicada y ahora tuvo un intento de infarto pero del susto no paso gracias a dios. Pero nos tenia preocupados a todos y nos quería tener unos días juntos con ella.

Volviendo al fic, que les pareció el capitulo, ya se enfrentaron bella y Jacob, quien creen que disparo y a quién, que creen que pase, además que en la misma habitación estaban Emmet y Rosalie creen que se enfrentaran por fin acerca de su situación, que creen que pasara.

Ayer actualice doble engaño y mis otros fics, para los que no sepan y los leen también, e recibido muy pocos comentarios y quiero mas para poderlos actualizar. Estoy trabajando ya en los siguientes capítulos y de ustedes depende que me apure o no.

El capitulo lo iba a subir ayer pero era muy corto, así que puse en este parte del enfrentamiento, quiero muchos comentarios para poner el siguiente capítulo.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

POV Edward

No podía ser mi mala suerte, el maldito piloto de mi avión privado justo tenía que llegar tarde hoy, y a mí que me urge salir rumbo a mi isla con mi bella, y aun no podía creer que nos hubiéramos casado, y aun menos lo poco hombre que fui al casarme con el apeido Masen en vez de Cullen.

Pero cuando la vi en peligro y luego cuando la vi manchada de sangre por desesperación al sentir que la perdía, fue indescriptible, de solo recordarlo me dan escalofríos. Pero descubrí que la amaba, quería que fuera mi esposa, mi compañera, mi amiga mi todo.

--Flash Back—

Después de enfrentarlo, el quiso negarlo, pero sus amantes lo delataron y por desesperación el perro se abalanzo sobre ella, juro que en ese momento vi rojo, quería írmele encima, como se atrevía a tocarla, como se atrevía a amenazarla y apuntarle con un arma. Todos hicimos lo que nos exigió para no dispararle, escuche que Swan hablaba unas palabras con el pero no preste atención, solo podía ver a bella y su expresión asustada.

El perro salió con ella al pasillo y se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera, estaba por salir, todos los seguíamos de lejos expectantes sobre bella, entonces se oyó un disparo, todas las mujeres que ya lloraban gritaron y yo también pensé lo peor, luego vi que su vestido rojo se teñía de una mancha obscura y corrí hacia donde estaba a tiempo de sujetarla, ya que se había desplomado.

Detrás de ella cayo el perro y de el salía un chorro de sangre, entonces primero evalué a bella mientras mi padre lo hacía con el perro. Escuche que Alice gritaba y levante la cabeza alerta, después de todo no había visto quien disparaba.

Alce la vista a tiempo de ver a William darse un tiro en la sien, y algunos curiosos por el escándalo salir gritando.

Jasper al parecer había marcado ya a una ambulancia, subieron al perro que al parecer iba muy mal herido, a bella solo la bala la había rozado el brazo por estar pegada a Jacob, así que rápidamente la cure y con alcohol mi padre la reanimo.

El Sr. Swan se dirigió a mi y me pidió que la sacara de aquí y la cuidara, que el escándalo era inminente y bella sufriría por la situación y la prensa la asecharía, yo acepte con la condición de que solo fuéramos ella y yo, no necesitábamos llamar la atención huyendo todos y nos mantendríamos en contacto si era necesario para declarar, aunque para eso los abogados podían interferir.

Algunos protestaron pero Swan se impuso y rápidamente la tome en brazos y la saque de ahí, ella dormía gracias a unos sedantes que papa había conseguido. Un chofer nos llevo al aeropuerto y ya que no teníamos el avión privado ahí, tuvimos que tomar un vuelo comercial, el primero en salir iba hacia las vegas así que compre dos a nombre de Edward e Isabella Masen.

Cuando estábamos por llegar a las vegas bella despertó y le explique a grandes rasgos la situación, omití algunos detalles pero no lo principal, entonces llegamos y nos dirigimos a un hotel no tan ostentoso, no quería llamar la atención.

Al registrarnos lo hice igual como los señores Masen, bella se desconcertó pero la calle con un beso, a solas le explique que era para protegernos de los medios de comunicación y ella lo pensó un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza sonrojada.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación del hotel volví a ponerle un sedante ya que aun se quejaba de algunas molestias en el brazo, donde fue que le rozo la bala, ella protesto pero acepto haciendo unos hermosos pucheros, en otra situación hubiera continuado lo que interrumpió el perro pero ahora no era el momento, tal vez mañana y una sonrisa se formo en mi boca.

En la noche hable con Alice quien me puso al corriente de la situación, para empezar Jacob entro en coma pero no falleció, sobre William como hubo muchos testigos que vieron que se suicidio pues no había problema.

Ahora lo que los tenia preocupados era charles, según Alice la impresión fue tal que una vez yo hui con bella y le bajo la adrenalina de lo sucedido sufrió un infarto y al parecer se complico con su problema de salud, tenía cáncer y nadie sabía y está al borde de la muerte, no sabía si decírselo a bella o no, solo quería cuidarla y protegerla.

Para acabarla, resulta que mi adorado hermano iba a ser papa, resulta que todos sus antojos y malestares no tenían nada que ver con su salud directamente, al parecer tuvo un romance por así decirlo con la hermana de bella y ella estaba embarazada, todo era un caos.

Me fui a dormir al sofá de la habitación porque no creía resistir dormir a lado de mi bella y no tocarla y besarla, pero ahora ella estaba mal y tenía que descasar. Y yo mucho que reflexionar.

A la mañana siguiente me levante antes que bella, pedí servicio a la habitación y justo cuando lo traían bella despertó, desayunamos en absoluto silencio, después ella me dio las gracias y se metió a duchar, Alice había pensado en todo porque antes de salir de ahí me acerco una maletita con los pasaportes, y unos cambios de ropa, así como dinero en efectivo para no recurrir a los bancos.

Bella salió y se veía preciosa en un vestido sencillo straples color crema, me acerque a ella y la bese, el beso de la nada empezó a subir de intensidad y entonces recordé las palabras del perro –quieres llegar virgen al matrimonio—me congele.

Ella se desconcertó y entonces en un loco impulso le pedí matrimonio, y antes de que se negara le explique que así no estaría sola y que juntos afrontaríamos la situación, además de que así los medios batallarían mas en encontrarla por todo el escándalo.

Ella pareció meditarlo pero acepto, así que esa misma tarde dejo de ser Isabella Swan y se convirtió en Isabella Masen, quería hacer lo correcto pero por idiota me dio miedo decirle que le había mentido desde siempre y que mi apeido era Cullen, no quería que dejara de confiar en mi.

No quería su rechazo como a el perro ese, primero haría que se enamorara de mi y después le diría la verdad.

--Flash Back—

Así que ahora estoy esperando que salga de arreglarse para irnos a celebrar nuestro matrimonio, pero la verdad es que vamos hacia el aeropuerto, sin que supiera contacte a mi piloto y lo hice venir por nosotros, la llevaría a mi isla privada en Italia para nuestra luna de miel, y una vez que confiara en mi amor le diría la verdad.

POV Rosalie

Una vez el tal Edward se llevo a bella, el caos empeoro ya que papa se desplomo, Carlisle se apuro a atenderlo, escuche que le pedía perdón por algo y entonces perdió el conocimiento. Me asuste y empecé a gritar, pero unos musculosos brazos me abrazaron y me consolaron, llego la ambulancia y Jasper subió con papa en ella.

Yo los seguía en mi limosina junto con el resto de la familia de Carlisle, una vez en el hospital estuve a punto de desmayarme y Alice y Esme querían que un doctor me revisara, entonces cuando les dije que no se preocuparan que era por que estaba embarazada Alice chillo y me abrazo.

Pero los mismos musculosos brazos me sacaron de su abrazo y cuando levante la vista me congele, porque ahí estaba el padre de mi bebe, con todo lo sucedido no había prestado atención a nada, pero al parecer el si y me había acompañado.

Me pregunto si era cierto y si era suyo y yo asentí con la cabeza, entonces las que chichaban era Alice, Esme junto con una hermosa niña que corrieron a abrazarme. Emmet volvió a sacarme de sus brazos y me jalo rumbo a la cafetería.

Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada y ahí me conto su vida, resulta que la niña era su hija, al principio quede en shock, pero luego el siguió diciéndome su situación y a decirme que no había podido olvidarme, que descubrió que por tonto que parezca se enamoro de mí, yo estaba llorando porque la verdad era que también me había enamorado y mas al saber que estaba embarazada, pero no se lo había dicho a nadie porque no sabía cómo encontrarlo.

Ambos nos abrazamos y besamos, y quedamos que apenas las cosas se solucionen y se calmen nos casaríamos, fuimos interrumpidos por Jasper que me conto la situación de salud de papa y ahí empecé a llorar de nuevo, no quería perderlo.

POV Jasper

Me sentía desesperado, como no pude darme cuenta antes de lo que tramaba Jacob, no pude defenderlos como debía, para acabarla nos rodeaba un escándalo que afectaría las empresas y mas con lo de papa, no puedo creer que no me haiga confiado lo de su enfermedad, pero ahora muchas cosas encajan, sus salidas, su actitud, su desmejorado aspecto, demonios, como pude ser tan idiota.

Luego Rosalie embarazada, que chingados tenia en la cabeza, papa le pide a ese Edward que huya con mi hermanita, dios todo es un caos. Ah, y resulta que Jessica me dejo por el escándalo, y yo que quería pedirle matrimonio próximamente, que error hubiera cometido.

Me sentía desesperado, me jale el pelo y entonces unos pequeños bracitos me apretaron a un cuerpo y me congele, la sensación fue única, era como si hubiera nacido para estar entre esos brazos, levante la mirada y vi a la hermana de Edward, me regalo una enorme sonrisa que me animo y yo se la correspondí.

Tal vez después de todo si existía una luz al final del túnel pensé mientras le seguía sonriendo y correspondía ese abrazo.

* * *

Que tal, les gusto, quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que han puesto a la historia en favoritos y a alertas, pero sobre todo a aquellas que se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios.

Les adelanto que en el próximo capítulo habrá luna de miel y además que creen, aparecerá Tanya, y habrá otras sorpresas. Así que quiero muchos comentarios para apurarme a publicarlo, ya casi llegamos a los 100 Reviews así que esperare a llegar para publicar el siguiente.

A doble engaño lo tienen olvidado y por eso tal vez y todo depende de ustedes lo actualice mañana y les adelanto que ahí hay boda, no diré de quien pero habrá.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que también han empezado a leer cumpliendo mi sueño, y quiero un hombre para mi, sus comentarios son muy importantes para saber si les gusta la historia.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

POV Bella

Aun no puedo creer que este casada con Edward, no se como tome mi familia la noticia, Edward no a querido que me comunique con ellos por seguridad de nuestro paradero, al parecer estoy siendo buscada por muchos medios de comunicación.

Ya que había algunos periodistas en la fiesta para cubrir el evento no se pudo evitar que saliera la noticia de lo sucedido a la televisión y los mas importantes medios de comunicación mundial por ser un escándalo de mi clase social.

Sra. bella gusta algo de comer o tomar (me dijo la azafata que me saco de mis pensamientos con una sonrisa falsa viendo solamente a Edward).

No, gracias puedes retirarte (le dije cortésmente y me voltee a ver por la ventana).

La verdad tenia un poquito de hambre, pero también el estomago revuelto, según Edward era una reacción a los sedantes que me estuvieron aplicando, ya solo sentía una ligera molestia en la herida.

Estaba muy preocupada por la situación de mi familia, Edward no me había querido decir gran cosa, según el solo sabia que Jacob estaba en coma y el que me había disparado era William y se había suicidado, un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo de recordar la situación.

Tienes frio bella, quieres alguna cobija o alguna bebida caliente tal vez (me dijo Edward con una sonrisa, me sonroje, al parecer me había estado observando y no me había dado cuenta).

No, gracias estoy bien, solo recordaba lo que había pasado, estoy preocupada (le dije seriamente y sin querer se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas).

No tienes que preocuparte de nada amore mío, ahora eres mi esposa y yo cuidare de ti (toda sonrisa había desaparecido y su tono de voz era solemne).

No le conteste y seguí viendo por la ventana, no sabia los planes de Edward, el que fuéramos a su isla para tener mas comodidad y privacidad me tenia incomoda, no se si el quiere consumar nuestro matrimonio o no, al fin solo era por mi seguridad pero hablamos de sexo y las sensaciones que el produce en mi me asustan.

Si se lo propone no creo poder evitar caer en sus brazos, me olvido de todo cada vez que me besa, me toca, pierdo la cabeza fácilmente y me entrego por completo a sus caricias. Pero no quiero entregarme a el solo por despecho o que sea una equivocación, quiero que sea por amor.

POV Edward

Llegamos a la isla casi al anochecer, bella todo el camino estuvo perdida en sus pensamientos, varias veces le hable y ni cuenta se dio, se que esta preocupada y eso que no sabe lo de su padre y que Jacob ya salió del coma y que será trasladado a una cárcel de alta seguridad por todo lo que pretendía, al parecer encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Billy Black en un callejón de Milán.

Y Jasper encontró unas cuentas millonarias a nombre de bella junto con un seguro de vida a nombre de bella y como beneficiario el, por 20 millones de dólares y otras cuentas fantasmas con dinero que había estado robando de las empresas Swan y charles no se había dado cuenta por confiar en el ciegamente entre otras cosas.

El Sr. Swan esta cada vez peor, su hermana quiere que regrese pero Jasper no por que eso solo provocaría mas problemas ahorita, mejor que estuviera lejos, aunque como quiera no la hubiera llevado, aun no estaba bien y ella y yo aun tenemos asuntos pendientes.

De aquí no puede salir hasta que este enamorada de mi y me acepte una vez sepa la verdad, no hemos hablado de eso pero tratare de no tocarla hasta que estemos realmente casados, aun no creo que este lista, quiero que me ame primero si no, no me perdonaría la mentira, de eso estoy seguro.

La deje en su habitación a lado de la mía justamente, empieza plan de conquista a Isabella Swan………

1 semana después……………..

POV Bella

Edward a estado maravilloso conmigo, todos los días desayunamos en la terraza ya que el clima de aquí esta padrísimo para eso, después se encierra en su despacho a trabajar un rato por internet, según el la situación sigue igual, pero no me a dejado ver ningún medio de comunicación, en mi cuarto no hay tele, tengo una laptop sin internet, solo para jugar y entretenerme un rato.

Después todas las tardes nadamos en la piscina o a veces bajamos a la playa, la verdad este lugar es maravilloso, aun no lo hemos recorrido todo, se que se llama isla Esme y que su familia es la dueña, Esme es el nombre de su mama, el lugar, la casa y toda la isla es un paraíso moderno.

Después vemos el atardecer donde quiera que estemos recorriendo la isla o en el balcón de su recamara que es donde se ve mejor, cenamos íntimamente, por raro que parezca no hay servidumbre y nos turnamos para cocinar, esta faceta de el me encanta y me hace sentir rara, de vez en cuando me roba besos y nos acariciamos, pero el siempre se retira cuando el beso se vuelve apasionado, me sonríe y seguimos platicando o haciendo cualquier cosa.

Tiene una mini sala de cine y a veces en la noche antes de dormir disfrutamos de alguna buena película comiendo golosinas y agarrados de las manos, creo que me estoy enamorando y me preocupa hacerlo y que el sienta no lo mismo.

Después de todo el siempre a sido así conmigo, pero parecemos una pareja de recién casados de verdad, solo sin intimar.

POV Edward

Esta semana a sido la mejor de mi vida, sin duda alguna bella es la mujer de mi vida, es culta, sabe divertirse, podemos hablar por horas sin aburrirnos y tenemos varias cosas en común, no es como todas las mujeres que he conocido, ella es especial y no superficial.

Ahora esta haciendo la cena mientras yo chateo con Alice sobre como están las cosas, al parecer todo sigue igual, esta semana bella y yo nos hemos acercado mucho, hacemos todo juntos y su compañía me encanta, espero en verdad que lo nuestro funcione.

Cada vez que la cosa se pone caliente tengo que alejarme de ella con cualquier pretexto, e tenido que usar todo mi autocontrol para no lanzármele encima cuando salimos a nadar y ella usa esos bikinis, ella cree que es fea, pero no sabe lo sexy y hermosa que es.

POV Bella

Estoy preparando una cena especial, quiero agradecer a Edward lo bueno que se a portado conmigo y todo el apoyo que me a dado, se que esta en su biblioteca trabajando y yo mientras le estoy preparando una cena con velas en la terraza de la piscina, que es donde se ve mejor la luna.

Me e dado cuenta que siento cosas por el y quiero que intentemos formar una relación de pareja, un noviazgo de verdad, sin mentiras y sin secretos ni nada que nos dañe, el es muy bueno conmigo y espero que me acepte, al menos se que cuando nos besamos no le soy indiferente.

POV Edward

Bella me pidió que me arreglara porque me tenia una sorpresa, pero que no fuera a la terraza y no hiciera trampa, así que aquí estoy en mi habitación, vestido con un smoking esperando que ella me hable, es tan tierna e inocente, como la quiero.

Edward, ya puedes venir (me grito mi ángel desde algún lugar de la casa).

Baje y fui a la terraza, ya que ahí habíamos quedado de vernos, hoy le pediría una oportunidad, me siento muy nervioso ya que nunca le e pedido a nadie que sea mi novia, todos mis noviazgos que e tenido la chava siempre es quien se me declara, espero hacerlo bien.

Llegue a la terraza y me quede en shock, bella parecía una diosa en ese vestido azul straples, de solo verla mi bóxer empezó a achicarse, es que gua, ese vestido le queda como segunda piel y la luz de la luna sobre su piel la hace ver mas perfecta de lo que es.

Te gusta como me quedo (me pregunta sonrojada y mordiéndose el labio inferior).

Me encanta (le dijo embobado viéndola a ella).

Espero que te guste lo que hice de cenar, quieres una copa de vino (me pregunto tímidamente).

Si por favor (le dije sonrojado y nervioso, no sabia si podría aguantar mas sin echármele encima, un mes sin nada de sexo no ayudaba en nada la situación).

Me ofreció la copa y nos sentamos a cenar, ella de vez en cuando se sonrojaba y se veía nerviosa por algún motivo, y yo no sabia como abordar el tema que quería).

Acabamos de cenar y ella se levanto por el postre de chocolate que me había preparado. Al pararse el vestido se le levanto un poco y me permitió ver un poco su lencería, yo no podía ni moverme, me estaba aferrando a la mesa para no lanzarme encima de ella y violarla aquí mismo.

Tenia una erección enorme y dolorosa, necesitaba una ducha fría, aunque creo que ni eso funcionaria ahora, tendré que recurrir a otros métodos aunque no me guste tocarme yo mismo.

Bella venia entrando a la terraza desde la cocina y su mal equilibro se hizo presente y cayo a la piscina, me levante de inmediato, pero justo cuando llegue a la orilla de ella, ella iba saliendo y me congele, todo el maldito vestido se le había pegado mas al cuerpo y se le había levantado dejándome ver libremente que llevaba una mini tanguita de encaje.

Todo mi autocontrol se fue a la mierda………………..

POV Bella

Venia de la cocina cuando tropecé con mis propios pies y me caí dentro de la piscina, rápidamente salí a la superficie y nade a la escalera para salir.

Cuando salí me sorprendió ver a Edward parado enfrente de mi.

Edward (le hable ya que se había quedado callado y viéndome fijamente).

Él no contestó, siguió mirándome callado pero esta vez si que reconocí lo que se ocultaba en sus ojos, era deseo. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, mi respiración a agitarse.

El se acerco lentamente a mi, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos, me abrazo y me beso, apenas fue una caricia, pero activó miles de descargas eléctricas en mi interior. No lo rechacé, al contrario, le respondí, y el beso se volvió más profundo y vigoroso.

Las manos de Edward se unieron al juego acariciándome desde la cintura hasta las caderas. Yo por inercia eché los brazos a su cuello pegando de ese modo mi cuerpo más a él. Las cosas que estaba sintiendo, en la vida sospeché que podría sentirlas, solo el las provocaba.

Estaba mal, digo estábamos casados legalmente, y yo quería una relación con el, pero creo que esto es ir muy rápido, pero se sentía tan bien. Entreabrí los labios y insté con mi lengua a intensificar el beso, quería más, necesitaba más.

El me arranco de un rápido movimiento mi vestido, yo empecé a acariciarlo también y me restregué contra su notable erección, el gruño y me cargo, en ningún momento nuestras bocas se separaron, cuando sentí el colchón en mi espalda es que abrí los ojos y vi que estábamos en su habitación.

Pensé que se recostaría conmigo, pero solo se quedo al pie de la cama recorriendo con su mirada todo mi cuerpo, me sonroje furiosamente y quise cubrirme con la colcha pero el me ordeno que no me moviera con su voz gruesa y, y por algún motivo lo hice, si el quería verme, pues que me viera.

Pero yo también quiero verte (le dije sensualmente y sonrojándome mas).

El me guiño un ojo y entonces se saco el saco y lo avento hacia atrás, después lenta y sensualmente empezó a desabrocharse los botones de su camisa, en ningún momento sus ojos se retiraron de los mi, mas yo si paseaba mi mirada en cada movimiento de el.

Me estaba excitando mas, se acabo de desabrochar la camisa y sensualmente se la quito y me la avento. Luego empezó a bailar mientras se acercaba mas a mi y cuando llego a mi, yo le quite el cinto y le desabroche el botón del pantalón, pero cuando quería tocarlo mas, se volvió a poner al pie de la cama.

Yo gruñí por su acto y el me sonrió torcidamente, y me dijo que esto era para mi, que iba a hacer que fuera especial y me quería bien excitada para que no doliera tanto, que no se daba cuenta que estaba empapada ya.

Con movimientos de cadera y bailando con música mentalmente se quito el pantalón y pude ver su tremenda erección y me sorprendí de lo grande que se veía, pero mis bragas se humedecieron mas al darme cuenta que si estaba así era por mí, porque me deseaba y le sonreí.

Luego se quito los bóxers y pude ver toda su anatomía y jadee, dios era perfecto, tan masculino y sexy, era mi dios y por hoy me sentía su diosa, luego se volvió a acercar a mi con movimientos felinos y sensuales y se poso arriba de mi y me beso.

Yo aun tenia mis braguitas, las cuales reventó y mientras me besaba me empezó a acariciar los pechos y una de sus manos fue bajando por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi intimidad, con su pulgar empezó a acariciar mi punto de placer y sus besos fueron bajando hasta mis pechos.

Empezó a besar y lamer mis pechos y en un movimiento rápido me penetro con un dedo y me empezó a embestir con el, me sentía morir con sus caricias, luego metió dos dedos mientras seguía frotando mi clítoris y seguía mordiendo y succionando mis pechos, le brindaba las mismas caricias a ambos.

Cuando pensé que no podía recibir mas placer, el empezó a mover los dedos mas rápido hasta que tuve un enorme orgasmo gimiendo su nombre y el gruñendo.

Luego se posiciono en mi entrada y me pregunto si estaba segura, que después no habría marcha atrás a lo que yo solo le conteste besándolo apasionadamente y con mi mano me atreví a acariciar toda la longitud de su erección.

Entonces suavemente me penetro, cuando lo sentí por completo dentro llore, y le encaje las uñas en los hombros, el se quedo quiero un momento, pero después el empezó a embestirme suavemente para que me acostumbrara.

Rápidamente el dolor paso a placer y sus movimientos fueron aumentando de velocidad, ambos no parábamos de gemir el nombre del otro hasta llegar juntos al segundo mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

POV Edward

Hacer el amor con bella había sido único, quería que fuera mágico, quería que disfrutara y yo me entregue a ella en cuerpo y alma consciente de que la amaba, llegamos juntos al clímax y ella se quedo dormida después.

La pegue a mi pecho y ella susurro mi nombre, una tonta sonrisa se formo en mi boca y le bese la frente y en su oído le dije que la amaba y ella aun dormida me sonrió.

Me despertaron los rayos del sol y con cuidado me levante de su lado y baje a preparar el desayuno, ahora quería sorprenderla yo, baje a la cocina y termine de prepararle el desayuno, justo cuando iba a ponerlo en una charola para subirlo tocaron a la puerta.

Me sorprendió que lo hicieran pero supuse que era el encargado de llenar la despensa, ya teníamos una semana y era hora de que la llenaran, fui a abrir la puerta y me congele.

Hola amor, te extrañe (era Tanya, me había olvidado de ella).

Me molesto que estuviera aquí, arruinaría mis planes y lo sierto era que ya no veía futuro a nuestra relación e iba a terminarla hace días, pero se me olvido con tanto problema.

Justo cuando iba a contestar se abalanzo y se aferro a mi cuello mientras me besaba.

POV Bella

Me levante al no sentir el calor del cuerpo de Edward, anoche había sido la mejor de mi vida y lo mejor de todo es que me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por Edward era amor, hoy hablaría y se lo diría.

Fui al baño y me lave los dientes, salí a la habitación y me puse la camisa que Edward había traído la noche anterior y me dispuse a buscarlo para decirle que lo amaba.

Baje las escaleras y me congele, ahí estaba mi Edward besándolo y el no se quitaba, lagrimas traicioneras salían de mis ojos.

Ellos al parecer se dieron cuenta de mi presencia porque se separaron y voltearon a verme, ella con superioridad y el avergonzado y suplicando con la mirada.

Hola, soy Tanya, la prometida de Edward Cullen (me dijo arrogantemente y con una sonrisa maliciosa).

Pro.. prometida de Edward Cullen (le dije medio en shock).

Sip, de el, Edward Cullen (dijo señalándolo).

Bella yo, déjame explicarte por favor (me suplico el).

Justo cuando iba a salir corriendo la puerta se abrió y apareció una sonriente Alice y Rosalie, pero al ver mi estado y como iba vestida y luego ver a Edward con la mujer esa, pusieron una cara que daba miedo.

Edward Cullen que chingados significa esto (le dijo Alice dándole una cachetada mientras Rosalie corría a abrazarme).

* * *

Ok. Faltan 3 cometarios para la meta, pero se me hizo injusto para todas las personas que ya me enviaron el suyo tardarme mas, espero que les haiga gustado este capítulo, dios es el mas largo que he hecho.

Espero recibir muchos comentarios por el en compensación, ahora que creen que pase, pobre de Edward, pero se lo merecía por mentiroso, ahora falta ver la reacción de bella y que pasara con Alice y Rosalie ahí.

Gracias a las personas que me siguen poniendo en favorito (historia y autor) y todas las alarmas, pero repito mas agradezco a las que se toman las molestias de escribirme sus comentarios.

Me e tardado en actualizar doble engaño porque aun faltan comentarios y sigo trabajando en el, y los otros dos fics porque no e tenido tiempo, mañana es el baby shower de mi hermana que vino de visita de fuera solo por eso y hemos estado todos ocupados en la casa, pero tratare de actualizar en la madrugada si acabo alguno o en el transcurso de este fin de semana, quiero muchos comentarios jajajaajjajaj.

besos y nos vemos despues. gracias por su paciencia por mi tardanza y seguir leyendome.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

POV Bella

Alice le había dado una cachetada y rose me estaba abrazando, pero lo cierto era que yo no podía dejar de verlo a los ojos, y el me devolvía la mirada con suplica, con desesperación, con…… cariño. En su mirada vi lo que con palabras no nos habíamos dicho, el me quería.

Recordé el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, su apoyo en cada momento, su cuidado al hacerme el amor, su entrega. Sí, me había mentido, pero quién era yo para juzgarlo, yo también me había equivocado y se que aunque nos casamos con su identidad falsa, se que ese día nuestra boda fue real para los dos, no un juego de él.

Entonces de algún lugar saque fuerzas e ignorando a todos me acerque y le limpie los labios con la manga de la camisa, el me veía en shock y la tipa con odio, Alice y rose me sonrieron y eso fue todo lo que vi, porque lo bese, quería borrar el asqueroso sabor de esa fulana.

En un principio no me devolvió el beso, y entonces pensé que lo había malinterpretado y justo cuando me iba a separar el me abrazo y me correspondió el beso con tanta pasión que por poco olvido que no estábamos solos.

Un chillido nos hizo separar jadeando por aire, la tipa estaba roja, pero antes de que hablara Edward me cargo estilo novia y valiéndole los reclamos de la tipa y las risas de nuestras hermanas me llevo a la habitación, apenas cerró la puerta con llave se lanzo sobre mí.

Yo quería que habláramos, quería escuchar su versión de las cosas como quiera, pero cuando empezó a morder mis pezones por encima de su camisa me olvide de todo menos de el, yo le bese el cuello y se lo mordí, lo quería mercar como mío y lo hice, el gruño y supe que le había gustado cuando sin más me penetro de un golpe haciendo que gimiéramos nuestros nombres.

El empezó a embestirme rápido, como sabia que me gustaba y yo le besaba el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja, le mordí sus pezones y entonces sentí que iba a llegar a mi orgasmo y justo antes el se detuvo, gruñí frustrada y el me sonrió torcidamente, me coloco a cuatro patas rápidamente en un movimiento algo brusco y gemí de la impresión, pero antes de que protestara el volvió a embestirme mientras me acariciaba mi clítoris y el seguía embistiéndome haciendo movimientos circulares y placenteros.

Cuando menos lo pensé chille del placer que me había dado, el mordió mi cuello cuando llego a su orgasmo gritando mi nombre en mi oído con voz ronca, caí rendida y el se recostó a mi lado. Me abrazo y me beso con tanta ternura que las lágrimas se me salieron.

Te amo Isabella, no importa cuáles sean tus sentimientos hacia mi ahora, pero te juro que me ganare tu amor y confianza, gracias por esta oportunidad amor, te juro que no te arrepentirás, te seré fiel, no habrá más secretos.

Edward, no tienes que hacer nada para ganarte mi amor, porque yo también te amo, me enamore de ti desde que te conocí, por eso no soportaba estar en tu presencia, porque yo me había comprometido con…. Bueno con él y pues era costumbre y cariño lo que le tenía a él.

Me haces tan feliz amor (y me volvió a besar con pasión, cariño y devoción y yo le correspondí entregándole toda mi vida y alma).

Hicimos el amor una vez más, pero ahora con calma, memorizando el cuerpo del otro, disfrutando esa sensación que te llena al estar con tu persona amada, con tu complemento. Nos olvidamos de todo y todos, luego me cargo y nos dimos una rápida pero placentera ducha porque aun sabíamos lo que nos esperaba abajo y mientras mas rápido lo enfrentáramos, mas rápido seriamos felices.

Bajamos y no se veía rastro de la tipa esa, escuchamos voces en la terraza y entonces fuimos para haya, me desconcertó ver a Rosalie llorando y a Alice abrazándola, apenas ella me vio corrió a abrazarme sollozando, no le entendía nada y levante la mirada para preguntarle a Alice, pero ella también lloraba y se lanzo a los brazos de Edward.

Yo le frote la espalda a mi hermana hasta que se medio calmo.

Rose, bebe esta, bien (le dije viéndole los ojos rojos e hincados),

No, bella el, bella lo voy extrañar y lo peor es que ni siquiera va a conocer a su nieto (o.k. de que hablaba, que nieto, a quien iba a extrañar).

Ella sintió me desconcierto y volvió a llorar y me grito lo peor que había escuchado.

Papa, bella, Jasper me acaba de hablar, el….el acaba de fallecer (dijo y entonces yo la acompañe en las lagrimas).

Que, de que hablas, no juegues rose, el no puede estar muerto (grite histéricamente).

Bella, el…. el tenia cáncer pulmonar y le quedaban días de vida (me dijo Edward en un susurro, haciendo que soltara a rose y me acercara a el).

Tu, acaso lo sabías y me lo ocultaste maldito desgraciado (dije dándole puñetazos en su pecho, hasta que el me abrazo).

Pero porque yo no sabía, porque nadie me dijo nada maldita sea, no pude despedirme de el, decirle que lo amaba (me deje caer al suelo llorando y sintiéndome impotente).

No bella, el día de lo de tu fiesta fallida, apenas yéndote tu el tuvo un infarto y ya no despertó (me dijo Rosalie con la mirada en el piso y llorando fuertemente).

Jasper volvió a hablarnos y tuvimos que volver por algunos trámites que necesitábamos firmar como sus herederas, yo iba muy triste y Edward en ningún momento dejo de abrazarme, dios cuanto lo amaba y necesitaba.

Llegamos a Londres y una limosina nos esperaba, íbamos todos de negro, cuando estábamos por entrar al vehículo sentí el flash de varias cámaras y levante la vista y venían una bola de reporteros corriendo y tomando fotos hacia donde estábamos, Edward con cuidado me ayudo a entrar rápidamente, y apenas el entro la limosina el chofer arranco entre los gritos y preguntas de la gente.

Pensaba que íbamos a nuestro Penhouse o a alguna funeraria pero nos dirigimos a una exclusiva residencia de Londres, rose me susurro que era la mansión cullen, a penas se estaciono la limosina en la entrada logre ver a Jasper y a Emmet en la entrada esperando que bajáramos.

Sin más que decir entramos a la casa y me entere que habían cremado a papa, que ese había sido su deseo, yo aun me sentía en shock, y pedí retirarme a descansar, Esme era una persona muy amable y se ofreció a acompañarme pero no quería separarme de Edward, lo necesitaba tanto como a el aire para respirar.

Entonces Edward se levanto me tomo de la mano y me llevo a un tercer piso, me acosté y caí en un estado de subconsciencia y depresión terrible.

Una semana después (lectura del testamento)………….

Yo charles Swan en uso de mis facultades mentales……………. (había dejado su testamento en video y al verlo deje de escuchar todo alrededor que no sea el, lagrimas salían de mis ojos, no teníamos la mejor relación pero el había cambiado y en el fondo se que nos quería a los tres, me arrepentía de no haber pasado mas tiempo con el, pero eso ya no servía de nada.

Dejo a mi hijo Jasper Swan como albacea de todos mis bienes, todo lo que poseo será dividido en partes iguales para mis tres hijos, quiero que sepan que los amo, que se que cometí errores, pero que todo lo hice por ustedes, para que no les faltara nada, creo que me equivoque y les pido perdón.

Para que mis hijas puedan reclamar su herencia deben estar casadas y por lo menos embarazadas, quiero nietos jajajjaaj, aunque no los pueda disfrutar pero se que mi sangre perdurara en mi descendencia.

Mientras tanto recibirán un fideicomiso y quiero que acaben sus carreras universitarias y se incorporen a trabajar en las empresas, se que su hermano las necesitara, ustedes son parte de mi orgullo, mi mejor logro en mi vida son ustedes.

Quiero pedirle perdón a Carlisle cullen, quiero que lo busquen y le brinden todo el apoyo que no le brinde, quiero que el sepa que yo siempre confié en él y en Esme, pero Billy supo bien como hacerme dudar, y cuando descubrí la verdad no tuve ojos de mirarlos, me daba mucha vergüenza.

* * *

o.k. que les pareció, ya murió charles y como vieron, no le salió el gusto a Tanya, pero no todo será paz, ya verán más adelante. Espero sus comentarios por favor.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

2 meses después…………..

POV Edward

Hasta ahorita todo ha ido en calma, bella y yo vamos juntos a la universidad y vivimos en un departamento que compre cuando llegue a Londres, mi idea era usarlo para llevar a mis amiguitas, pero desde que conocí a bella deje de lado eso y la verdad nunca llegue a traer a nadie aquí.

Pero mi conciencia me grita que bella merece algo mejor, no este lugar. Pero ella se niega a que compremos una casa solo para nosotros, laboralmente ahora trabajo en el hospital de papa, he descubierto con el apoyo de bella que después de todo lo mío si es la medicina.

En honor a la verdad si he sido tentado con algunas enfermeras, que les puedo decir la carne es débil, pero no ha pasado de algunos besos y uno que otro faje, las mujeres son insistentes pero me he sabido parar. Si, amo a bella pero desde la muerte de su padre ha cambiado mucho.

Todas las noches hacemos el amor pero la siento ida, vacía y no sé qué hacer, no me gusta que este así, ya casi no tiene tiempo para mi y creo que la estoy perdiendo.

Mi familia, pues Emmet y Rosalie se casaron hace un mes, y ahora andan de luna de miel en un crucero por el mar Mediterráneo y algunas ciudades de Europa, Alice inicio una relación con Jasper casi después de la muerte de charles y ahora hablan de casarse para fin de año, osease en 2 meses.

Mis padres y mía regresaron a Italia a resolver unos pendientes porque han decidido radicar permanentemente aquí ahora que Rosalie esta embarazada y que pus ella no puede desatenderse de las empresas Swan y Emmet decidió apoyarla.

Bella y yo aun no hablamos de boda ni nada, vivimos en unión libre, si me ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de casarme pero siento que así como esta no seria un buen momento.

De Tanya no hemos vuelto a saber nada y me extraña que haiga tomado tan bien la separación, pero mejor para mi. Jacob esta refundido de por vida en una prisión de alta seguridad.

De Ángela pues resulta que el perro ese después de todo no era el padre de su hijo, se a casado con un tal Ben Cheney, al parecer eran vecinos y el estaba a punto de casarse pero al enterarse del embarazo dejo a la novia.

3 meses después………………

POV bella

Hace 5 meses que falleció papa, mi vida a sufrido varios cambios, ahora vivo con Edward en un hermoso departamento, nuestra relación se ha vuelto un poco distante pero es que me afecto mucho la muerte de charles.

Siento no haber podido decirle adiós, cuanto lo amaba, mi madre apareció como ave de rapiña a la lectura del testamento pero se llevo un fisco porque no le dejo papa nada. Al fin de cuentas ahora ella esta casada y el no tenia responsabilidades con ella.

La familia de Edward es maravillosa y nos han acogido a mis hermanos y a mi como otros hijos y es que aparte de que rose se caso con Emmet y ahora están por tener a su bebe en un par de días, Jasper y Alice se casaron un mes atrás.

La boda fue sencilla pero hermosa, por respeto a el luto de nosotros no se hizo gran cosa en ninguna de ambas bodas. Jasper no lo sabe pero Alice se entero hace una semana de que esperan a su primer bebe. Pero esta esperando que Rosalie se alivie para no quitarle protagonismo, ella y sus locuras.

Se que Edward esta sentido conmigo pero he decidido que voy a salir adelante, ya la rege una vez con Jacob por tonta caí en sus mentiras pero ahora voy a luchar por mi relación con el.

Voy a pedirle después de que se alivie Rosalie nos vallamos de viaje, al fin y al cabo se acercan el fin del semestre y yo tengo la mayoría exentas al igual que el.

La verdad lo necesitamos urgentemente antes de que sea peor nuestra relación, el últimamente llega tarde todos los días y ahora ya casi ni me toca, siempre que hacemos el amor después se aleja y me da la espalda para dormir.

Se que algo le preocupa, lo veo en su mirada pero no quiere hablar conmigo. Alice dice que todo esta bien pero ahora que rose esta por aliviarse ha tenido que ir a la universidad en las mañanas, al hospital los fines de semana y entre semana a la empresa a cubrir a Emmet que no se quiere despegar de rose para cuando entre en labor.

Y yo pues últimamente me e empezado a sentir mal, tengo mucho sueño y mi horario de comer a cambiado drásticamente, en las mañanas voy a la universidad, en las tardes cuando no hay juntas en vez de ir a la empresa me voy a casa a dormir, y por obvias razones en las madrugadas me levanto con un hambre bruto.

POV Edward

Estoy desesperado, el trabajo me esta matando pero la verdad lo que mas me preocupa es mi relación con bella. He de confesar que mi relación con ella a empeorado y en gran medida por mi.

Hace poco mas de 1 mes, desesperado porque acababa de discutir estuve a punto de engañarla, me sentía mal y me negaba a aceptar que ella controlaba mi vida y que era la única para mi, de que ella casi no me pela ya, que cuando hacemos el amor se duerme y empieza a sollozar sin yo saber porque. Mi amigo james me aconsejo que estuviera con otra mujer, así que en el hospital casi caigo con la insistencia de victoria y es que la desgraciada da unas mamadas brutas.

Pero cuando iba a penetrarla me arrepentí y me volví a subir los pantalones y salí de la sala de enfermeras que era donde estábamos y la deje ahí semidesnuda, no pude engañarla. Ella no lo merecía.

Lo peor de todo es que por venganza victoria no sé cómo se entero de Tanya, porque una semana después ella apareció con unas fotos de victoria arrodillada haciendo cosas muy comprometedoras. Y ahora me amenaza con que si no dejo a bella por las buenas, ella le dará las fotos y lo hará ella por las malas.

He hablado con mi padre de eso y después de un súper sermón y regañiza y de decirme lo decepcionado que esta de mi entre otras cosas que por ser caballero no repetiré, me ha pedido que sea sincero con bella, que me adelante a Tanya pero no sé cómo hacerlo. No quiero perderla, sin ella mi vida ya no tenía sentido.

* * *

Hey!!!!!!!!!, siento la demora y que el capi sea cortito, pero es que no quise tardar mas en actualizar, ya estamos en la meta final. Ahora falta ver que pasa entre Edward y bella.

Todo lo que ocurre por la falta de comunicación, ahora falta ver como lo tomara bella. Jasper y Alice ya se casaron y Emmet y rose están por tener a su bebe.

Espero sus comentarios, mientras mas reciba mas me apuro a actualizar.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

POV Emmet

Mi vida no podía ser mejor, estoy vivo, tengo salud, tengo la mejor familia que puede existir, soy extremadamente guapo y sexy, tengo unos padres fabulosos, mi madre una excelente cocinera que me consiente y cumple mis antojos, y mi padre un gran doctor que me cura mis dolores de pancita, y es que en este embarazo el que trae los antojos y malestares he sido yo, creo que aumente 10 kilos en estos 3 últimos meses, ando todo chipi y mi mami me consuela.

Tengo a mi Rosalie que es mi complemento en todo, a mi princesita Mía que es un amor de niña y adora a Rosalie hasta el punto que ya le dice mama y mis futuros campeones, si son gemelos y están a días de estar conmigo.

Ah y hermanos fastidiosos, una loca por las compras y otro más idiota que nada pero que se le puede hacer. Me gusta mi trabajo, que les puedo decir viajo por todo el mundo, tengo dinero y soy el jefe, dios, soy genial.

Actualmente no trabajo porque mi rose esta en días por parir, y como es múltiple pues hay que estar cuidándola, eso si trae un carácter que ni ella se aguanta pero trato de ser comprensible porque se que son las hormonas, aunque no puedo quejarme esas mismas hormonas me traen loco en las noches, se ha vuelto insaciable y yo salgo ganando, me entienden verdad.

Ring, ring, ring……………

Bueno, el hombre mas sexy del universo al habla (dije con mi voz sexy).

Pues Sr. sexy resulta que tengo media hora hablándote, tu flamante esposa rompió aguas afuera de Victoria Secret comprando unos sujetadores que le quedaran, vamos camino hacia el hospital. Allá te veo (me colgó la enana, que será eso de rompió aguas, mmmm, ya quiero ver a mi rose en su nuevo conjunto de victoria).

5 minutos después……………..

Oh por dios, oh por dios rompió aguas, hospital, ya entendí va a nacer mis hijos, oh por dios ahora que hago. A si correr al hospital.

POV Mía

Conteste al mismo tiempo el teléfono de mi papa y fui al cuarto de mis hermanitos a enlistar la maleta como mi mami rose me indico y después al cuarto de ella por la suya que ya estaba hecha.

Una vez con las dos maletas listas baje a buscar a mi papa para que nos fuéramos y oh sorpresa (la verdad lo esperaba) mi papa se fue sin mí, lo bueno es que se me de memoria el numero de mi abue Esme y sé que ella vendrá por mí y me llevara con las cosas al hospital.

Bueno, mama Esme mi mama rose va a tener ya a mis hermanitos (chille en el teléfono de la emoción).

Si amor tu tía Alice me acaba de avisar y voy saliendo para haya (dijo mi abue en otro chillido).

Puedes pasar por mi por fis, mi papa se fue sin mi y sin las cosas de mama (le dije suspirando por sus descuidos pareciera que yo era el adulto aquí, mama se enojara cuando se entere).

Que tu padre hizo que (dijo mi abue un poco alterada y yo role los ojos, como si no lo conocieran), bueno cariño paso por ti enseguida y ya vera ese hijo mío cuando lo vea.

POV Alice

Mi vida es genial, me case con el mejor hombre del mundo, mi jazz. Estoy embarazada y me acaba de llegar mi tarjeta dorada sin limite que mi amado esposo me dio, si lo se tengo dinero pero no hay como tener una extra para cualquier emergencia, como remodelar mi guardarropa de acuerdo a la temporada, y que decir si hago el mío tengo que hacer el di mi marido ahora no puedo pensar nada mas en mi.

A y el de la familia completa, ahora tengo dos cuñaditas a las cuales reorganizar la ropa, rose no se queda atrás en gustos pero no hay como el mío, y bella esa si es otra historia.

Estaba con ellas comprando cositas para los bebes y luego se me ocurrió comprarme un nuevo conjunto de ropa junto con los zapatitos y el trajecito que compre para completar la sorpresa de mi Jasper para decirle del bebe cuando rose pidió sentarse.

Vi que estábamos cerca de victoria secret y las convencí de ir, me mata de risa como bella se pone de mil tonalidades de rosa al rojo y luego hasta el purpura, y rose necesita ropa mas de acuerdo a su estado.

Estábamos por entrar cuando rose grito, bella y yo volteamos ya que íbamos adelante y vimos a una Rosalie en shock y en el piso un chorro de agua. De inmediato corrimos con ella y la sujetamos y con ayuda de un guardia la subimos a mi porshe, dios espero que la manche se quite.

Hable al idiota de mi hermano y nos fuimos al hospital.

POV Edward

No puedo creer lo estúpido que he sido, puedo perder a mi bella, si le digo se que la pierdo, si no le digo y se entera por otro lado se que la pierdo, si accedo a lo que Tanya me pide a parte de asqueado se que la perderé también.

Ring, ring, ring…..

Bueno (conteste gruñendo por sacarme de mis pensamientos).

He, hola Edward solo quería decirte que vamos al hospital ya que rose rompió aguas (dijo bella sentida).

¡NO! (dije rápido porque si viene se topa con victoria, no pude despedirla porque amenazo con decirle a bella).

Pe…pero necesitamos ir Edward, va a tener a los gemelos ya (me dijo tartamudeando y me colgó).

Demonios, Salí corriendo a emergencias para estar al pendiente cuando llegaran, no permitiría que estuviera sola y se fuera a topar con la idiota esa, pero tendré que decirle la verdad, no puedo arriesgarme a que se entere por otra persona, achhhhhhhh (frustrado jalándose el cabello).

Llegue a urgencias justo a tiempo de ayudar a rose a bajar del porshe de Alice, ella estaba insoportable porque se le había arruinado la tapicería pero lo importante era rose y salió dispara atrás de bella y de mi hacia una habitación que ya había ordenado preparar para ella.

8 horas después……….

Por fin nacieron Chales y Emmet Cullen nacieron a las 11:30 de la noche y son gemelos idénticos, ambos venían en la misma bolsa y son rubios con ojos azules y tez blanca, tienen un hoyuelo igual al de Emmet.

Mama se quedara hoy con rose para ayudarla, Emmet quería quedarse pero por su ineptitud no lo dejaron, mira que si fue capaz de olvidar a su hija en casa que hará con un par de recién nacidos.

Todos se fueron a casa a descansar y quedaron de venir mañana temprano, toda la tarde he notado a bella extraña, se nota cansada e iba mucho al tocador. No quiso comer nada y se veía muy pálida, tendré que hacer que la revise papa mañana ya que con lo de rose termino muy cansado, el asistió el parto.

Nos fuimos a casa como a las 4 de la mañana y ella se durmió en el trayecto por lo que tuve que cargarla cuando llegamos al departamento. Recibí un texto de Tanya cuando iba a dormir diciendo que mañana pasaría al hospital para resolver esto ya, si no la recibía le llegarían las fotos por correspondencia a bella y además a un periódico local para que todo el mundo vea la clase de persona que era.

POV Bella

Todo el día de ayer ha sido muy agotador, ayer en el hospital me hice una prueba de embarazo casera y salió positiva, pero como dicen que no son 100 por ciento seguras pues hice cita con mi ginecóloga ayer sin que nadie se diera cuenta y hoy temprano saldría de dudas.

Así que me levante temprano y me enliste para mi cita, quería que fuera sorpresa para Edward así que lo deje dormido y le deje una nota diciendo que me iba a ver a mi hermana y nos veíamos en el hospital.

Llegue al consultorio de la Dra. y su enfermera victoria me trato muy bien, todo el tiempo me sonrió y fue muy amable, me cayó bien enseguida, me dijo que le dijera Vicky ya que seriamos grandes amigas, de esas que comparten todo, la verdad no entendí pero me encogí de hombros y le regrese la sonrisa.

La doctora me hizo análisis de sangre y los pidió urgentes así que 30 minutos después me confirmo mi embarazo y me hizo una ecografía, al principio me negué porque quería que Edward estuviera conmigo, pero Vicky me convenció y me dijo que no había mejor manera de que le dijera que con la imagen del bebe, y después con el podría hacerme otra.

Así que accedí y que creen, espero mellizos también, supongo que son los genes, mis hermanos son mellizos tal vez por eso ahora también yo los espero, salí del consultorio con una súper sonrisa y con las felicitaciones de la Dra. y Vicky quedamos de tomar un café un día de estos.

Pase a ver a mis sobrinos a los cuneros, solo lamentaba que papa no los pudiera conocer, pero estaba segura que desde donde quiera que este los vería y los cuidaría al igual que a mis bebes y los de Jasper.

De ahí fui a ver a Rosalie, se veía deslumbrante, traía una enorme sonrisa, según ella estaba cansado pero no podía con tanta felicidad, me alegre mucho por ella, estuve alrededor de 2 horas ahí ya que al poco rato de que llegue le llevaron a los bebes para que los amamantara y ya se quedarían con ella.

Era el medio día cuando salí de ahí ya que la habitación estaba llena y aunque mi suegro fuera el dueño no podía poner el mal ejemplo y tener a tantas personas ahí, además que me urgía ver a mi Edward y darle la noticia.

Fui por la parte de atrás, por donde entran los doctores a los consultorios para su privacidad, Carlisle me había autorizado. Llegue afuera del consultorio de Edward y suspire, iba bien emocionada.

Estaba por tocar cuando escuche a Edward discutir con alguien, y no era un alguien cualquiera, no, era la fulana esa que era su prometida y novia de adolescencia la tal Tanya.

Discutían de unas fotos y de que Edward me había engañado con una tal victoria y que para que yo no me enterara quería una noche juntos, y quedar embarazada, quería un heredero cullen, yo sollozaba en silencio porque él nunca lo negó las acusaciones.

Cuando el dijo que no a sus demandas ella grito que yo me enteraría y lo publicaría en el LONDRES TIMES y no se que otras cosas, mi mente solo podía repetir la palabra Edward e infiel, mas para entonces mis sollozos eran más fuertes, de repente la puerta se abrió mostrando a un perturbado Edward, quiso abrazarme pero lo rechace.

Salí corriendo de ahí, en el pasillo solo se escuchaban las risas de esa arpía y los gritos de Edward llamándome, salí por una puerta que daba a la sala de espera y fue ahí donde Edward me alcanzo, me iba a alejar y gritar cuando escuche en la televisión.

El preso Jacob Black a escapado de prisión, los hechos ocurrieron en la madrugada de ayer, en su celda solo se encontraron recortes de la famosa familia Swan y cullen (pasan una foto de el en la tv.), se les solicita su apoyo para localizarlo………………………………………….

Edward me rodeo con sus brazos y fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba llorando y aterrada, no podía ser que mi mundo se derrumbara así……..

* * *

Siento mucho la demora, me han surgido varios imprevistos que me han impedido actualizar mas seguido, espero de verdad que les haiga gustado el capitulo, mi musa me abandono y me esforcé mucho por terminarlo y les gustara.

Espero sus comentarios que son mi mayor regalo e inspiración, agradezco de corazón sus comentarios del capítulo anterior y prometo tratar de subir otro capítulo en este fin de semana, depende de sus Reviews y de que mi musa vuelva.

Hale cullen anna te quiero mucho amiga y estoy contigo…………


	19. Chapter 19

Siento la tardanza, Alice mNm, Hale cullen anna, saraes, verónica, je_tactica, Elizabeth1485, chiva-muse, Maribel, escarlatataojala, maite, viszed, suiza cullen Swan, kanikcami-cullen, serena princesita hale, Klaudia T, Ginegine, -95, kkikkaCullen, etc. espero les guste el capitulo. pero ff no me lo habia permitido en todo el dia de ayer.

CAPITULO 19

POV Bella

No puedo creer como mi vida se ha vuelto un infierno, con Jacob persiguiéndonos nos hemos tenido que esconder en la isla Esme, de eso ya 5 meses, los mas bonitos y tristes de mi vida. Bonitos por mis bebes y tristes por el sentimiento de soledad y de traición.

Edward y yo partimos de inmediato para acá, yo no quería pero era cierto que el lugar era seguro, y yo tenia que pensar en mis bebes antes que nada, su infidelidad aun no la he perdonado y dudo que lo haga, pero por nuestros bebes y por la amenaza que sufrimos quedamos estar juntos, no como pareja pero si unidos por nuestra seguridad hasta que todo se solucione.

Todas estamos aquí, me refiero a todas las mujeres de la familia, Alice y yo por embarazadas, rose por sus bebes y la pequeña mía, Esme para ayudarnos a las tres.

Rosalie fue sacada de inmediato del hospital y trasladada en helicóptero con Emmet y sus 3 hijos, por su seguridad no podían quedarse mas en el hospital.

Estuvo un mes aquí Emmet y luego llego Esme a cubrirlo, y el volvió al trabajo, no podía ausentarse mas, tenia que seguir aparentando que estabamos todos en Londres.

Alice también había venido para acá, pero primero ella y Jasper se fueron a China por un congreso de la compañía que duro aproximadamente 2 semanas, ahí Alice viajo sola a la isla y Jasper regreso a Londres.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo que teníamos que aparentar estar en diferentes lugares, así el perro de Black batallaría mas para localizarnos, no sabíamos cual era su plan, contra quien se iria primero y las mujeres nos quedaríamos resguardadas en la isla que era muy segura.

Edward viene a visitarnos una vez por mes y se queda una semana, otra semana lo hace Jasper, otra Emmet y otra Carlisle que sirve para revisarnos a Alice que tiene 6 meses de embarazo, los bebes de rose (como van evolucionando en su crecimiento, las vacunas, etc.) y a mi que ya cuento con 7 meses de embarazo.

Pero mi mayor temor es que a partir de la otra semana Edward se va a quedar en la isla con nosotras hasta que los bebes nazcan, el es doctor y según el y Carlisle a partir de los 7 meses de gestación el parto se puede adelantar, mas por ser un embarazo múltiple.

Yo no quiero pasar mucho tiempo con el, si con solo una semana de verlo cerca me duele, recuerdo su engaño, pero mas anhelo su contacto, sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias, lo necesito. Y el tenerlo cerca me va a torturar de sobremanera, tengo miedo de flaquear, de creerle.

El dice que nunca culmino nada, que solo fueron unos besos robados por algunas enfermeras, que si, me fallo porque cayo en la tentación de la arpía, idiota, descarada, hija de p_t_, de mi querida nueva amiga Vicky, la muy perra.

Solo quisiera tenerla enfrente para partirle la cara, la muy idiota se burlo de mi, solo recuerdo su sonrisa cínica diciéndome que tuvo el placer de hacerle el sexo oral, de saborear de el, de oírlo gemir de placer y puaj, vomito de inmediato y mis ansias asesinas surgen con fuerzas.

Y el muy idiota de Eddy como dicen las víboras de Tanya y Vicky todavía tiene el descaro de decir que no lo hizo, pero si lo llego a hacer era que pensaba en mi, lo odio, si creía que eso me haría sentir mejor esta muy equivocado. Como puede llegar a compararnos.

Jasper cuando se entero le partió la cara, Emmet le dio un abrazo de oso que le rompió dos costillas, Carlisle solo le dio un sermón y Esme le dijo lo decepcionado que estaba, al ver su expresión casi me apiado de el, casi pero me di la media vuelta y me puse a llorar.

POV Edward

Hace una semana que llegue a la isla, bella no a parado de esquivarme, no se como hacer para que me perdone, la amo tanto, cometí un error, el pero que pude cometer y juro que me arrepiento de ello y que no estoy nada orgulloso de haberlo hecho.

Pero soy un humano, un miserable y estúpido que tiene defectos, que no pudo ver, que se cegó por un momento de placer, que sufría por verla triste, apagada, que nunca se había enamorado ni pasado por situaciones así, que desde los 13 años soy sexualmente activo y promiscuo.

Que 12 años de sexo con diferentes mujeres, solo pensando en mi no me habían preparado para algo así, para esta agonía, porque eso era para mi verla así, que no quisiera hablarme, que se encerrara en su mundo, que cuando hiciéramos el amor sintiera un cuerpo frio, no a mi amada bella.

Pero la recuperare, por ella, por mis hijos, por mi juro que lo hare, la extraño, en este tiempo solo he pensado en ella, se que ella no confía en mi, que cree que ando con otras, pero no, aprendí la lección duramente, cruelmente porque la lastime, me lastime e hice sufrir a mis angelitos que aun no nacen y sus padres ya están separados.

Además que mi cuerpo solo la anhela a ella, su esencia, su presencia, todo mi interior le pertenece solo a ella. Ella rehúye los lugares donde estoy, pero yo siempre la observo, como se acaricia su hermosa pancita, como se abraza para darse calor.

Y no tiene idea lo miserable que me siento, como anhelo ser yo quien la abrace, acariciar a mis bebes, sentir sus pataditas, solo cuando me ha tocado hacerle a mi los ultrasonidos he podido tocarla, tocar su pancita, y demonios que me odio por haberle fallado, por no ser el hombre que ella merece.

Como cuando duerme entro a su alcoba y la veo llorar dormida, decir mi nombre con dolor, preguntarse porque le falle, y lloro, lloro por su sufrimiento, por opacar la maravillosa etapa de su embarazo, me odio de verdad por ser débil, por ser un monstruo cruel y egoísta.

Porque a pesar de todo la amo, la quiero conmigo, la necesito conmigo, ella es mi sol, mi universo, mi vida, mi todo, ella y mis hijos, sin ellos se que moriría, y me odio por retenerla conmigo viéndola sufrir.

Pero la volveré a enamorar, hare que confié en mi antes que nazcan mis hijos, porque ella lo merece, y si no lo logro le daré su libertad para que sea feliz, porque ella ya ha sufrido mucho y mis hijos merecen una madre feliz, pero primero luchare, me la ganare de nuevo y se que seremos felices.

Fuimos hechos el uno para el otro, ella cambio mi mundo para mejor, ella es mi pilar y mi salvación…….

POV Bella

Ya ha pasado un mes con Edward aquí, al principio tomo sus distancias, el creía que no pero siempre lo sentí, sentía su mirada triste y anhelante, no necesitaba verlo para saberlo, esa extraña conexión que tenemos me alerta de su presencia, de su cercanía, mi cuerpo lo anhela, le pertenece, se que muere por estar conmigo, lo veo mirar y desear acariciar mi pancita, pero no puedo caer.

Porque no confió en el, pero si me toco me desbarato, me estremezco, y de que si lo tengo mucho tiempo cerca caeré en sus brazos, y por mas que lo quiera se que me odiare, por ser débil, por perdonarlo.

Diablos, todo es tan confuso, y estas malditas hormonas no ayudan. Ni la cercanía que el ha impuesto, el muy idiota se pasea sin camisa frente a mi, hace que lo desee, me provoca y no se que trama, pero si que me muero por estar con el, todo es tan confuso.

En las mañanas en mi desayuno siempre ay una rosa, una nota con frases de amor y perdón, en las tardes toca el piano, se que lo hace por mi, son las canciones que en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos me compuso, esta jugando sucio.

Además como que lee mi mente, apenas se me antoja algo y aparece en una bandeja en mi cuarto o donde este con eso y un espero que te guste amor, un los amo………….

Como quisiera creer en el, darnos otra oportunidad pero no sé si pueda, cada vez que salga pensare que esta con otra, que en vez de estar en una cirugía esta con alguna enfermera en la cama, solo sé que quiero creerle, necesito creerle y confiar en el pero es tan difícil.

POV Edward

Hasta ahorita no he visto frutos de mi plan recuperando a mi bella e hijos, si, lose, nombre estúpido pero estoy desesperado. A veces cuando salgo a nadar o a caminar a los alrededores y veo que voy a pasar por donde esta ella me quito la playera para provocarla, y por momentos veo esa mirada llena de deseo y creo que vamos mejorando pero siempre reacciona antes de que de otro paso adelante.

De el idiota del chucho de Black no se ha sabido gran cosa, estuvo en la lapida de charles y la rompió y pinto grafiti maldiciéndolo y diciendo que matara a toda su descendencia. A papa lo atacaron saliendo del hospital hace una semana pero no se supo quien, mas es obvio que fue el, no tiro a matar, solo para asustar.

Jasper dice que ha sentido que lo siguen, pero que no encuentra a nadie, todos llevan guardaespaldas pero no podemos confiar en nadie. Emmet tambien a tenido problemas, llaman amenazandolo a el hotel, molestan a los clientes, dan mala fama al el lugar, hemos recivido cancelaciones de eventos, etc.

En unos días piensan venir todos para aquí, extrañan a sus parejas, así que estamos planeando como hacer que vengan sin que alguien los siga, hasta ahorita lo hemos conseguido pero no sabemos si viniendo todos lo haremos.

POV Jacob

Aun no puedo creer que estoy a días de cumplir mi venganza, esos meses en la cárcel fueron los peores, no la pase mal ya que había muchos hombres para disfrutar, cosa que hice.

Nunca creí contar con la ayuda de ese par de cacatúas, Tanya por despecho se alió con victoria y ambas me ayudaron a escapar, pero la ayuda que mas me extraño fue la de el imbécil de james, el que se decía amigo de cullen, a resultado mi mejor cómplice y amante.

Lo odia tanto como yo, pero lo que mas disfrutamos es cuando estamos juntos en la cama, Vicky es atrevida y explosiva, Tanya divertida y sabe mucho de sexo, james es el mejor para mis gustos, es muy complaciente.

Entre los cuatro hemos fingido diferentes atracos a los cullen y a los Swan, pero en realidad todos sabemos que están en la islita esa, james y Tanya se la saben de memoria y el tenerlos en el equipo del mejor, ósea yo, pues son de mucha ayuda.

Sabemos como entrar, donde ay vigilancia y donde no, solo esperamos que todos se reúnan en la isla para atacar, y según nuestros informes eso será pronto, jugamos al garo y el raton y ellos son los rohedores.................................

* * *

Siento la tardanza, pero lamentablemente no me he sentido muy bien y he tenido problemas con mi laptop, y la pagina no ayuda, no me habia dejado subir capitulo, además que me entristece de verdad recibir muy pocos Reviews, por eso e tardado mas también.

Tal vez ustedes no lo entiendan, pero por ejemplo, en esta historia el capitulo anterior recibió 330 visitas hasta el momento, de las cuales solo recibí 18 Reviews, ni el 10 por ciento de las visitas. Y las otras historias están iguales, y para mi eso es muy importante.

Me ayudan a saber mis fallos, que les gusta, que quisieran agregar, de perdido un saludo, a veces siento que pues no les gustan, que me equivoque en algo y quisiera hasta quitar la historia.

Yo a ustedes los considero mis amigos, mi familia en muchos sentidos. Y la única forma de estar en contacto es por mis historias, por sus Reviews, al yo contestar sus Reviews, etc.

Mas tarde subire una historia nueva, la tendre a prueba para ver si les gusta y se queda en lugar de esta ahora que termine, espero que la pasen a ver mas tarde.................


	20. LA DESAPARICION

CAPITULO 20

POV Tanya

Quien fregados había nombrado a el estúpido de Black jefe, ach como me da coraje que nada mas me de ordenes, Tanya hazme de comer, Tanya hazme sexo oral, Tanya investiga aquí, Tanya esto, Tanya el otro, Tanya ve a investigar la casa de cerca, etc.

Así que ahora voy con la zorra de Vicky a investigar la casa, según sabemos ya todos están aquí y están preparando una reunión, "LA FAMILIA FELIZ REUNIDA", la mierda que lo son.

Dana mira la casita, ah, yo siempre quise una de niña pero mi mama nunca me dejo tenerla (dijo la idiota esa haciendo pucheros, puaj, viendo una linda casita rosa bajo un árbol en el jardín).

Cuantas veces te tengo que repetir mi nombre es Tanya no Dana, que ni eso sabes retener en tu cerebro pelirroja desabrida (dije enojada matándola con la mirada).

Me puse a ver dicha casa a la distancia, era linda, era como de un metro y cachito de alto, seguro cabríamos ahí, y sería un lugar cerca pero discreto para observar, además que tenía salida al bosque en caso de que fuera necesario huir por atrás si nos descubrieran.

Hey Vicky, ya se, que te parece si vamos a echar un vistazo a la casita por dentro y de ahí observamos (dije y de inmediato la tonta salió corriendo por atrás hacia la casita).

Apúrate Ranya que esta bien bonita, yo quiero ser la mama de las muñecas (ach, no hagas coraje, la zorra te servirá para algo, no la mates….).

Tanya, Tanya, Tanya entiendes, no Dana, ni Ranya, ni Panya, ni todos los estúpidos nombres que me dices (dije entrando en la casita después de ella).

Como sea (dijo sentada en una sillita simulando tomar el te con unas muñecas).

La trate de ignorar todo lo que pude pero cuando vi como vestía a las muñecas y acomodaba los trastecitos no pude mas, era antinatural que la tipa tuviera tanta estupidez, acomode todo y le trate de enseñar las reglas de etiquetas y de que aprendiera sobre como combinar la ropa, así estuve gran parte del día hasta que escuche que alguien se acercaba, lo bueno que las ventanas estaban cerradas así que por una rendija me asome y para mi sorpresa mi suerte mejoraba……………

POV Edward

Ya todos estábamos juntos de nuevo, ahora por ocurrencia de mi loca hermana hormonal embarazada nos encontramos preparando una fiesta de bienvenida, las chicas están preparando algunas cosas de la comida mientras nosotros acomodamos el jardín para preparar las hamburguesas al carbón especialidad de Emmet y antojo de Alice.

Así que en todo el día no he podido ver a mi mayor tormento, cada vez que entro a alguna habitación ella sale casi huyendo, come cuando no estoy en el comedor o le pide a rose o a Esme que le lleven de comer a su habitación, así que espero que al menos a la reunión si asista y la pueda ver aunque sea de lejos un buen rato.

La verdad no quiero darme por vencido pero no aguanto mas el estar cerca de ella, quiero besarla, abrazarla y hacerle el amor, la extraño tanto.

Hey chicos haz visto a Mía (la voz de Esme se escuchaba angustiada).

No mama, de seguro anda por ahí curioseando o jugando con los nuevos juguetes que le trajeron Emmet y Carlisle (conteste yo mientras los otros negaban con la cabeza).

Si mama, no te preocupes esa niña conoce la isla mejor que nosotros, ya sabes como le gusta andar explorando (dijo Emmet para tranquilizarla con una sonrisa).

Entonces por la puerta aparecieron rose con su bebe cargado y Alice con el otro, ya que insistía en querer ir practicando cargarlo, cambiarle los pañales y todo eso.

Hey chicos han visto a bella y a Mía, las fuimos a buscar a su habitación y no estaban, pensamos que estarían aquí (dijo Rosalie viendo los alrededores como buscándolas).

Tampoco bella aparece (dije yo frunciendo la ceja), a lo mejor están juntas pero eso si es preocupante con lo avanzado de su embarazo y sus dos pies izquierdos (dije negando con la cabeza ya que no quería imaginar que algo les pasara).

Seguro andan por ahí, pero para tranquilizarnos mejor vamos a buscarlas (dijo Carlisle con su tono de voz tranquilo y autoritario viendo a Esme que estaba preocupada).

Emmet y Jasper búsquenla por los alrededores del bosque, Alice y rose búsquenla en la planta baja, Edward ve al área de las canchas de tenis, básquet y los alrededores, Esme y yo las buscaremos en la planta alta (todos asentimos y nos fuimos a buscarlas).

15 minutos después……………………..

Todos estábamos de nuevo alrededor del asador, ahora si todos teníamos rostros preocupados ya que simplemente no encontramos ningún rastro de ellas.

o.k. el único lugar que falta es el jardín de flores y los juegos (es que la mansión en la isla, al frente tenia una pista donde aterrizaba un helicóptero y algunas canchas de juegos algo alejadas de la pista, a un lado estaba la piscina y el área de el asador, de lado opuesto de la casa había un jardín con rosas y flores y donde estaba una área de juegos y daba a una área del bosque y del otro lado era puro bosque).

Pero claro, porque no se nos ocurrió antes, si es hija de Emmet de seguro a de andar en los juegos (dijo Esme con una sonrisa).

Si de seguro fue a colocar el nuevo juego de te que le traje (dijo Jasper tratando de calmar el ambiente).

Nos fuimos todos a buscarla ahí pero lo raro es que no se veían, rose les gritaba pero nadie contestaba, me acerque a la casita pensando que estarían escondidas jugando y lo que encontré me congelo la sangre……

POV Bella

Desde que llegaron todos me sentía mas a gusto, los había extrañado tanto, lo único que empeñaba mi felicidad era su presencia, ya había decidido que intentaría arreglar las cosas con el, para bien o para mal pero todo seria después que las hormonas de mi embarazo no me desequilibraran toda.

Además que ahora tenia dos días que muchas molestias en mi espalda baja, pero no quería preocuparlos y tenerlos pendientes de mi, así que no había dicho nada. Lo cierto es que la fecha estaba cada vez mas cerca.

Así que una vez que diera luz y me asegurara que se quería quedar conmigo por mi y no por los bebes que obvio no impediría que el viera trataría de llegar a un acuerdo, la verdad es que lo extrañaba y había estado reflexionando y tal vez yo tenia un poco de culpa.

Pero mientras tanto lo evitaba todo lo que pudiera, porque las malditas hormonas me harían violarlo de lo necesitada que me sentía. Y no quería que eso pasara así que mejor opte por la retirada, bien dicen que es mejor aquí huyo que aquí murió o como sea.

Así que aquí estaba yo preparándome psicológicamente para estar frente a el en la reunión y ser lo mas indiferente que pudiera cuando por la ventana vi a una triste Mía en el jardín, así que baje a averiguar lo que le pasaba.

Baje y la sorprendí llorando en una banca y justo cuando me senté sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi vientre, pero no duro nada así que lo ignore.

Que tienes cielo (dije acariciando sus lindos cabellos).

Es que ya nadie me quiere, mama Esme se la pasa tras tía Alice y contigo para ayudarlas y cuando no esta con mama rose ayudándola con mis hermanitos, y ella ya no tiene tiempo para jugar conmigo, papa cada vez que voy esta jugando con alguno de los gemelos y ya nadie me quiere (dijo sollozando y yo me congele).

Lo cierto es que la teníamos bien abandonada, como habíamos podido, obvio la queremos todos pero la situación nos tiene a todos con los pelos de punta y pues rose es madre primeriza y con doble premio y nos habían absorbido mucho los bebes y los embarazos.

Sabes que, yo jugare contigo (dije esperando que eso la alegrara).

De verdad bella, tu jugaras conmigo (yo asentí con la cabeza y le regale una sonrisa que ella me devolvió, me tomo de la mano y me arrastro a su casita).

De camino a esta me conto sobre sus nuevos juguetes, que extrañaba ir a el jardín de niños y muchas cosas. Llegamos a su casita y me sorprendí, ya la había visto muchas veces pero es que era simplemente encantadora, definitivamente Mía era una niña muy querida y era la niñita de papa, por eso Emmet la tenia bien consentida. Y es que pareciera una cabaña de verdad solo un poco mas pequeña y con colores rosa y amarillo.

Abrimos la puerta mientras reíamos de cómo había tratado Emmet de hacerla el mismo pero al final después de lastimarse los dedos al martillar y haber lastimado a Edward por ayudarlo habían mandado a hacerla.

Abrimos la puerta y al instante sentí una humedad en mis partes y que chorreaba hasta el piso, voltee a ver y otro dolor me atravesó mas fuerte, me estaba retorciendo en una contracción cuando escuche el grito de Mía.

Alce la mirada y quede en shock, ahí frente a mi estaban mis peores tormentos, Tanya y victoria que tenia cargada a la niña y le tapaba la boca, no tuve tiempo de gritar cuando Tanya se abalanzo sobre mi y me cubrió la boca con un pañuelo húmedo que poco a poco hizo que perdiera la inconsciencia.

* * *

De verdad disculpen la tardanza pero no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo, como había dicho tenia a mis bebes con una gripe horrible y calentura y apenas van saliendo de ella por lo que me pude dar un tiempo para hacerlo.

Espero les haiga gustado el capitulo, faltan de 2 a 3 capítulos para acabar, espero sus comentarios por favor que saben que son muy importantes para mi. Si me dejan muchos Reviews escribiré mas seguido y le dare prioridad, si llego a los 210 hoy en el transcurso de mañana subo otro capitulo.


	21. Motivos de venganza

CAPITULO 21

POV James

Ya me estaba cansando de esperar a las estúpidas esas, no entiendo como Jacob las mando a espiar, de seguro las atraparan por idiotas y tendremos mas problemas al ser descubiertos y perder el factor sorpresa, digo no me quejo que la hemos pasado muy bien este rato solos pero aun así me inquieta que las cosas no salgan como quisiéramos.

Una moneda por tus pensamientos (oí que me decía Jacob al acariciarme el pelo, yo solo me acomode mas en su pecho porque lo cierto es que era confortante su calidez).

Nada cariño solo pensaba en la tardanza de las zorras esas, tengo miedo de que la rieguen con nuestros planes (dije besando su pecho desnudo y acariciando su cuerpo).

Mmm, pues yo se que no tienen el coeficiente mas alto, pero al menos Tanya conoce la isla y son un par de escurridizas, además si tuvieran problemas ya nos hubieran marcado (dijo el entre gemidos y yo de inmediato me volví a excitar, desde que mandamos a esas zorras no hemos parado de tener sexo los dos).

Tal vez, pero es mejor estar preparados por si se necesita huir (dije levantándome y enfundándome unos pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter que me había regalado victoria).

Oye james a todo eso, nunca he entendido porque te nos uniste, digo no es que me queje pero pensé que tu y Cullen eran grandes amigos (dijo el mientras se masturbaba, al parecer se había quedado con ganas de mas).

Pues yo al principio lo admiraba mucho por el pegue que tenia con las mujeres, pero con el tiempo esa admiración se volvió una gran envidia, porque siempre la chica que me gustaba o que despertaba en mi gran interés siempre se inclinaba mas con el y a mi siempre me tocaban las sobras del gran playboy Edward Cullen, después empecé a inclinarme mas por los hombres y termine siendo bisexual, y actualmente lo odio profundamente, desde la universidad yo había estado muy enamorado de una chica, su nombre era Rosario y era una mujer realmente hermosa, pero como siempre ella ni me pelaba, yo sabia que era especial y la trate de cortejar y ella pareció interesada, pero cuando creí que por fin podría corresponderme me entere que había sido la amante de Cullen una semana atrás y que se había acercado a mi solo para tenerlo cerca a el como yo era su amigo, a partir de ahí lo odie (dije con los puños cerrados recordando todas las que me había hecho).

Quise vengarme saliendo con su hermana pero la perra nunca quiso nada conmigo (dije recordando los desplantes de la querida Alice Cullen por no ser de su posición y no tener sentido de la moda).

Jacob no dijo nada solo se acerco a mi y me abrazo por la espalda, después me pare y sin decir nada salí del camarote y me asome por la cubierta haber si se venían venir las zorras esas. Les intente marcar a el cel. pero nadie contesto y me mando a buzón.

POV Edward

Entre Emmet y yo habíamos logrado entrar a la casita, no queríamos tocar nada porque pudiera servirnos para saber que había pasado, lo único que había era un charco de sangre y agua que con mis conocimientos de medicina sabia bien que era, trague saliva para pasar el nudo de mi garganta y poder observar bien la escena para conseguir pistas del paradero.

Emmet alcanzo primero el teléfono móvil que estaba en una sillita al fondo donde se veían claramente una imagen de Mía amordazada y asustada en manos de victoria quien sonreía de par en par y tenia en las manos el símbolo de amor y paz.

Salimos de ahí y de reojo vimos si encontrábamos algo mas, las paredes estaban manchadas de sangre, ramas y lodo, el piso estaba igual, en la entrada estaba el charco que suponía era que había reventado aguas mi bella, aunque rogaba que no fuera eso, ella no podía estar desaparecida y en trabajo de parto.

Alice se acerco y chillo y se desmayo por lo que Jasper corrió y alcanzo a detener la caída, mi madre abrazaba a mi padre gritando de dolor, Rosalie estaba como en trance viendo todo y abrazaba con fuerza a sus bebes que ya empezaban a llorar.

Emmet checo el celular y lo vi apretar los puños con demasiada fuerza, me acerque y le quite el celular que con su fuerza peligro y reventara, entramos a la casa para acostar y checar a Alice, rose salió del trance y empezó a chillar el nombre de Mía por lo que asusto a los bebes y estos también empezaron a chillar.

Mi madre los tomo y se fue a atenderlos pero lagrimas a mares salían de sus ojos, Emmet conecto el celular a la computadora y mi padre, Rosalie, Jasper, el y yo nos pusimos a ver su contenido.

Las primeras imágenes eran de Tanya y victoria en bikinis, también había de ellas con James, me sorprendió ver que estaba con ellas, pero al ver que también salían imágenes con el perro de Black me congele, no podían estar en manos de esos psicópatas, las siguientes imágenes eran de Mía en diferentes perfiles, en todas salía amarrada y amordazada, otras salía con bella a lado y esta ultima amordazada y con un rostro de demasiado dolor mientras se sujetaba el vientre.

También había un video de bella llorando de dolor mientras se contraía su vientre y pidiendo que soltaran a Mía y que por favor se apiadaran de ella y sus bebes, me dio mucha rabia verla, me sentía impotente, lo único que quería era encontrarla atenderla y después matar cruelmente a esos desgraciados.

Estábamos viendo las imágenes cuando entro un mensaje de texto para que nos conectáramos a chat y que tuviéramos cámara web en media hora y lo firmaba el cuarteto maravilla……….

POV Jacob

Me daba rabia la suerte que había tenido mi james por culpa de Cullen pero ahora lo comprendía mejor, yo también me había sentido similar por culpa de Jasper, el heredero de la fortuna Swan, desde que me paso en la secundaria que me entere que se me acercaban por acercarse a el, había separado mi amistad con el, me había cansado de aparecer en las noticias por estar a su lado y sus romances, no por ser quien era, de ahí decidí que me quedaría con la fortuna Swan pero por culpa del cuquito de charles no lo conseguí.

Así que me plantee casarme con la estúpida mojigata de Isabella, pero otra vez mis planes se vinieron abajo porque la Srta. Se enamoro del playboy de Cullen, todo para ser una cuernuda.

Me alegraba que no hubiera funcionado su relación, no merecían ser felices y menos ahora que se lo que el desgraciado de Cullen le hizo a mi tigre en el transcurso de su vida, eso era algo que teníamos en común a parte de nuestra química sexual y el odio a Cullen, ambos siempre habíamos sido sombras detrás de los amores de los herederos de ambas fortunas.

Jaky corre que hay vienen y con pesca (oí los gritos de james y corrí a arriba para ver a victoria cargando a la mocosa de el grandulón y a Tanya arrastrando a bella de los pies.

Que paso, como las atraparon (les pregunto james cargando a bella para meterla a nuestro yate).

Pues estaban en el lugar y hora equivocadas y solas, así que las atrapamos, la perra esta en labor de parto pero la dormí con lo que me distes para emergencias (dijo Tanya asiendo muecas de asco viendo a bella).

Me acerque y le ayude a victoria con la niña que estaba dormida supongo que con lo mismo que bella, la meti al yate y detrás de mi sentí que venían las otras dos.

Porque no contestaban el celular, les hemos estado hablando, nos tenian preocupados (dijo james viéndolas seriamente).

Pues no contestamos porque no tenemos el celular, lo dejamos en donde encontramos a la zorra y a la niña con unos recuerditos (dijo victoria saltando como niña).

Que hicieron ahora par de cacatúas (dije frunciendo el seño).

Les tomamos fotos y video mientras las amordazábamos y las amarrábamos, lo bueno es que llevábamos suficiente cuerda y con mi linda mascada la amordazaba a la niña, la puta de Swan solo la dormí y amenace con lastimar a la niña si hablaba (dijo Tanya como orgullosa).

Y por lo tanto ellos tienen el cel. (dijo victoria encogiéndose de hombros).

Ya se lo que haremos entonces, les mandaremos un texto para tener una conversación por chat y que vean como sufren la estúpida y la mocosa, el efecto de la droga que les puse en la mascada para callarlas que me diste dura aproximadamente una hora, así que ya no tardan en levantarse, suponiendo que hace como media hora las capturamos, así que en media hora se conecten (dijo Tanya pensativamente y debo decir que nos dejo a nosotros tres con la boca abierta al demostrar tener mas de una neurona).

Siiiiiii, y no se te olvide ponerle nuestra firma, el cuarteto maravilla (dijo victoria saltando como si fuera a recibir un premio).

Ok. eso haremos, mientras hay que irnos de aquí para que no nos vayan a encontrar fácilmente, ahora serán ellos quienes vayan a nuestra trampa (dije hiendo a encender el yate siendo seguido por james).

Oye, hacia donde iremos (dijo james ayudándome a preparar todo para irnos de ahí).

Pues yo tengo una casa en las orillas de Sicilia y eso queda como a tres horas de aquí hiendo lo mas rápido que da esta cosa, además de que nadie conoce la existencia de esa propiedad y menos que esta a mi nombre, solo William y yo la conocíamos (dije encogiéndome de hombros y recordando a mi adorado amorcito).

A si, supe en las noticias que se suicidio después de que te disparo, eran amantes no (dijo james mientras me abrazaba).

Si, pero no quiero hablar de eso, tu ve a ayudar a esas zorras con nuestras queridas invitadas (dije sonriendo pensando en todo lo que haríamos).

POV Victoria

Oye Tanya yo veo muy mal a la tipa esa, ya tiene 2 cm. de dilatación y no creo que tarde en aliviarse (dije quitándome los guantes después de explorar como iba bella).

Pues haber que hace Jacob ahorita, aunque lo que le pase no es nuestra incumbencia, mientras mas sufra mejor (dijo Tanya con veneno en su voz).

Pero es un ser humano, y los bebes y la niña no tienen la culpa (dije porque yo tenia una hermanita pequeña que había fallecido de leucemia y porque recordé a mi bebe, que había tenido que dar en adopción por no poder mantenerlo).

Pues a ver que pasa (dijo Tanya encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo de la habitación mientras que con el otro cel. les mandaba el mensaje a los Cullen).

Yo me acerque a bella, en realidad no me había hecho ningún daño, me daba lastima pero yo necesitaba el dinero y lo que ellos prometían era mucho, con eso tal vez podría recuperar a mi bebe).

Por lo pronto trataría de ayudarla a que tuviera sus bebes y después incluso se los podría vender a los Cullen por ayuda para recuperar a mi bebe y el perdón de todo este problema, a mi no me importa que bando, yo solo quiero a mi bebe.

POV Edward

Después de la dichosa charla por chat y mostrarnos como Jacob abofeteaba a Mía y nos amenazaban con matarla si no les dábamos 100 millones de dólares por mantenerla con vida al instante y una semana para vender los hoteles y hospitales para que nos la pudieran entregar, era absurdo, no podíamos hacer todo eso y menos en ese tiempo, pero Emmet y Carlisle accedieron en todo mientras pensábamos que hacer.

Alice con la impresión había comenzado en trabajo de parto y nos tenia preocupados ya que aun le faltaban dos meses, habíamos solicitado un helicóptero que de inmediato vino y se la llevo siendo acompañada por Esme y rose con los bebes.

Jasper insistió en quedarse para ayudarnos, el también estaba preocupado por su hermana y sobrinos, Emmet se puso a hacer unas llamadas y Carlisle otras, yo me fui al cuarto que era de Isabella, me acosté en su cama buscando su perfume, su esencia que aun flotaba en el ambiente, cuanto la necesitaba.

Entonces mi cel. empezó a sonar, decía numero desconocido, tome la llamada y ya habían colgado, pero poco tiempo después me llego un texto diciéndome donde estaban y que querían a cambio y si no aceptaba la mataba de inmediato, no decía remitente pero venia con una foto de bella dormida.

No sabia si era una trampa o no, pero era una pista que seguiría ciegamente si con ello las encontraba, estaban en Sicilia que en helicóptero llegaba en un par de horas, así que pedí uno y me fui a avisarles a los demás……………………………

POV bella

Las contracciones eran horribles, pero mas era el miedo por no saber que era lo que nos pasaría, según ellas Mía estaba en otra habitación, no querían que tuviéramos comunicación ni nada por el estilo. Hacia un buen rato que habíamos llegado a esta casa, no se donde estamos, no se nada, me sentía frustrada, asustada, adolorida, preocupada entre otras emociones.

La tal victoria me había traído algo de beber pero yo no pensaba probar bocado, peligro y estuviera envenenado. Por lo que escuche la ultima vez que me reviso la enfermera diabólica tenia cerca de 7 de dilatación, ellos creían que estaba dormida o inconsciente que era lo que fingía cuando venían, se que hablaron con mi familia y que pidieron una cantidad nada razonable por la niña a los Cullen y a Jasper otra muy fuerte por mi.

Lo que no había escuchado era que pidieran algo por mis bebes, tenia miedo de lo que les pasaría, solo sabia que tenia que juntar todas las fuerzas que pudiera para en su momento poder salvarlos, había hablado con victoria cuando me revisaba y estaba logrando convencerla de que nos ayudara a escapar por una muy buena cantidad y poniendo en mal a sus cómplices.

De pronto entraron a la habitación los cuatro y traían a Mía con ellos, james se acerco a la ventana con una bazuca y unas granadas por lo que vi, y Jacob avento a la niña conmigo en la cama y se metió a otra habitación que había en donde estaba y salió con mas armas que le entrego a las zorras esas que también se asomaron por las ventanas.

Y entonces escuche la voz aterciopelada que amaba gritar mi nombre……….

* * *

Hay, que creen que pase, muchas gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior, quisiera pedirles que por favor me ayudaran a llegar a los 234 Reviews para el domingo para poder publicar el final ese día.

Sé que con su apoyo lo lograre, Alice espera un niño plis ayúdenme en sus rr a darme ideas de cómo quieren que se llame, y díganme que les gustaría que tuviera Bella (son gemelos). Si tienen dudas sobre cualquier cosa haganmelas saber para contestarselas en el proximo capitulo, que si dios quiere es el final.

**Espero les haiga gustado el capitulo**

**Favor de dejar**

**Un Reviews**


	22. FINAL PARTE 1 EL RESCATE

CAPITULO 22

POV James

Estábamos en el jardín Jacob, Tanya y yo planeando que haríamos cuando escuchamos ruido cerca del muelle, así que como no esperábamos a nadie nos asomamos a ver quien era, al ver que eran los Cullen y pandilla nos metimos a la mansión y fuimos a recoger del despacho toda las armas pesadas que encontramos.

De ahí nos dirigimos a la habitación donde estaba la mocosa drogada, nos encerraríamos todos en la habitación donde estaba la loca gritona que estaba por parir. Entramos y pusimos a la mocosa en la cama con la otra, victoria la estaba revisando, según ella estaba a una nada de que nacieran los mocositos.

Yo traía conmigo una bazuca y unas granadas, me encantaban usarlas, me dirigí de inmediato a la ventana a ver de cuantos idiotas mataríamos el día de hoy, sabía que estaba con ellos Eddy así que fue a el primero que localice, una vez lo vi lance una granada cerca pero sin llegarle, quería darle una advertencia, divertirme.

Estuvimos lanzando granadas y disparando, la idiota de Tanya fue la primera en caer ya que al asomarse le toco un plomazo justo en la cabeza, ni Jacob ni yo nos acercamos a ver si estaba viva, no dejamos de pelear, yo quise usar la bazuca pero Jacob me dijo que no, que lo dejáramos como último recurso.

POV Bella

Los dolores eran cada vez horribles, según victoria estaba por tener a mis bebes, estaba aterrada y no sabía si era porque daría a luz sin Edward presente o porque me lo mataran estos idiotas que no dejaban de disparar y lanzar granadas.

Vi como Tanya caía al piso con un balazo, yo cerré los ojos y rece porque todo acabara pronto y todos los de nuestro bando estuvieran ilesos. Unos minutos después escuche como se quejaba Jacob porque las moniciones se estaban acabando, luego james se quejo de que le dieran creo que en el hombro.

Las contracciones ahora duraban mucho y solo se quitaban por segundos, victoria no se metió en la balacera, en ningún momento me dejo sola, me platicaba de su hijo, tenia 5 años y vivía en diferentes casas de acogida, su sueño era darle un mejor futuro, sabia que trataba de distraerme porque con todo el movimiento mis nervios estaban casi destrozados y el dolor era insufrible.

Definitivamente si salíamos vivos de esta no permitiría que Edward me volviera a poner una mano encima, ni loca me volvía a embarazar. Unos minutos después ya no pude parar y empecé a pujar, victoria decía que ya podía ver la cabecita de uno, puje una vez mas y así nació mi primer bebe.

Es una linda niña Isabella, felicidades (dijo cortando el cordón y envolviéndola en una sabana que encontró en un armario, como sabía que estaba así se había encargado desde que llegamos a llevar a esa habitación lo que necesitaba para recibir a mis hijos a el mundo.

Poco después escuche que Jacob maldecía, como pude voltee a ver y sangraba demasiado, seguía disparando al igual que james pero ahora se veía realmente mal. James lanzaba sin parar bombas y balas, solo rogaba que mi familia estuviera bien.

Una par de contracciones mas y por fin nació mi otro bebe, que según escuche a victoria era un varón, en ese momento Jacob cayo por la ventana y solo quedo james, quien voltio a verme e hizo ademan de acercarse, me aterre y abrace a mis bebes que estaban sobre mi pecho llorando.

Voy a lanzarles esos mocosos por la ventana haber que hacen (dijo riendo y dando mas pasos hacia mi).

Ni un paso mas james, o no respondo (dijo victoria apuntándolo con una pistola que no supe de donde había sacado).

James la ignoro y se acerco mas a donde estábamos, entonces victoria le disparo pero al mismo tiempo james le disparo a ella, james cayo de golpe y victoria cayo a un lado mío en la cama, sangraba por la boca y estaba cada vez mas pálida. Y yo sin poder moverme aun, trate de gritar ayuda y como pude lo hice, escuche pasos y rece que fuera mi amor.

Edward entro pateando la puerta, me vio con los bebes y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, se acerco a mi pasando y checando que estuvieran muertos los 3 idiotas que estaban en el piso.

Estas bien amor, como están nuestros bebes, te duele algo (dijo checando a Mía el pulso, saco un cel. e hizo unas llamadas rápidamente, luego tomo a uno de los bebes en brazos, lo observo embelesado a el y luego a el otro.

Isabella no sabes lo mortificado que me tenias, amor nunca vuelvas a darme un susto como este, eres el amor de mi vida y sin ti no se que demonios haría me escuchaste (como pude asentí e iba a contestar cuando la tos de victoria llamo mi atención).

Edward hay que ayudarla, ella me ayudo en todo momento y trajo a nuestros bebes al mundo y mas importante cuando james quiso hacernos daño ella le disparo a costa de su vida (dije llorando y quitándole el pelo de la cara a victoria).

Hey Eddy, nos volvemos a ver (dijo tosiendo y con voz entrecortada victoria), sabes se que no viviré así que quiero pedirte un favor, yo ayude a tu familia, tu salva a mi hijo por favor (yo estaba llorando porque a pesar de todo no la creía mala persona).

Se que les hice daño, pero saben cuando paso lo nuestro, tu habías sido drogado, pero a pesar de no estar en tus cinco sentidos no pudiste serle infiel y en ningún momento dejaste de decir su nombre, tu amor por ella es enorme y no merecen estar separados por envidias, ahora pueden ser felices, no desperdicien su oportunidad (dijo tosiendo demasiada sangre y casi convulsionando).

Te juro que buscare a tu hijo y yo misma lo criare como uno propio Vicky, tu hijo sabrá la grandiosa madre que tuvo (dije yo de corazón, ella había salvado a mis bebes de que nacieran mal o de que james los dañara), y sobre lo otro no hay problema, sin rencores, ya ni lo recuerdo (dije llorando).

Eres una gran mujer bella, no podría estar más orgullosa de que mi hijo fuera a crecer bajo tu techo, serás una gran mama para el verdad (dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo).

Lo seremos victoria, yo también te lo juro (dijo Edward antes de que ella falleciera).

Entonces entro Carlisle, su cara estaba triste.

Que pasa papa, hay alguna baja (dijo Edward tragando con fuerza su saliva abrazando a uno de los bebes).

No encontramos a Emmet y a Jasper (dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas).

Yo no supe mas porque caí desmayada, mi hermano y cuñado estaban desaparecidos.

POV Edward

El helicóptero que había pedido llego de inmediato, subimos a Mía que aun no reaccionaba pero sus signos vitales eran estables, a Bella que aun no reaccionaba y a mis bebes, nos dirigimos al mismo hospital donde estaban Rosalie, mama y Alice quien acababa de tener a su niño según nos había informado mama.

Ellas aun no sabia la noticia, no sabíamos como se la daríamos, mi papa llevaba a Mía en brazos y estaba llorando, sabia que estaba pensando en Emmet, ese grandulón que era como un niño, que nos alegraba el día con sus bromas y sus comentarios mal intencionados.

Bella estaba en una camilla y yo sostenía a mis bebes quien habían acabado dormidos después de llorar mucho, me sentía impotente, había sido algo traumático y mas el que no aparecieron dos miembros de nuestra familia.

La ultima vez que los había visto estaba por ser herido pero Jasper me había empujado, después me grito que intentara meterme en la casa, un rato después escuche una explosión cerca y vi que Jasper y Emmet salían volando porque les había caído cerca.

Pero vi que se levantaban antes de correr y meterme en la casa y ya no había sabido que les había pasado, pero me negaba a creer que estuvieran muertos, eso era imposible y no podía ser.

Llegamos a el hospital y de inmediato ingresaron a los cuatro, Mía tenia un cuadro de intoxicación y desnutrición que iba a ser corregido de inmediato, Esme se fue con ella apenas nos vio.

Bella fue llevada a que le limpiaran bien antes de que se le hiciera una infección, y mis bebes fueron a unos cuneros donde los mejores pediatras del hospital los revisaron y me afirmaron que estaban bien, solo que tenían hambre pero los querían tener en observación por su condición de prematuros y por todo el caos.

Hey chicos, menudo lio, Alice ya despertó y quiere ver a Jasper (dijo Rosalie dirigiéndose a nosotros con una sonrisa), por cierto Emmet esta con Mía, me gustaría verlos antes de irme a la casa, tengo que echarle un ojo a mis bebes (dijo dirigiéndose al cuarto de Mía).

No Rose, Emmet no esta con Mía (dijo mi padre con voz ronca por llorar), veras no encontramos a Emmet y a Jasper (dijo bajito y se acerco a darle un abrazo, cosa que Rosalie rechazo).

De que fregados hablan, como broma esta muy pesada, el esta bien, me lo prometió y el siempre cumple sus promesas (dijo mientras lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas).

Los están buscando y seguro darán con ellos (dije yo queriendo sonreír pero lo hice patético).

Rose se dio la media vuelta y corrió rumbo a la habitación de Mía, entramos a tiempo de ver como se lanzaba a los brazos de mi madre a llorar.

* * *

Este es el primer capítulo del final, si me mandan muchos Reviews ahorita les subo el que sigue, me había quedado muy largo pero como no me apoyaron con los Reviews que pedí decidí partirlo en partes, las demás ya las tengo, pero si ustedes no ponen de su parte lo retrasare lo mas que pueda.

Lo siento por las que en verdad me apoyaron pero ahora solo esperare la mínima cantidad, es mas ni pediré cantidad, solo espero les guste y me motiven a subir el que sigue.


	23. FINAL PARTE 2

CAPITULO 23

POV Bella

Y como crees que tome la noticia de lo de los muchachos (escuche un sollozo de Esme).

No se lo diré mama, todavía los están buscando, no han encontrado ningún cuerpo así que nadie puede jurar que están muertos (escuche la voz firme de Edward).

Como están Rosalie y los niños, papa esta tramitando todo para el alta de Mía, la piensas llevar a casa (repitió Edward suavemente).

Pues si, Alice también sale hoy, su parto fue normal y a diferencia de Bella fue muy tranquilo y sin complicaciones, ella y el pequeño salen al atardecer (dijo Esme cerrando la puerta y entonces decidí abrir los ojos).

Edward (dije con la voz ronca de lo cansada y adormilada que estaba).

Hey cariño, como te sientes (dijo acercándose a mi y dándome un beso en la frente).

Creo que bien, pero me puedes explicar de que hablabas con Esme hace un momento (dije lo mas firme que podía, porque mi corazón lo presentía y no quería derrumbarme).

Mira lo que pasa es que no en…

¡SORPRESA! (ambos saltamos por el grito de Emmet y Jasper que entraban vestidos como rambo algo mallugados pero se veían bien).

Cuando le iba a preguntar a Edward que era lo que me quería decir ya no estaba a mi lado, en dos grandes zancadas llego a donde estaban ellos y se lanzo en un gran abraso que los hizo caer al piso.

Están bien, oh dios que bueno que están aquí (decía Edward con la voz entre cortada viéndolos fijamente).

Vaya Eddy que calurosa bienvenida, ¡caramba! Si casi nos recibes a besos (dijo Emmet regresándole en abrazo dejándolos sin aire a Jasper y a Edward).

Que es lo que pasa aquí, porque te pones así Edward, que era lo que ibas a decirme que tenia tan afligida a Esme (dije asustada por el comportamiento de Edward).

Veras lo que pasa era que desde ayer después de que te rescatáramos a ti y a Mía no encontramos a este par de soquetes, nos, digo a las chicas las tenían preocupadas (dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mi de nuevo).

Ahora podrían hacerme el favor de explicarme como es que no aparecieron ayer, donde habían estado y porque de su vestimenta (pregunto Edward mas calmado hablando por celular).

Que, no se te hace que nos vemos sexys hermano (dijeron Emmet y Jasper al mismo tiempo haciendo poses y modelando).

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entro un torbellino humano llamado Alice que se lanzo a brazos de Jasper, seguido por Carlisle con Mía de la mano y Esme que traía cargado a un bebe.

Oh mi Jasper, mi amor, estas bien mi vida (dijo llenando de besos a Jasper).

Si cariño, estamos bien, pero ahora dime tu como te encuentras, y nuestro bebe (dijo viendo a Alice y a el bebe que cargaba Esme).

Jasper Swan te presento a Brandon Joshua Swan (dijo Alice cargando a su bebe y entregándoselo a su padre, mientras todos llorábamos por el emotivo reencuentro).

Rosalie dice que viene para acá, solo iba a esperar que llegara la niñera (dijo Carlisle pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hijo, Mía no soltaba el cuello de su papa y Esme trataba de contener las lagrimas).

Ahora podrían explicarnos que fue lo que paso (dije yo que era quien más calmada estaba en parte por los sedantes que me pasaban por la intravenosa en mi mano).

Bueno, como todos sabrán habían secuestrado a mi princesa y a mi hermanita embarazada (dijo Emmet con su tono de voz serio que nunca usaba mas que en los negocios), empezare por la ultima vez que vi a Edward.

Cuando le dispararon a Edward Jasper lo empujo para que siguiera, yo sabía que podía confiar en que el las salvaría a las dos, así que ayude a Jasper a buscar la manera de distraerlos, había visto que Carlisle estaba teniendo problemas para seguir disparando desde donde estaba y no veía a los otros chicos que habíamos llevado para ayudarnos (dijo Jasper pensativo mientras arrullaba a su bebe).

Jasper y yo tomamos un camino opuesto a donde estaban Carlisle para tratar de abarcar mas frente, pero entonces cayo otra bomba cerca que nos lanzo al agua, aturdidos estuvimos unos segundos pero cuando reaccionamos estábamos ya lejos de la orilla (dijo Emmet sentándose en un sillón con Mía en su regazo y Esme a su lado).

Encontramos una madera que suponemos que había salido volando del muelle, nos acomodamos ahí y empezamos a nadar, pero en vez de llegar a la isla llegamos a otra enfrente (dijo Jasper suspirando).

Cualquiera se pude equivocar si, estaba aturdido aun y muy preocupado como para detenerme a orientarme y además a quien querías que le pidiera ayuda, a algún pez (dijo Emmet alzando las manos en defensa).

Si ya me imagino, ¡hey Marlín han secuestrado a mi hija, me ayudarías a encontrarla!, me iba a contestar claro solo vamos por Doris para que nos ayude, ella encontró a mi hijo Nemo (dijo Emmet con sarcasmo mientras se sonrojaba).

Bueno donde estábamos, ah si, entonces estábamos rendidos y un par de exploradores que estaban cerca nos ayudaron proporcionándonos esta ropa ya que la de nosotros estaba inservible y mojada (dijo Jasper mientras Alice hacia una mueca al ver la ropa).

Por medio de la radio de Carmen, que era una de las exploradoras, pudimos pedir un helicóptero de la empresa de los Swan y después que llego nos fuimos a la isla a buscarlos, pero como es obvio ya no estaban ahí, así que nos disponíamos a venir para acá suponiendo que aquí los encontraríamos pero antes de partir para acá, descubrimos que en esa casa había todo un armamento para un ejercito completo (dijo Emmet completando el relato de Jasper).

Entonces descubrimos que esa casa la usaban para guardar y hacían tráfico ilegal de armas, se las vendían al mejor postor (dijo Jasper ahora serio y cerrando los puños, sabía que odiaba la violencia).

Pero como nos urgía saber cómo estaban las cosas mejor nos vinimos lo más rápidamente para acá y aquí estamos ahora contando lo que paso (dijo Emmet con una sonrisa).

Gua, que aventura chicos (dijo Rosalie que iba entrando con los ojos llenos de lagrimas viendo a Emmet y a Mía).

Hey bebe, me extrañaste (dijo Emmet parándose y fundiéndose en un abrazo con ella).

Y entonces tocaron a la puerta y entraron un par de enfermeras con mis bebes en brazos, yo me senté de volada pero ese movimiento provoco que me doliera todo el cuerpo pero la verdad no me importo cuando me pusieron un bultito rosa y uno azul en mis brazos.

Edward se acerco por el otro lado de la cama y se quedo embelesado viendo a nuestros hijos.

Y como se van a llamar estas monadas (dijo Carlisle acercándose a verlos).

Bueno a mi me gustaría que la niña se llamara Milagro Carly, o Milly de cariño, ya que fue un milagro que todo saliera bien debido a la situación y el niño sin duda se llamara como su papa (dije observando la reacción de todos por el nombre).

Milagro Carly y Edward Anthony Cullen (dijo pensativo Edward), me gusta, si, a ustedes les gusta bebes (dijo acariciando la mejilla de ambos bebes).

Estuve en observación un día mas y después por fin fui dada de alta, así que todos nos fuimos a Londres en el avión privado de los Cullen, ahora nuestra vida estaba tranquila gracias a dios no corríamos ningún riesgo.

Yo me quede en mi antiguo Penhouse con mis hermanos ya que aun teníamos cosas por resolver con respecto a la herencia, Emmet y Alice también se habían quedado aquí pero Edward se había ido y se quedaba con Carlisle y Esme. Habíamos empezado a buscar el paradero de el hijo de victoria con un detective muy bueno, pero aun no nos decía con exactitud nada.

Yo había pensado que por fin arreglaríamos nuestros problemas pero al parecer el se había cansado de esperar porque en el mes que siguió a el nacimiento de los niños solo iba a verlos todos los días en la tarde un par de horas y se iba despidiéndose secamente de mi.

La situación me estaba cansando, ya me había decidido por tener a Edward en mi vida, y lucharía por el, así que busque a las únicas personas que me podrían ayudar, Alice, ya que Rosalie estaba hecha bolas con sus hijos.

POV Alice

A ver si entendí, después de que te esmeraste por alejar a el tarado de mi hermano de tu vida ahora lo quieres de vuelta (dije conteniendo mi alegría, si no ella sospecharía la sorpresa).

Si, amo a Edward con todo mi alma y quiero que estemos juntos, los 4 como familia, no que el venga a visitar a los niños y que me ignore (dijo bella haciendo un puchero, así me vería yo cuando los hacía, concéntrate Alice que tienes que prepararla para la sorpresa).

Ok, no estaba preparada pero tengo por ahí una baratija que encontré y creo que es de tu talla (dije sacando de mi armario una caja blanca y dándosela en las manos).

Ella lo abrió y se quedo con la boca abierta, lo saco de la caja y se lo puso sobre puesto, entonces me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla (foto perfil).

Eres lo máximo hermanita (dijo y juro que quise llorar).

Ya, ya, no es para tanto, ahora ve, dúchate y vístete que en unos minutos voy a maquillarte y peinarte (dije guiándola a su habitación).

Hermanito, me debes una grande, el pez gordo cayó en la red (dije por teléfono con una gran sonrisa).

POV Edward

Porque tarda tanto, dijo no queda tan lejos el Penhouse de aquí para que tarde en llegar (gruñí en voz alta viendo el reloj y observando todos los detalles).

Ojala todo saliera como lo había planeado, si era así esta noche conseguiría formar por fin la familia que tanto quiero con Bella, ella piensa que me sorprenderá pero será todo lo contrario, le hablo a mis padres para que fueran a cuidar a los bebes, y ellos encantados fueron, para darnos mas privacidad aquí y porque adoran a esos bribones consentidos.

Por fin sonó el timbre de la casa de mis padres, cheque que el traje estuviera bien puesto, las velas encendidas, los cojines frente a la chimenea, la cena cérvida, el champan frio y las copas a un lado, sip, mi velada perfecta.

Abrí la puerta y ella entro y no tuve palabras para describir su hermosura, demonios siempre lograba sorprenderme, ese vestido le quedaba endemoniadamente perfecto a el cuerpo de diosa que tenia, ni pareciera que había tenido un bebe hace un mes y medio.

Vas a cerrar la boca y dejar de babear o que (dijo burlona pero sus ojos mostraban nerviosismo).

Te ves estupenda bella, como estas (dije lo más sexy que pude y le sonreí torcidamente).

Bien, esperabas a alguien (dijo frunciendo el ceño y viendo alrededor).

Bueno yo sí, esperaba a el amor de mi vida (dije y ella se entristeció, no podía creer que pensara que no la amaba a ella).

Bueno, creo que llegue tarde y no quiero interrumpir (dijo sollozando y caminando hacia la puerta, pero yo la atrape y la abrace por la espalda).

Como puedes irte, no ves que te estaba esperando amor mío (le ronronee en el oído, para después besar el lóbulo de su oreja provocando que se estremeciera en mis brazos).

Sin decir más la acerque a la chimenea y empecé a besarla apasionadamente, la había extrañado mucho y había sido una tortura esperar para que ella me buscara, ya que había decidido no presionarla y esperar a que ella quisiera volver a mi libremente para estar juntos ahora por siempre.

( si pueden escuchen esto como fondo mientras ellos hablan, me gusta mucho la canción y me gusta para esta parte) .com/watch?v=sO_N3YDroUI

Isabella, quiero que me perdones por haberte fallado, por haber sido un estúpido, un idiota que no fue capaz de saber comportarse y apoyarte cuando me necesitaste, pero te juro por lo mas sagrado que tengo que desde que te conocí no ha sido mi intención engañarte (dije separándome un poco de ella, estaba nervioso porque no sabía que palabras usar para que no me rechazara).

Pero Edward, no (la calle con un dedo mío en sus labios y una sonrisa).

Déjame hablar amor mío, que necesito desnudar mi alma contigo, ya que es tuya (dije dándole un casto beso en los labios y tomando aire).

No puedo decir que no había sido un mujeriego, no puedo volver al pasado y no serlo, aunque de verdad me gustaría es algo imposible, pero desde que te conozco ese pasado quedo olvidado para mi, ahora solo existes tu,

Y quiero que siempre seas solo tu, perdóname por favor, Bella, mi bella (dije llorando con el corazón en la mano esperando su respuesta).

No tengo nada que perdonarte amor, para mi nada ocurrió, tu y yo nos conocimos mientras yo daba un recorrido en la compañía de Ángela, nos enamoramos y ahora tenemos unos hermosos hijos y un futuro por delante (dijo ella secándose las lagrimas).

Isabella Marie Swan, aceptas casarte conmigo y hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo (dije metiendo mi mano a el bolsillo para sacar la cajita con la sortija que le había comprado).

No (dijo seria y mi alma me abandono)……………………………………..

* * *

Hey, aquí les dejo la parte que sigue, el próximo si será el final, si me convencen con sus Reviews mañana lo subo, gracias por su apoyo amigos y nos vemos.


	24. FINAL PARTE 3

CAPITULO 24

6 meses después………………………….

_Y en otras noticias internacionales, hoy se llevara a cabo la boda del famoso Edward Cullen, uno de herederos del complejo hotelero y el hospital de los Cullen y de la Srita. Isabella Swan, de las compañías famosa por la elaboración y distribución de los mejores carros del mundo, el amor se siente en el aire amigos, un amor entre herederos._

POV Carlisle

Hoy es un gran día amigo mío, hoy nuestros hijos se casan, han pasado por muchas pruebas y al final su amor triunfo, tienes unos grandes hijos, tengo la dicha de que pertenezcan a mi familia, se que donde quiera que estés, estarás orgulloso de ellos (dije frente a la tumba de charles al llevarle flores), no se que paso en el camino amigo que nos separamos, pero al final estamos unidos en sangre, como alguna vez quisimos, tus hijos y mis hijos se aman y son muy felices.

Hoy tendré la dicha de entregar en el altar a Isabella, se cuanto te hubiera encantado a ti hacerlo, y no te preocupes que si mi hijo la lastima se las verá conmigo (dije secándome una lagrima traicionera, hoy era día de dicha no de tristezas), nos veremos algún día amigo, se que Billy ya te hace compañía y solo falto yo para volver a formar ese trió de amigos inseparables que nunca debió separarse, pero aun tengo cosas por hacer aquí.

POV Alice

Todo tiene que salir mal, porque justo este día las calles están a reventar, llegaremos tarde a la iglesia, seguro Edward pensara que no quiero casarme con el (dios bella estaba cada vez mas histérica).

Isabella Swan puedes calmarte, ya me comunique con Jasper y le avise del retraso, además una novia siempre tiene que darse el lujo de llegar tarde, y mi hermano no pensaría que de no quieres casarte con el si no se la hubieras hecho tan cardiaca para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio (dije recordando todo lo que mi hermanito tuvo que hacer para que bella aceptara).

Pero el tiene la culpa, porque diablos tenía que estar esa vieja ahí justo en ese momento, me pudo haber dicho antes todo y nos hubiéramos evitado ese mal entendido (dijo bella sonrojada, y es que definitivamente la falta de comunicación es malísima para una relación).

--Flash Back—

Isabella se había ido a su cita con Edward, yo había organizado una tarde de películas para entretener a los niños, todos estábamos viendo la princesa y el sapo porque era la favorita de Mía cuando entro bella azotando la puerta, todos volteamos asustados a verla y ella estaba llorando a mares.

Yo ya estaba pensando las miles de maneras de torturar a mi hermano por haberla regado, todas las chicas nos levantamos y la seguimos a su habitación para ver cómo ayudarla, cuando llegamos ella estaba hecha una bolita llorando en la cama.

Querida que paso, dime que hizo ahora el idiota de mi hijo (dijo Esme suspirando y me sorprendió que llamara así a Eddy).

Hay chicas, todo iba de maravilla, nos estábamos reconciliando y el me propuso matrimonio, me dijo que para él ya no había más mujeres desde que me conoció, pero entonces cuando iba a decirle que si, sentí que alguien me observaba, levante la vista y ahí en la habitación iba entrando una chica rubia llena de bolas por todos lados vestida únicamente con un baby doll (dijo sollozando y yo me había quedado en shock).

Que dices (dijimos las tres sin podérnoslo creer).

Si y cuando el se dio cuenta de que me había quedado en shock se levanto y se dio la vuelta, la chica se le fue encima besándolo y diciéndole mi amor y quien sabe que cosas mas, yo le dije que no me casaría con el nunca y salí corriendo de ahí (dijo con otra ronda de sollozos, pero algo andaba mal aquí y lo averiguaría).

Mama se quedo consolándola y Rosalie y yo salimos para investigar que había pasado, sin decir nada nos fuimos a la mansión de mis padres y encontramos a Edward en la misma situación que bella, hecho un ovillo sollozando su suerte.

Me puedes explicar que paso aquí (dije calmada porque tenia que haber una explicación y no explotaría hasta saberla).

Todo iba tan bien, pero la estúpida de Misa tenia que hacerme esto, sabes, era su venganza por haberla rechazado (decía el entre cortadamente).

Quien es Misa (pregunto Rosalie frunciendo el seño amenazadoramente).

La mujer que tenía a su cuidado a Andy el hijo de victoria que yo acababa de encontrar y que era una sorpresa para bella, pero ella quería que nos acostáramos y yo la rechace, así que hizo todo este numerito para arruinarme con bella, mi estúpida fama no me ayudo para que creyera en mi, ni siquiera me dejo explicarme (dijo sollozando otra vez y Rosalie y yo nos volteamos a ver con una sonrisa).

No te preocupes Edward, nosotras te ayudaremos, solo dime que ya echaste a la calle a la fulana esa (dije y el asintió con la cabeza).

Y una semana después por fin pudimos tener luz verde para planear esa boda.

--Flash Back—

POV Edward

Me sentía nervioso, pero feliz, había sido un largo camino pero por fin hoy podría proclamarla como mía, mi esposa. Pero hasta que no la viera no podría estar tranquilo, no puedo creer que me haigan convencido de pasar un día sin ella, aun no recuerdo porque acepte.

A, si, porque bella me dijo que me lo recompensaría en la noche de bodas, y Alice dijo que la lencería que compro y usaría bella haría que valiera la pena, ojala así fuera.

La novia llego, todos a sus posiciones (escuche la voz calmada de mi madre que venía entrando para dejarle a mi hija a su niñera, mi hijo estaba plácidamente dormido en su porta bebe, pero mi hija era muy despierta para su edad).

Entonces empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial y vislumbre a Alice y Rosalie que entraban despampanantes, seguidas de Esme y Jasper, aun no puedo creer que bella haiga escogido a Carlisle para entregarla antes que a su hermano, pero se que eso hizo muy feliz a mi padre que la ve como una hija.

La música seguía y yo moría por verla, entonces entro Mía en escena como la niña de las flores, y fue seguida por mi adora bella, discretamente cheque que no se me hubiera caído la mandíbula a el suelo y no estuviera babeando, pero es que se veía como una diosa y pude ver tras de ella a Andy que venia sosteniéndole la cola del vestido, aun no se que de bueno hice para que la vida la pusiera en mi camino.

Ese niño se había ganado nuestro corazón, la vida había sido muy injusta con el y con victoria pero ahora tenia un hogar con bella y conmigo, una verdadera familia y así seguiríamos, el quería mucho a los mellizos y ellos lo seguían mucho a el.

Carlisle y bella llegaron a el altar y el puso la mano de ella sobre la mía, y me hizo la típica amenaza que un padre hace cuando entrega a su hija y se que el la cumpliría, pero yo se que en mi vida la dañaría, ya aprendí la lección rudamente, y se lo que perdería si lo intentara, cosa que dudo porque solo la deseo a ella, su fragancia es la única que me excita, que me provoca mil sensaciones y se que solo con ella mi cuerpo reacciona y me siento feliz por eso.

Cuando la escuche decir "acepto" mi corazón se hincho de felicidad, yo dije mis votos de amor con el corazón en la mano, en ningún momento deje de verla y sostener su mano.

La fiesta fue simplemente perfecta, pero yo moría por cogerla en brazos y raptarla para poder irnos a nuestra luna de miel, pero le prometí que sería paciente, nos iríamos una semana a Venecia que era uno de sus lugares favoritos, y cuando los niños estuvieran mas grandes nos iríamos un mes a recorrer Europa juntos, siempre juntos.

Cuando se despidió de los niños los bebes estaban dormidos ya, Andy lloraba porque pensaba que lo íbamos a abandonar, pero bella le dijo que no lo haríamos, y le pidió que de favor cuidara a sus hermanitos mientras nosotros íbamos a estar lejos, pero que les traeríamos obsequios, el entonces le beso la mejilla y se despidió diciéndonos papas.

Ellos se quedarían con Carlisle y Esme, quienes estaban encantados de quedarse con ellos, como quiera la Sra. cope quien era la viejecita que nos ayudaba a cuidarlos se quedaría con ellos, bella no quiso contratar una joven por eso de las tentaciones, ya le demostraría yo con el tiempo que nunca la engañaría.

6 Meses después…………………………….

Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David, a Milly y Eddy se las cantamos aquí (hoy festejábamos el primer cumpleaños de mis hijos)

Ellos se veían guapísimos, y muy contentos, Eddy con sus 6 dientes sonreía dejándonos ver sus hoyuelos y se veía adorable, Milly era mas seria y pero era una coqueta, bailaba la música que le pusieras y traía vueltos locos a sus primos.

Mía y Andy andaban para todos lados juntos, eran de la misma edad, en un par de meses cumplirían los 5 años ya, pero algo me decía que terminarían juntos, mi hermano y mi padre lo veían con ojos amenazadores, yo solo sonreía pero sabia que cuando un niño tocara a mi princesa me las pagaría.

Hey guapo, porque tan serio (dijo bella llenándome de betún los labios y después los lamia provocando que casi gimiera en medio de la fiesta), te traje un poco de pastel, en que pensabas (dijo con una hermosa sonrisa).

En cuanto te amo (dije agarrándola de la cintura y pegándola a mi), no juegues con fuego querida que te puedes quemar (dije restregándome con ella provocando que ahora fuera ella la que estuviera por gemir).

Hey tortolitos, que hay niños presentes (dijo Emmet que seguía de cerca a Mía y traía de la mano a sus gemelos diciendo como fastidiar las citas de su hermana cuando creciera).

Rosalie, Alice, Esme y Bella rodaron los ojos, pero sabia que yo mismo se las enseñaría a mis hijos, alguien tenia que proteger a su hermana. Y se por experiencia propia un par de trucos que nunca nos fallaron a Emmet y a mi para fastidiar las citas de Alice.

Caminamos alrededor de el jardín saludando a los invitados de la fiesta de nuestros hijos, bella me sostenía la mano y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en los rosales que bella cultivaba.

Me piensa secuestrar Sra. cullen (dije provocándola).

Tal vez Sr. cullen, pero antes quería avisarle que en 8 meses mas la familia crecerá (dijo regalándome una sonrisa, teníamos un par de meses intentándolo).

Yo no dije nada solo me lance a besarla profundamente para después arrodillarme y llenarle de besos el vientre, así era como debió ser la primera vez, pero no reniego nada, porque yo fui el culpable, pero ahora todo seria diferente.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguirme en esta historia que ya llego a su fin, espero sus comentarios y quiero avisar que si habrá epilogo, esta vez no pondré una meta de Reviews, voy a confiar en que los pocos o muchos lectores que lo leyeron y les gusto me regalen uno con sus comentarios acerca del capítulo o la historia como gusten.

El epilogo lo pondré más o menos para el sábado o domingo, eso dependerá de la cantidad de Reviews que reciba, porque digo el fic tiene 94 favoritos y 56 alertas espero que por ser el ultimo capitulo puedan dejarme algún comentario acerca del fic.

Les tengo una sorpresa para el epilogo………………………..

Soy pésima describiendo vestidos así que mejor en mi perfil pondré las imágenes de algunos de ellos, como el de novia de bella y así.

Ah y quiero pedir por favor a quienes lean el capitulo, como había dicho mi hermana está embarazada de casi 8 meses, pues resulta que tiene antojo una manzana acaramelada, donde vivo no las venden en algún punto fijo y no se las he conseguido, alguna de ustedes sabe cómo hacerlas bien, en internet busque pero me salieron horribles, así que si alguna de ustedes sabe cómo hacerlas les agradecería que me dijeran por favor, no quiero tener un sobrino con cara de manzana.


	25. EPLIOGO ALICE y JASPER

EPILOGO Alice y Jasper

5 Años después………………...........

POV Jasper

Cariño deja de preocuparte tanto, recuerda que no le hace bien a el bebe que te estreses (Alice no entendía que me preocupaba mucho el irme y el que ella estuviera de aquí para allá no me gustaba nada).

Lo se jazz y no lo estoy, solo que me preocupa no tener los disfraces a tiempo, se que es muy importante para los niños que termine sus disfraces para el festival de primavera (dijo ella mientras revisaba mas bocetos).

Pero debes descansar, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, sabes que mejor cancelo ese viaje, que se las arreglen como puedan (dijo sacando mi celular para cancelar mi vuelo).

Ay Jasper, no de nuevo, sabes que te necesitan para llegar a un acuerdo para así poder arreglar la huelga en las compañías en USA (dijo ella pegándose a mi y los recuerdos se me vinieron a la mente).

--Flash Back—

Llevábamos dos años de matrimonio, Edward y bella se habían ido a celebrar su segunda luna de miel por Europa y todos los demás se habían ido a pasear las vacaciones a la isla Esme, Alice estaba de 3 meses de embarazo, habíamos batallado para que volviera a embarazarse y ahora éramos muy felices.

Mama había insistido en llevarse a nuestro pequeño con ellos a la isla ya que tanto Alice como yo teníamos mucho trabajo pendiente, entonces de repente Alice se había empezado a sentir un poco indispuesta y me lo dijo, pero yo tenia que viajar a medio oriente para resolver un problema con la empresa que era de suma importancia, así que pensando que era un malestar cualquiera la deje sola.

Aun recuerdo como me sentí cuando dos días después me hablaron del hospital para decirme que ella estaba internada, había tenido un aborto espontaneo y nadie había estado con ella, nuestra relación decayó y fue un milagro que pudiéramos seguir adelante actualmente.

--Flash Back--

Pero la culpa no desaparecerá tan fácil y el pensar que otra vez tengo que irme justo ahora, pero si no lo hacia la huelga se prolongaría mas, ya había mandado gente a negociar pero exigían mi presencia y no podía darme el lujo de cerrarme esas puertas.

Ya amor, se que estas pensando en eso, pero esta vez no estaré sola nos quedaremos todos en casa de mis padres hasta que vuelvas y así nos aremos compañía las chicas, me alegro de que Edward te vaya a acompañar, así me sentiré mejor sabiendo que no estarás solo (dijo ella parándose y entrando a el baño, ahora iba con más frecuencia debido a lo avanzado de su embarazo).

Una semana después…………..

POV Alice

Tía Alice verdad que soy el conejito mas sexy (dijo Emmet jr. que con sus 6 años de edad era una mini copia de su padre hasta en el lenguaje, su gemelo charles era un poco mas serio y también era un conejito adorable).

Definitivamente tengo que prohibirle a Emmet que haga ese tipo de comentarios frente a los chicos (dijo Esme y todas rodamos los ojos, Emmet nunca crecería).

Haber niños pónganse todos juntos para tomarles una foto (dijo Carlisle entrando junto con Emmet quien sonreía viendo a sus hijos).

Así que quien es ese leoncito chimuelo (dijo Emmet viendo a Edward jr. le encantaba molestarlo como lo hace con su padre).

Ach, tío Emmy no estoy chimuelo, ya me esta creciendo el diente (dijo ingenuamente enseñándonos a todos las ventanitas en su dentadura, con 6 años estaba mudando de dientes).

Ok, haber aquí están los disfraces de todos, Brandon tu serás un pollito (sonreí a mi hijo porque sabia que ese era el disfraz que quería), Lilian y Maggi aquí tienen sus disfraces de flor (dije a las gemelas de 3 años hijas de Emmet y Rosalie), Milly y Carly sus trajes de catarinas están en mi cuarto pero ahorita se los traigo (dije sonriéndole a las pequeñas copias de mi hermano en mujer).

Déjalo Alice, yo voy por ellos (dijo bella saliendo de la estancia).

Tía Alice y mi traje de tortuga ninja (dijo Andy que se estaba convirtiendo en un niño muy guapo, ahora con sus 10 años tenia mucho pegue con las niñas, eso frustraba a cierta sobrina mía, el tenia el pelo pelirrojo y los ojos verdes, ya quisiera verlo en un par de años, será todo un rompecorazones como todos los niños de la familia).

Ya crece niño (dijo Mía quien estaba entrando en la pre adolescencia y como es obvio las niñas maduramos antes que los niños, ella ya presentaba todos los cambios de una señorita, su cuerpo estaba empezando a cambiar, uf, me estoy haciendo vieja).

Tu cállate señorita "Robert Pattinson es el más guapo del mundo", bah, si madurar significa ser como tú no quiero hacerlo (estos niños peleaban como perros y gatos, pero como bien dicen del odio al amor solo hay un paso, tendré que ir viendo el diseño para su vestido de novia, jijiiij, cuando Emmet se entere de cómo terminara este asunto hará rabietas).

Aquí están los disfraces niñas (dijo bella cargando a su pequeña y tomándole la mano a Milly para ayudarlas a cambiarse).

Ok, todos listos en posiciones para la foto ya que solo nos queda una hora para llegar a el teatro de su escuela (dijo Rosalie aplacando a sus hijos que ya estaban peleándose como siempre).

Esperen un momento, Alice y mi disfraz (dijo Emmet viéndome fijamente con un puchero).

Osito te dije que ya estas muy grande para eso (dijo Rosalie consolándolo).

Pero bebe yo quería mi disfraz de lobito, lo pensaba usar mientas hacíamos la representación de caperucita roja con ese nuevo baby doll que vi que compraste (dijo quedito pero todos escuchamos, los niños no entendieron, Rosalie se sonrojo y todos los demás estallamos en carcajadas).

Estaba riéndome mucho cuando sentí un dolor enorme que ya había sentido cuando iba a nacer Brandon).

Chicos creo que ya es hora (dije sosteniéndome el vientre, sentí las miradas preocupadas de todos y los brazos de Emmet que me cargaban).

A penas fui consiente de que me llevaba a el coche, Rosalie entro de copiloto y Esme a mi lado en la parte de atrás, cuando una contracción paso, puede ver que Carlisle hablaba por cel. fuera de su auto, bella llevaba a todos los niños a su camioneta y como podía les ponía los asientos de seguridad, entonces otra contracción me hizo cerrar los ojos y no supe nada de mi hasta que desperté en el hospital.

POV Jasper

El estúpido vuelo iba retrasado, Edward estaba tratando de conseguirnos un vuelo privado, yo solo rezaba por llegar esta vez a tiempo, la primera vez no pude estar con ella por ir a salvar a mi hermanito y sobrina, la segunda por estúpido no le creí y ahora estaba a 8 horas de donde estaba ella, sabía que era una mala idea haber venido.

Jasper, rápido, conseguí de favor que un amigo me prestara su avión privado, tardaran media hora en estar listos, que es menos de las 2 que esperaremos por un vuelo normal, me debes mi Aston martin V12 que le di a cambio (dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero le daría lo que fuera por ese favor).

9 horas después por fin pude llegar a el hospital, había tenido que romper varias reglas de transito pero eso era lo de menos, según Carlisle habían podido retrasar el parto poniéndole no se que químico en el suero ya que Alice se negaba a que su bebe naciera sin mi, como amaba a esa mujer.

Entre y en el pasillo Carlisle me esperaba con la ropa que tenia que usar, por el camino me dijo que ella ya estaba en la sala de labor, que lo bueno que había llegado ya que no podían posponerlo mas, Alice ya estaba dilatada, entre justo en el momento en que ella se retorcía debido a una contracción y fui directo a tomar su mano.

Ella no abrió los ojos pero si quito de su rostro todo gesto de dolor como si mi mano le diera las fuerzas que le faltaban, estuvo pujando un poco mas y al fin media hora después pude tener en mis brazos a una de mis pequeñas, pero entonces el parto se complico y le tuvieron que hacer una cesárea de emergencia.

Fueron los minutos más angustiantes de mi vida, una de las bebes traía el cordón enredado y la otra tenia sufrimiento fetal debido a la demora por sacarlas y no sé que mas, una hora después pude respirara ya que mi Alice y mis tres pequeñas están fuera de peligro, pero mi Alice ya no podría tener más bebes, pero con los que teníamos sabia que estaríamos conformes.

Sabia que ella se sentía mal de ver a mis hermanas llenas de niños y ella nada mas tener a mi Brandon, pero ahora tendría aparte 3 mini muñequitas que sabia consentiría y amaría, y si más adelante quisiéramos tener mas familia siempre podríamos adoptar.

Cuando acabaron de limpiar a mis bebes por fin las pude ver, eran tan diferentes entre si, una rubia, una pelinegra y una castaña, donde había visto yo esto.

Hey, aquí es donde están los familiares de los pequeños animalitos que esta afuera, que quieren saber como esta todo (dijo una viejita entrando vestida de enfermera).

POV Alice

Me sentía tan feliz de que mi Jasper haiga podido estar conmigo, me entristecía saber que no volvería a embarazarme, pero amaba a mis hijos y no me faltaba nada en la vida, la habitación estaba llena de toda la familia que esperaba para conocer a las nuevas integrantes de el equipo Swan-Cullen.

Los niños estaban dormidos en los sillones aun disfrazados, Edward tenia en brazos a Carly que apenas tenia 4 añitos y siempre que estaba su papa presente no se separaba de el. entonces tocaron a la puerta y entraron tres enfermeras empujando unos cuneros.

Todos se acercaron a verlas y pude ver la cara de asombro en todos, yo estaba igual, eran trillizas pero eran tan diferentes.

Y como se llamaran mis nietecitas (dijo Carlisle embobado viéndolas).

Pues verán, he decidido que se llamaran Rosalie, Isabella y Alice Swan (dije señalando a mi bebe rubia, la castaña y la pelinegra), claro si no les molesta (a lo que ellas sonrieron y rodaron los ojos).

Vaya, es increíble el parecido, se nota que todos somos familia, hermanos (dijo Emmet viendo fijamente a la niña que se parecía a Rosalie).

Se ve que ya te tienen en sus manos hermano, te burlabas de nosotros y nuestros celos con nuestras hijas, ya te veré a ti en un par de años, y te tocara que las tres estén en la adolescencia al mismo tiempo, ahora a ver si te burlas cuando te digan que tienen novio (dijo Edward sonriendo).

Yo no batallare porque mis hijas serán monjas (dijo Jasper seguro de si mismo, bah, que iluso, yo hare de mis hijas unas top models y tendrán muchos novios, jijijijii).

Que piensas cariño (dijo Jasper besando mi frente cuando todos se habían ido y mis bebes estaban profundamente dormidas).

Lo afortunada que soy por tenerte amor mío (dije sonriendo y siguiendo haciendo planes de cómo vestiría a mis hijas, los colores que les quedarían y un montón de planes que me reservaría un poco más).

* * *

Ok, se que es cortito y tal vez esperaban otra cosa, pero esta es mi sorpresa, no hare un epilogo, hare tres, el que sigue será de Emmet y Rosalie. Me habían dicho que hiciera una secuela pero lo veo muy difícil, así que mejor decidí hacer 3 epílogos, uno por cada pareja donde narren algún acontecimiento de sus vidas y que se hable un poco de las demás.

Después de todo siempre han estado juntos esas tres parejas. El domingo subiré el siguiente epilogo, espero que me den su opinión sobre mi idea de los 3 epílogos, espero les guste la idea como me gusto a mi. Pero para eso si les pedire minimo llegar a los 320 reviews.

Y si lo se, muchos hijos, pero es que me gustan las familias grandes, además de que ellos son ricos, se pueden dar el lujo de tener cuantos quieran y mantenerlos decentemente.


	26. EPILOGO DE EMMET Y ROSALIE

EPILOGO Emmet y Rosalie

5 AÑOS MAS DESPUÉS……………………………………….

POV Rosalie

CAPITULO 26

¡Oh por favor Emmet Cullen!, cuando vas a madurar, ya sal del baño para que podamos irnos (grito Alice, que ya se estaba enojando).

No, mi bebe es una niña, no iré a ver como sus malévolas tías la pervierten (dijo chillando).

Ok. entonces nos iremos sin ti y Mía bailara toda la noche con Andy y con ese chico, ¿Cómo se llama Rosalie?, a si, Jared (dijo Alice sabiendo que mi osito no lo permitiría).

¿Qué?, a no, mi hija solo bailara conmigo, sus tíos, su abuelo y sus primos (gruño Emmet saliendo en bóxer del baño).

Alice y yo rolamos los ojos, desde que mía nos había dicho que iba a querer su fiesta de XV años mi amado esposo a estado como loco, creo que aun se negaba a darse cuenta de que su hija mayor estaba creciendo, aun recuerdo hace 2 años que lo empezó a notar.

--Flash Back—

Habíamos ido a casa de Esme a celebrar el cumpleaños de Carlisle y Emmet había comido el solito casi todo el pastel de 3 pisos que Alice había ordenado, yo había perdido la cuenta de cuantas hamburguesas se había comido a partir de la 8 y había comido un montón de dulces de la piñata que Alice había comprado para que los niños también se divirtieran.

Mía recién había empezado a usar corpiño, pero se quejaba mucho porque sus amiguitas tenían mas pecho que ella, así que se rellenaba el corpiño con lo que fuera, servilletas, papel de baño, etc.

Emmet había ido a el sanitario y se había quejado de que no había papel, Esme alego haber puesto un par de rollos antes de que la reunión empezara, pero así había quedado el asunto.

Los gemelos como siempre habían estado jugando con la comida y en una de esas le habían vaciado un refresco completo a Mía en la blusa, entonces el papel se había puesto horrible y lo que es peor se le había transparentado su corpiño rojo que traía.

Entonces todo fue muy rápido, como hacia frio Emmet había ido y le había levantado la blusa mojada para que no se resfriara y sin querer había dejado expuestos sus pequeñas protuberancias apenas cubiertas por el corpiño de una niña de 13 y todo había sido un caos.

Mía duro sin hablarle un mes y a partir de ese día mejor le compraba corpiños con relleno, pero lo peor fue el trauma que presento Emmet, Edward y Jasper por el hecho de que la pequeña Mía tuviera pechos. Andy se había burlado de ella y le gastaba bromas en la secundaria, hasta que bella le paro el asunto y lo había castigado.

--Flash Back--

Pero a parir de ahí Emmet había entrado en una etapa de negación sobre el hecho de que ella estaba creciendo. Había Mía empezado a tener citas de las cuales bella, Alice y yo la hacíamos de tapadera, ella estaba enamorada de Andy pero el ahora andaba en su fase playboy y le gustaban las mayores, osease que no le hace caso a mi hija.

Alice salió del cuarto ya que una vez resuelto la crisis de mi osito debía terminar de arreglarse. Esme nos estaba asiendo el favor de checar que todos los niños se cambiaran y se colocaran bien sus smoking, Edward y Andy habían salido a resolver unos asuntos, y Carlisle estaba checando que los del banquete llegaran a tiempo, definitivamente mi familia era la mejor, siempre unida y apoyándonos.

Mama, mama, ya estamos listas, mi tía bella nos peino (ewwww, que preciosas hijas tengo, mis pequeñas están monísimas en sus vestiditos de fiesta).

Ok. ahora solo esperaremos a que su papi se cambie para irnos, mientras vamos a ver como esta quedando su hermana (dije sacándolas de la habitación ya que debía estar al pendiente de mi otra hija, Mía).

POV Emmet

¡Oh por dios!, ¡Oh por dios!, esto no puede estar pasando, como es que a penas ayer le cambiaba los pañales y ahora quieren cambiarme a mi nenita por una mujercita y para colmo estas estúpidas lagrimas no dejan de salir.

Pero es que cuando la vi vestida con su hermoso vestido de princesa, de donde había sacado mi hija esas curvas, desde cuando mi hija me ignoraba por irse a ver con sus amigos, desde cuando deje de ser su héroe, ¡Quiero a mi bebe!.

Papito porque lloras (oh, aquí están mis hijitas).

Nenas, prométanle a papito que no crecerán, que siempre estarán conmigo (dije chillando y abrazándolas).

Hay papa, no te preocupes que mamita dijo que ya pasaría (dijo Lilian y yo fruncí el seño).

Que es lo que pasaría hija (dije viéndola a los ojos).

Pues tu enfermedad, mama dijo que estabas así porque estabas entrando en la crisis de los 40 (dijo ella y después las dos se fueron a jugar con sus primitas).

¿Qué?, yo, pero si apenas tengo 37 años, soy muy joven, esa osita me las pagara, como se atreve a decir que tengo una crisis de la edad, pero ahora mismo me lo tendrá que explicar, ahora Emmet, piensa donde fregados esta.

La localice junto con Mía y otro chico, estaban platicando y riendo, así que de seguro estaban contando chistes, yo era muy bueno en eso, ahora mismo verán lo divertido que Emmet Cullen es, les contare uno de los nuevos chistes que escuche en la oficina.

Hey papa, que haces aquí (fruncí el ceño por el comentario de Mía, digo es una fiesta y puedo estar donde quiera, Rosalie me miraba nerviosa y el chico me sonreía).

No nos vas a presentar bebe (le dije a mi hija, ella exclamo algo por lo bajo que no pude escuchar, después vio a Rosalie, ella asintió y después con una sonrisa forzada dando dos pasos hacia atrás me soltó la bomba).

Papa, el es Jared, mi novio, Jared el Emmet, mi ruco (dijo y los tres me observaban atento, yo iba a extender la mano y saludarlo cuando caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho mi hija, entonces todo empezó a darme vueltas).

Hey suegro, que buena fiesta, hasta los rucos como usted se están divirtiendo (dijo el estúpido con una sonrisa viendo a donde estaban algunos amigos de la oficina bailando).

Pero yo todo lo veía rojo, había dicho su novio, desde cuanto mi hija tenia novio, además que le pasa si yo soy muy joven, unos instintos asesinos me llegaron, Rosalie como que los vio porque se apresuro a tomarme del brazo y llevarme a bailar.

Ya osito, así son los jóvenes, si tu estas tan guapo y joven (me decía Rosalie mientras girábamos en la pista que había en el salón).

Pero yo en ningún momento deje de ver donde estaba mi hija, la estudie con determinación, ahora estaba mas alta, su pelo mas largo, ahora se vestía mas juvenil, se ponía algo de maquillaje, se perfumaba, ahora tomaba la mano de ese tipo y no la mía, definitivamente mi hija se esta convirtiendo en una mujer.

Ya era hora (la voz de Rosalie me saco de mis pensamientos).

Hora de que (dije frunciendo el ceño y viendo como ella me sonreía).

De que te dieras cuenta de que nuestra hija está creciendo, se que la estabas examinando, y no te preocupes, que compre un regalo de parte de los dos para ella, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo (dijo besándome con mucho amor y callando mi respuesta, lo cierto era que le había comprado una muñeca que pensé le gustaría, su ultima muñeca, pero mejor se la daría a alguna de las mellizas).

La fiesta continuo alegremente, baile con Mía unas cuantas veces, vi que también lo hicieron mis hermanos y Carlisle, la vi bailando con algunos de sus amiguitos, hasta con Andy, vi que estaba bien así que me dispuse a dejarla disfrutar de su fiesta y me fui con mi familia a platicar.

POV Rosalie

Me dolía que mi osito se haiga dado cuenta de esa manera de que nuestra hija creció, pero sabia que era necesario, sabia que siempre estaría atrás de ella para cuidarla pero que a partir de ahora le daría su espacio, que si alguien la dañaba iría a partirle la cara, la consolaría y apoyaría, después de todo siempre la amaríamos.

La fiesta termino y todos los invitados se fueron, la familia se sorprendió cuando supieron que Mía tenia novio, las chicas lo sabían pero se hicieron las sorprendidas para disimular, Andy se molesto, sabia que el también estaba enamorado de ella pero se hacia el idiota y buscaba a otras chicas, a ver si sabiéndola perdida recapacita y no la pierde.

Llegamos a casa y acostamos a los niños, Mía se fue directo a su habitación con el grupo de amiguitas que habían venido con ella a una pijamada, me asegure de que estuvieran cómodas y me fui a mi recamara, sabía que Emmet me necesitaba.

Ya se acostaron (me pregunto a penas entre a la habitación, estaba a obscuras pero lo pude distinguir sentado a el pie de la cama con la muñeca que le había comprado).

No, estaban cambiándose y abriendo algunos regalos (dije abrazándolo y besando su cuello), te amo osito.

El rio y me dijo que también me amaba, hicimos después el amor lentamente, disfrutándonos, amándonos, sabia que el me necesitaba así que estuve ahí para el, mis hermanos y yo nunca estuvimos pegados a charles, siempre estaban los tutores, los internados, las niñeras, pero sabia que Emmet era diferente, a pesar de verse musculoso, era el hombre mas tierno y bueno que pudiera haber, tenia un corazón enorme y era muy sensible.

Por eso lo amaba mas cada día, era único, y era solamente mío, sabia que siempre seria así, y que siempre ambos estaríamos para nuestros hijos, dándoles nuestro amor, enseñándoles lo bueno y malo de la vida, guiándolos para que se convirtieran en buenas personas.

Terminamos durmiendo uno en brazos del otro, amándonos, sabiendo que siempre estaríamos juntos, que nuestros hijos crecería, que eran prestados, que tarde o temprano harían sus propias vidas, pero que aun así siempre nos tendrían a nosotros.

3 años después…………………………………..

Ahora, los gemelos tenían novia, Mía y Andy estaban por irse a estudiar la universidad, ahora no tenia novio ya que no quería dejar una relación aquí para irse 4 años a estudiar a Dartmouth, ella quería estudiar finanzas como su papa y hacerse cargo de los hoteles y otros negocios. Andy en cambio estudiaría medicina como Edward, ojala por fin ahora que estarán los dos por haya se den cuenta de que están hechos el uno para el otro.

Los chicos en cambio amaban la mecánica, iban seguido a las empresas a ver como manejaban los coches, habían sacado eso de mi, así que yo los apoyaba, después de todo una parte de la compañía automotriz era mía, otra de bella y otra de Jasper, quien era el que las manejaba, nosotras solo íbamos a algunas juntas y eso.

Las mellizas en cambio querían se doctoras, amaban ir y ver como su abuelito Carlisle curaba enfermos, era su ídolo. Estaban aun muy pequeñas, puesto que solo tenían 11 años, pero sabia que eran muy maduras para su edad y que se mantendrían firmes en sus decisiones.

Alice actualmente estaba en la semana de la moda, había llevado a Milly que quería ser diseñadora y a sus hijas aun en contra de Jasper, el insistía en que sus hijas fueran monjas, pero las niñas amaban ir de compras, lo tenían en la sangre. Brandon por decisión propia había ido a un colegio militarizado, quería ser piloto, pero antes quería ver si aguantaba el ritmo de vida que llevaría si se metía a la academia de aviación.

Edward y Bella no dejaban de profesarse su amor, ahora estaban por irse a su 9 luna de miel, cada rato aprovechaban y se escapaban para dar rienda suelta a su amor. Solo esperaban que Andy se fuera a la universidad.

Milly estaba con Alice en la semana de la moda, Eddy estaba decidiendo si ir con Brandon a el colegio militar para estar juntos o estudiar finanzas, Carly se quedaría conmigo y las mellizas, haríamos una fiesta de chicas aprovechando que Emmet partía de viaje por negocios. Y por último los gemelos de 2 años que se quedarían con Esme y Carlisle.

Esos niños habían sido toda una sorpresa, bella y Edward se habían ido de vacaciones poco después de los XV de Mía, y al poco tiempo después se enteraron que ella estaba embarazada, y tuvo gemelos idénticos, con pelo cobrizo, ojos verdes, tez blanca, pestañas hermosas y largas, ósea unas mini copias de su papa.

* * *

Ok, espero les haiga gustado, esta hecho en base a los acontecimientos mas importantes de la vida de la familia de Emmet y Rosalie, escogí que fuera la fiesta de Mía, no pude subirlo ayer porque estuve ayudando a mi mama en su negocio y ahí no había internet, y en la noche no pude. En mi perfil están los vestidos que usaron para la fiesta.

Espero sus comentarios, el siguiente es el epilogo de Edward y bella, lo pondré a penas llegue a los 340 mínimo, no les estoy pidiendo mucho, espero conseguirlo para el miércoles.


	27. EPILOGO DE BELLA Y EDWARD

EPILOGO DE Bella Y Edward Cullen

5 AÑOS MAS DESPUÉS……………………………………………………

POV Edward

CAPITULO 27

Edward, no puedes dormir (escuche la voz adormilada de bella en la cama).

Voy amor, solo salí a tomar un poco de aire (dije recargado en el balcón de nuestra recamara pensativo).

Y es que en estos últimos meses todo ha sido un caos, cerré la puerta del balcón y fui a mi lugar favorito antes de dormir durante estos últimos 6 meses, pero hoy era diferente, era la última vez que la vería dormida aquí, en su cama, mañana dejaba de ser mi nenita, mañana mi hija se casaba.

Ya no seria Milagros Cullen, seria ahora Milagros Vulturi, verla así dormida parece irreal, volteo alrededor y me detengo al ver en su mesita de noche la foto de el, de ese maldito que se la lleva de mi lado, y el recuerdo de ese noche 6 meses atrás llega a mi memoria.

--Flash Back—

Había tenido un pésimo día en la oficina, así que lo que mas ansiaba era llegar a mi casa y disfrutar de mi amada familia, apenas llegue note que en la entrada había ese carro que tanto odiaba, y no por el carro, sino por el que conducía el coche, Alex Vulturi, si hasta ganas tenia de rayarle la pintura a ese pedante roba hijas, pero por respeto a el coche no lo hacia.

Entre y vi que bella estaba vestida con un nuevo vestido, mmm, se veía tan sexy, por mi visión periférica vi que la mesa del comedor estaba puesta, eso era raro, solo comíamos ahí en ocasiones especiales, y para nuestro aniversario aun faltaba, desde el segundo año de casados no lo he vuelto a olvidar, un escalofrió me recorrió todito al recordar a mi querida esposa enojada.

Tampoco era el cumpleaños de ninguno de los niños, gruñí y fruncí el ceño al ver que milagros salía tomada de la mano de el fulano ese, pero le sonreí amenazadoramente, pero una mirada de bella me hizo cambiar de actitud.

Buenas noches Axel (dije mal su nombre a propósito, no me caía bien).

Buenas suegrito (dijo el con una mueca, ja, el odio era mutuo).

Sin mas pasamos a el comedor, cenamos entre charlas de todos mis hijos, pero algo estaba mal, mi cerebro me alertaba de algo, y fue justo después de comer el postre cuando me soltaron la bomba.

Querida familia, tengo algo que anunciarles, algo que me llena de dicha y espero que ustedes la compartan conmigo, Alex y yo vamos a casarnos (chillo esa ultima parte, juro que vi rojo, juro que quise matarlo, pero al ver la sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos de mi hija me detuve, maldiciendo por lo bajo me pare).

Estas embarazada (grite, gruñí, afirme, que otro motivo sino para casarse a sus 19 años).

No!!!, porque debía de estarlo (dijo ella enfrentándome y vi que todos me veían mal, pero no me importo, al demonio, no lo iba a permitir tan fácilmente).

Entonces porque casarse así, tan pronto, son muy jóvenes, puede que cambien de opinión, casarse no es un juego (dije como loco buscando razones).

Pues por amor (dijo firme y sin pestañar viéndome a los ojos).

Mire señor, se que tal vez le parezca precipitado, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, en 7 meses entramos a la universidad y viviremos juntos, así que queríamos hacer las cosas como se debe, así me criaron mis padres (hablo por primera vez el idiota ese, y debo reconocer que tenia cierta razón, y diablos, que podía hacer, decirle hija vive en concubinato).

--Flash Back--

Así que muy a mi pesar acepte, y ya mañana era el gran día, suspire y salí de su habitación, pase y cheque a los gemelos, dormían como roca, pero hablaban dormidos como mi amada bella, estaban soñando con hombres lobos, debo prohibirles que vuelvan a ver la película hombre lobo en parís, desde entonces insisten en ir para conocer alguno.

Por último pase pase por la habitación de mi Carly, mi otra pequeña ya era también toda una jovencita, aun recuerdo cuando tuve que enfrentarme a ello.

--Flash Back—

Estábamos todos los chicos aquí viendo el súper Bowl, todas las chicas se habían ido a la semana de la moda a Milán, los chicos nos habíamos quedado y por azares del destino mi pequeña Carly de apenas 12 años se había tenido que quedar ya que tenia varicela, bella no había querido irse pero le insistí diciéndole que como doctor que soy, además de mi padre la niña estaría bien, así que también se había ido.

Todo estaba normal, la había revisado y ella se había quedado dormida, todo el día había estado muy tranquila, cosa rara pero asumí que era la enfermedad, estaba el partido en lo mas interesante cuando un grito desgarrador nos alarmo a todos que corrimos a la habitación de ella.

Papi, me muero, me muero, estoy sangrando de abajito (dijo señalando una mancha de sangre en las sabanas y entre sus muslos, yo me apresure a consolarla pero no sabia que mas hacer).

Voltee a ver y todos estaban incómodos, entonces Emmet le pregunto si recordaba la platica de la abejita y la flor, Jasper le dijo de los cambios de los niños y las niñas, todos estábamos sonrojados, era algo muy chistoso y en otras circunstancias estaría soltando una carcajada, no siempre nos podían ver así, hasta Carlisle estaba serio y sonrojado.

Entonces recordé que había mas mujeres viviendo en la casa, le pedí a Carlisle que se quedara con ella, a Emmet que fuera a checar el baño de Milly, y yo fui al baño de mi recamara, Jasper fue por un analgésico porque mi bebe tenia cólicos, media hora después por fin habíamos encontrado una toalla femenina, otra media hora en lo que tomábamos el valor para decirle como usarla y así ella entro a su baño a cambiarse, yo cambie sus sabanas y Emmet y Jasper fueron a comprarle un paquete a la farmacia.

--Flash Back—

Nada en esta vida me había enseñado lo que era ser padre, definitivamente todo en esta vida se paga, yo lleve una vida de juerga, de playboy, ahora se lo que sintieron los padres de las chicas con las que salía, recuerdo la vez que la descubrí hace un año en el coche despidiéndose de su novio.

--Flash Back—

Tenia toda la noche como perro enjaulado dando vueltas de un lado a otro, estaba preocupado que mi hija de 16 años había tenido su primera cita y no regresara a la hora acordada, habíamos quedado que a las diez y ya era media noche, entonces vi que un carro se estacionaba enfrente, espere viendo por la ventana pero nadie bajaba.

Un escalofrió me había recorrido toda la espalda, así que ordene a mis piernas caminar y fui a abrí la puerta del coche, y me quede en shock, un tipo con cara bonita se estaba comiendo literalmente a mi linda y casta hijita, la saque del auto y corrí a el tipo ese.

Desde entonces mando seguir a mi hija cuando sale con el novio o mando a los gemelos de chaperones, y si arruinan la cita les doy un premio, claro que de esto no sabe nada mi bella o me colgaría.

--Flash Back—

Llegue a mi habitación y contemple a mi bella dormida abrazando mi almohada, pero yo me sentí nostálgico, cada vez la casa se quedaba mas vacía, mañana Milly se iría, Eddy se había ido a vivir por su cuenta, se había quedado con el departamento que compartía con Andy hasta antes de que este último se casara, recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

--Flash Back—

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que mía y Andy se habían ido a estudiar la universidad, iba a ser navidad y ellos vendrían a pasarlas con nosotros, así que toda la familia se había reunido a esperarlos en el aeropuerto, pero la imagen que vimos nos congelo a todos.

Mía venia de la mano de Andy luciendo una enorme panza de embarazada, Emmet vi que se quería desmallar, yo no sabia ni que pensar, llegaron hasta nosotros muy sonrientes.

Familia, nos hemos casado (habían gritado emocionados, bella, Alice reaccionaron unos segundos después y corrieron a abrazarlos, Rosalie trataba de reanimar a Emmet, Esme estaba boquiabierta y los demás, incluyéndome los veíamos como si les hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

Digo que querían que pensáramos, ni siquiera sabíamos que eran novios. Después de que nos dijeran que habían ido a las vegas y se habían casado empezaron los reproches de Alice por no permitir que ella organizara la boda, ella tenia 7 meses de embarazo, después de eso se quedo aquí con la familia. La verdad me senti orgulloso, porque amaba a Andy como a un hijo y sabia que no habia nadie mejor para Mia, ahora seria abuelo, me senti feliz por ellos.

2 meses después dio a luz a una pequeña nenita que era la adoración de todos, ellos escogieron ponerle Victoria Marie, todos respetamos su decisión, Andy se sentía mal porque pensaba que nos molestaríamos, pero por el contrario lo que nos importaba era que fueran felices. Cumpli mi cuenta con ella, auque nunca fue para mi una obligacion, andy es pra bella como cualquiera de nuestros hijos, pero esa habia sido la voluntad de su madre, que despues de todo nos ayudo con su ultimo aliento.

Poco tiempo después se casaron como debía ser con una gran boda y todos felices, Emmet tardo en aceptarlo pero cuando tuvo a su nieta quedo maravillado y todo fue felicidad.

--Flas Back—

De eso ya 3 años, ellos terminaron su carrera aquí en Londres, las chicas encantadas le ayudaban a cuidar a la muñequita para que ellos estudiaran, habían mudándose a casa de Esme y Carlisle ya que ellos se la habían regalado a ella para cuando ellos fallecieran que esperábamos fuera mucho tiempo, pero mientras tanto vivían juntos.

Me acosté, abrace a bella y por fin una hora después caí en brazos de Morfeo.

POV Bella

Llevaba 19 años de feliz matrimonio, habíamos tenido nuestras peleas, pero siempre salíamos victoriosos, nos amábamos mucho, hoy por fin una de mis mas grandes ilusiones se haría realidad, vería a mi hija casándose de blanco.

Edward había estado pataleando, haciendo berrinches, poniendo a tontas pruebas a el tipo ese, había estado nostálgico, anoche el cree que dormía, pero el hecho es que lo estaba esperando, sabia que había ido a recorrer las habitaciones de nuestros hijos.

El había amanecido deprimido, pero apenas vio a nuestra hija y le sonrió con todo su amor, lo amaba tanto. Nos cambiamos y nos dirigimos a la iglesia, el tomo del brazo a nuestra hija y con la frente en alto y todo su porte ambos caminaron por el pasillo hacia el altar, se veía realmente guapo en su smoking.

Le entrego la mano de milagros a su prometido y tomo su lugar a mi lado, la ceremonia fue emotiva, por el rabillo del ojo vi que el estaba llorando, cuando Milly dijo sus votos el casi solloza silenciosamente, tome su mano y lo bese castamente, transmitiéndole mi amor.

Sabia que era duro para el, pero que amaba a su hija y haría todo porque ella fuera feliz al igual que yo, no necesite voltear para saber que todos los hombres de la familia lloraban, todos somos muy unidos, yo también estaba llorando pero me hacia la fuerte porque sabia que el mas sensible era Edward, y tenia que ser fuerte por el y consolarlo.

Vi a mi otros hijos ahí, todos tan guapos, las chicas paradas atrás de Milly como sus damas de honor y los chicos detrás de Alex, el era hijo único y se llevaba bien con toda la familia y les había pedido a ellos que fueran sus padrinos.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia Edward se seco las lagrimas y todos nos reunimos a fuera para felicitar a los novios. Después nos fuimos a el salón de recepción donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Entraron los novios e hicieron su primer baile, después Edward fue para bailar con la novia y yo con el novio.

POV Edward

Toda la ceremonia no pude evitar llorar, pero lo hacía de felicidad, que era lo que más quería para mi hija, me dolía el cambio, pero lo aceptaba, el era un buen tipo, una vez casados pude verlo realmente, toda la familia se llevaba bien con el, al final entendí que no perdí una hija, obtuve otro hijo.

Al ritmo de una canción de vals nos movimos por todo el salón.

Mirándote a los ojos juraría

Que tienes algo nuevo que contarme

Empieza ya mujer no tengas miedo

Quizá para mañana sea tarde

Quizá para mañana sea tarde

Estas feliz hija (le pregunte serio).

La mas feliz del mundo papa (dijo regalándome una sonrisa enorme y con brillo en su mirada).

Y como es él, en qué lugar se enamoró de ti

De donde es, a qué dedica el tiempo libre

Pregúntale, porque ha robado un trozo de mi vida

Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo

Me alegro, eso es lo mas importante (dije apretándola a mi mientras bailábamos).

Gracias papa (dijo abrazándome pero sin dejar de bailar).

Arréglate mujer que se hace tarde

Y llévate el paraguas por si llueve

El estará esperando para amarte

Y yo estaré celoso de perderte

Y abrígate te sienta bien ese vestido gris

Sonríete que no sospeche que has llorado

Gracias porque (dije frunciendo el ceño y separándola un poco de mi para verla a los ojos).

Pues por ser tu mi papa, te amo, y doy gracias a la vida de que tu fueras mi padre (dijo y vi que le salía una lagrima que seque con mi traje mientras la abrazaba en otra vuelta).

Perdóname, si te hago otra pregunta

Y como es él, en que lugar se enamoró de ti

De donde es, a qué dedica el tiempo libre

Pregúntale, porque ha robado un trozo de mi vida

Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo

La canción termino y se la devolví a su ahora esposo, bella tomo mi mano y nos fuimos a sentar, la fiesta estuvo grandiosa, mi hija resplandecía de lo feliz que era, y yo era feliz al verla feliz.

Poco antes de que terminara Mía y Andy nos anunciaron que tendrían otro bebe, pero lo que más me saco de onda es que cuando Milly avento el ramo cayo justo en las manos de Carly, maldije por lo bajo y fui a quitarle el ramo, con una boda por el momento era mas que suficiente para mi, no creo soportar perder otra hija pronto.

El verla partir fue lo mas difícil, bella me tomo de la mano y me dio fuerzas, una vez despedimos a todos los invitados nos fuimos a nuestra casa, de pronto se me ocurrió que nos fuéramos todos de viaje.

Unas semanas después, toda la familia, menos los recién casados nos fuimos un mes de vacaciones por un crucero en el mar Mediterráneo. Fue como otra luna de miel para bella y para mi, aprovechamos que estaban todos ahí y que se hicieron cargo de mis hijos mas pequeños, de ahora 7 años.

La verdad es que nunca me cansaría de esto, amaba a bella, era la mujer perfecta para mi, y aun ahora después de tantos años no me canso de darle gracias a dios por tenerla a mi lado.

* * *

Que tal, por fin termino la historia, quiero pedirles que no sean malitos y me dejen un Reviews, espero les haiga gustado el capitulo, lo trate de hacer lo mas real posible, puse algunas anécdotas de la familia de Edward y bella. En mi perfil estan los vestidos que se usaron en este capitulo.

Ahora si, prometo dedicarme mas a mis otros fics.

La canción se llama Y como es el de José Luis perales.

Por favor

Como regalo por terminar la historia

Déjenme un

Reviews

Aquí


	28. CAPITULO ESPECIAL DE DIA DE LA FAMILIA

FELIZ DIA DE LA FAMILIA

CAPITULO ESPECIAL

POV Bella

Niños estense quietos, ya vamos a aterrizar (les indique a mis hijos que no se quedaban quietos, mis gemelos Lucas y Nicolás de 8 años que eran copias de su padre).

Si enanos, compórtense (dijo Carly que estaba por cumplir los 18 años retándolos, estaba aun enojada porque la hallaron en pleno faje con su novio y se lo dijeron a su papa, quien la castigo sin salidas por tiempo indefinido).

Ya Carly, no molestes a tus hermanos (dijo Edward autoritario mientras co piloteaba el helicóptero hacia la isla).

Hoy era el día de la familia, así que como cada año nos reuniríamos en la isla Esme todos para pasarla juntos, hoy la familia era mas grande, pues ahora la mayoría de nuestros hijos y sobrinos llevaría pareja y estaba el nuevo integrante de la familia.

Porque hace apenas un mes nació Valentino, nació el día de el amor y la amistad, así que por eso Mía insistió en ponerle así, y como Andy había escogido el nombre de la niña, osease victoria, pues había aceptado resignado.

Llegamos y bajamos justo cuando iba llegando otro helicóptero de la compañía Swan, así que supuse seria Jasper y Alice y sus 4 hijos. Y en efecto, apenas aterrizaron bajaron las trillizas de Alice de 14 años vestidas como pequeñas modelitos, seguidas de Jasper que las regañaba y trataba de ponerles un pareo o algo ya que traían vestidos straples, Alice venia tras el discutiendo de la moda y que hacía un calor tremendo y por ultimo Brandon de 20 años junto a su novia Maria, el era el que manejaba el helicóptero, el se había graduado de piloto hace unos meses y ahora estaba en descanso de su trabajo.

Nos saludamos y todos nos dirigimos a la mansión.

Apenas llegamos salieron a recibirnos Andy con su hija en brazos seguido de Mía con el bebe, Esme y Carlisle estaban sentados en una banca atrás.

Hey familia, llegan tarde, Mili llego desde temprano, ahora está descansando un poco junto a Alex en su recamara (dijo Andy besándome la mejilla).

Espero que no este su recamara cerca de la nuestra, no quiero escuchar que mi hija tiene sexo con su esposo (dijo Edward estremeciéndose y haciendo una mueca), una cosa es saber que esta casada y lo hace, y otra escucharla (dijo haciéndonos reír a todos, siempre seria celosos con sus princesas).

Y Eddy no ha llegado aun (pregunte preocupada, ya que me había prometido estar temprano aquí, ahora vivía con Sami su novia de la facultad).

Ya estamos aquí mama (dijo saliendo mi muchacho de ahora 21 años con una bandeja con aguas frescas seguido de su novia que sostenía los vasos).

Hola cariño, me tienes muy abandonada, a ver si pasan más seguido por casa (dije dándole un beso a cada uno de ellos).

Y es que ahora me sentía muy triste, tenia 6 hijos, Andy, Milagros y Eddy, Carly y los gemelos Luca y Nicolás. Y 3 de ellos ya hacían su vida aparte, Carly este año empezaría la universidad y se iría, solo me quedarían los dos pequeños en casa.

Y rose y Emmet aun no llegan (pregunto Alice sentándose junto a Esme y Carlisle mientras cargaba a valentino, ella no decía nada, pero se que hubiera querido tener más hijos).

No, llamaron hace media hora, apenas venían en camino (dijo Esme pasándole el brazo por los hombros a Alice).

Así que nos sentamos en el jardín y nos pusimos al día de lo que habíamos hecho, un poco después se nos unieron milagros y Alex y nos platicaron como iban en la facultad.

Una hora después escuchamos el sonido de otro helicóptero y unos minutos después vimos llegar a Emmet que seguía de cerca a sus gemelas Lilian y Maggi de ahora 17 años quienes habían traído a sus novios con ellas, Rosalie venia atrás platicando charly uno de los gemelos y atrás venia Emmet jr. con su prometida julia, ellos ahora tenían 21 años.

Pero que monada de bebe (dijo Rosalie cargando a su nieto, victoria ya había salido corriendo a los brazos de su abuelo Emmet, que había olvidado vigilar a sus hijas y novios por su nietita).

La tarde la pasamos en grande, platicamos de todo, Emmet se puso histérico cuando no encontraba a sus hijas por ninguna parte, aparecieron después en la playa, por suerte no estaban en situaciones comprometedoras o a este le da un infarto.

La tarde siguió entre risas de los ahora jóvenes, chistes, anécdotas, Jasper, Emmet y Edward se pusieron hablar de negocios, Carlisle se les unió cuando empezaron ha hablar sobre los últimos avances de medicina.

Esme compartió con nosotras sus últimas recetas de cocina, y nosotras le aconsejamos las nuestras, le insistimos a Mía que fuera con los jóvenes un rato y que nos dejara a el pequeñito, ella renuente nos lo dejo, no porque no confiara en nosotras, sino porque eran inseparables.

Aun recuerdo cuando la conocí y era solo una pequeña de 3 añitos, como había cambiado nuestras vidas, ahora todo era dicha y paz, si había problemas y peleas, pero siempre el amor entre nosotros salía a flote y nos unía mas.

Éramos una gran familia, y a diferencias de muchas donde no había armonía y paz por ser de un estatus social alto, para nosotros el dinero era lo de menos, seriamos una familia de herederos, pero llenos de amor.

Un amor entre herederos…………………………..

* * *

Hey, hola de nuevo, ya se han de aburrir de mis historias, pero es que hoy es el día Internacional de la familia aquí en México y no pude evitar subir un capitulo de mis historias.

Además de que según varios comentarios se habían hecho bolas con la cuestión de los hijos, así que en este capitulo trate de poner las familias como iban llegando por separado, bella y Edward tuvieron 6 hijos, Emmet y Rosalie tuvieron 5, Alice y Jasper 4, Mía y Andy

Como sabrán me gustan las familias grandes en mis historias, así que pues quise que ellos aprovecharan su día familiar.

**Así que favor**

**De dejar un Reviews**

**Aquí**


End file.
